Home
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: A/U kidfic story. The life of the Gibbs family Leroy Jethro, Shannon and daughter Maggie born after Kelly died , and Jackson along witht the lives of his team are changed forever when Jackson finds an abandoned child outside his store late one night Tony . Contains child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU story where Tony is a small child and Shannon survived the accident but Kelly didn't. Also Shannon and Gibbs have a sixteen year old daughter Maggie Ann. Since Tony is a kid Kate is still alive and Senior Field Agent and Ziva and McGee are still Junior Agents. The last difference is Jimmy is Ducky's seventeen year old nephew him and Maggie are dating and attend Quantico High as juniors.**

"WAAAAAAAH!" Four year old Tony DiNozzo screamed.

"SHUT-UP!" DiNozzo Senior yelled from the front seat.

"But my leg hwrts!" Tony cried.

"It wouldn't hurt if you had stopped being such a little jerk!" Senior yelled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tony cried again.

"Oh that is it! It is bad enough you made your nanny quit and now I have to drag you on my business trip. I can't handle your screaming anymore!" Senior yelled before pulling the car over.

He got out of the car, flung the back door open, pulled Tony out "YOU CAN STAY HERE! " he yelled, finally he threw Tony into the night. Tony lay on the ground for a while until the pain passed enough for him to stand up and walk. He was terrified he had no idea where he was.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Tony whimpered before he collapsed he tried to crawl up the stairs of the building he was near but all he did was knock over a trash can. Tony shuddered he was terrified of loud noises especially since if he made one his dad would beat him. Tony thought he was safe then a few minutes later a man walked down the stairs.

Jackson Gibbs was trying to sleep but, was having a hard time. He was excited because his son Leroy, daughter in law Shannon, and sixteen year old granddaughter Maggie were coming for the weekend. He hadn't seen them since Christmas. Suddenly he heard a loud crash outside his apartment. Fearing his store was being robbed he grabbed his cane and a flashlight and descended the back stairs. He was halfway down when he heard a small whimper. He shone the flashlight down the steps and saw a small boy no older than four cowering at the bottom. He moved as quickly as he could. He tried to approach the child but, the kid ran well tried to he took two steps before falling over and grabbing his leg. Jack got close and saw how much pain the poor child was in.

"Hey it's OK little guy I'm not going to hurt you." Jackson assured as he scooped Tony up.

"WAAAAAAH!" Tony cried clutching his leg.

Jackson realized the boy was afraid of the cane so he hung it on the railing and picked the child up. The boy panicked for a few seconds but, didn't really have the strength to fight much in fact the kid was asleep in his arms before they made it up the stairs. Once he got the kid upstairs. He shook him awake.

"Hey little guy it's OK I just want to know your name." Jackson assured.

"Tony DiNozzo Jr." Tony replied.

"Hi little Tony I'm Jackson but my friends call me Jack" Jackson replied he tried to ask Tony about why he was out so late but he was already asleep.

Jack sighed and went back to retrieve his cane.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into his living room his wife Shannon and teenage daughter Maggie Ann were sitting on the couch. Maggie had her laptop propped up on her legs and Shannon was flipping channels.

"Hey you girls packed for tomorrow?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Jethro I am packed and I emailed my patients, made sure I didn't have any appointments, and said if an emergency arose and it wasn't serious enough for the ER to go to my friend Stephanie Flynn." Shannon assured.

"Oh the one that has a crush on dad I swear Dianne Fornell, Director Sheppard before she died, half my friends, I hear Emily Fornell has a picture of you by her bed, and even little America Franks has a little crushie!" Maggie cried.

"Interesting now are you packed?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes daddy and send and my work for tomorrow and Spring Break homework is done!" Maggie replied.

"I still don't understand how you can do homework without using any paper." Gibbs replied rolling his eyes.

Gibbs looked at his family he wished his oldest daughter was still alive and part of this. It had been twenty one years since Shannon had become target of a drug dealer named Pedro Hernández and an attempt on her life had gotten Kelly killed. He had been overseas at the time. Not long after that he was injured overseas and spent two weeks in a coma. After that he joined NCIS in 1993. He never thought he'd be a daddy again but then just before Mike Franks retired Shannon found out she was pregnant with another child and seven months later Maggie Ann Gibbs was born six weeks premature. Thankfully she was OK. Shannon said she had her daddy's Marine fight in her. Now Maggie was sixteen and a junior in high school. His girls were so different from each other despite never meeting. Kelly was high energy but more girly she preferred math and tea parties she was a lot like Abby Scuito the Forensic Specialist at NCIS. Maggie on the other hand was a tomboy who preferred reading and rough housing she was a lot like his Junior Agents Ziva David and Kate Todd and was even dating Ducky's adopted nephew Jimmy. Now they were heading to Stillwater for Maggie's Spring Break to see Gibbs's dad Jackson and Shannon's mom Joan. Little did Gibbs know an event taking place in Stillwater at that very moment would change their lives forever?


	2. Chapter 2

"CRASH!" "THUD!" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jackson sat up in bed for the second time that morning he was awakened by a crash only this one was coming from inside his house. For a second he was confused even a little scared. Then he remembered the kid he had found that morning ironically the cause of the first crash. He got out of bed, left his room and eventually found Tony lying on the floor of the kitchen along with a knocked over chair, his knife block with knives all over the floor, and his cleaning supplies all thankfully missing the child. He had a mess to clean up but first he had to figure out what the kid was doing.

"Hey Tony what are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't do my chores right and overslept." Tony apologized.

"Hey I didn't give you any chores." Jackson replied.

"My daddy makes me work every day all day!" Tony cried.

Jackson was furious when Leroy was little he had chores cleaning his room, helping out in the store, and helping make dinner. He never allowed Leroy to use cleaning supplies until he was ten and no bleach until he was a teenager. He never made Leroy wake up early or work day to night well one time when he was fifteen and skipped school and tried to argue he was over worked. Jack decided to show him over worked. Jackson lifted up the little boy up made sure he wasn't hurt. Before carrying him back to bed. He returned to the kitchen cleaned up the mess. Finally he poured a cup of coffee and sat waiting for his family to arrive.

"Alright I have to stop at NCIS real quick just to make sure everything is in order." Gibbs said.

"Hey you think Jimmy will be there?" Maggie asked.

"It's eight in the morning on a school day and school starts at seven so I doubt it." Gibbs replied.

"It is the last day before spring break though." Maggie replied.

"Ducky is a bit more strict with Jimmy's schooling then we are with yours." Shannon explained.

Gibbs pulled into NCIS. He got out while Shannon and Maggie waited in the car.

"Hey boss thought you were going to Stillwater?" McGee asked.

"I am I just want to check in here first." Gibbs replied.

"Don't worry dad we won't have any ragers in the bullpen." Kate replied.

"Ha-ha but seriously if you need me call my cellphone right away. Don't try to avoid it to help me relax. I mean if it's just not being able to find boxes of pencils don't but if one of you is dying in the hospital or being held hostage CALL ME!" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes Boss!" McGee and Kate replied together.

"Hey where's David?" Gibbs asked.

"Dentist appointment." McGee explained.

"I was a couple minutes late I wanted to light a candle at my church for the poor dentist." Kate replied.

"THAWCK!" Gibbs slapped Kate.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! I thought you were in Stillwater!" Abby cried bounding into the bullpen.

"I'm going I just wanted to get my ducks in a row." Gibbs explained.

"Ah my ears are burning just kidding I know what you mean but, seriously Jethro get out of here before we catch a case. Go enjoy your family spend time with your father. Go Jethro!"

Four hours later the Gibbs family arrived in Stillwater. Jackson was sitting at the counter of the store.

"LEROY! SHANNON! MAGGIE ANN!" Jackson cried using Maggie full name.

"Hi dad."

"Hello Jack."

"Grandpa Gibbs!"

The family embraced.

"Hey guys it's slow how bout I help ya get set up real quick before it gets busy again. " Jackson said.

The family followed Gibbs upstairs to the apartment.

"Alright Shan and Leroy can take the guest room and as long as she doesn't mind the naked girl posters young Maggie can stay in Leroy's old room." Jackson explained.

"That's fine dad." Gibbs replied

"I don't care besides it is fun looking at dad's old stuff." Maggie assured.

As they were passing by Jackson's room. Gibbs poked his head in and saw Tony sleeping in the bed.

"Hey dad who's the kid?" he asked.

"Tony DiNozzo Jr." Jackson replied.

"Why's he here?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know but I am afraid he was abandoned. I just found him outside real early this morning then not two hours later I found him in the kitchen trying to do work. Apparently his father works him all day. Don't know much other than that poor little guys been asleep all this time. I don't think he's well." Jackson explained.

"Did you call the police?" Gibbs asked.

"Well no I" Jackson replied.

"No do it now!" Gibbs ordered.

Jackson nodded and went to call the police while Shannon who was a pediatrician went and checked out little Tony.

**A/N: I know it's short. This is just a filler chapter so I can publish something before the weekend. Last night I had more inspiration for this then "Times like this" though I can't really publish anything til Monday at the earliest. I will try to work on both stories over the weekend and ideally have an update for at least one by Monday. Feedback on both is greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later the Stillwater cops arrived at Jackson's store. By that time they had finally gotten Tony awake and Shannon had looked him over. She determined he had a severely broken leg and showed visible signs of child abuse.

"We got a call about an abandoned child." One of them said.

"Yeah he's right here." Jackson said pointing to Gibbs who was holding a fussy Tony in his lap.

"Shh it's OK little guy these nice cops, my daddy, me, and my wife Shannon are going to help you." Gibbs assured.

"Can you tell us what happened?" The other cop asked.

"Last night around two or three I was asleep well trying to be and I heard a crash noise. I thought I was being robbed so I went down the back stairs and saw this poor little kid writhing in pain scared to death." Jackson explained.

"Did he tell you anything?" The cop asked.

"Yes his name is Tony DiNozzo Jr and that his father expects him to work all day every day." Jackson explained.

"I'm a pediatrician and just by giving him a quick look over I have determined he has a broken leg and shows signs of physical abuse." Shannon added.

"OK so the father's name is likely Anthony DiNozzo Senior is there any information on the mother?" The cop asked.

"Se went to hell." Tony replied groggily from Gibbs's lap.

Everybody was stunned most little kids believed loved ones that died had gone to heaven and kids that age rarely knew what hell was.

"Why do you say that little guy?" Gibbs asked.

"Cos that's what my daddy says." Tony replied.

"Why does he say she went to hell?" Jackson asked.

"Cos she ugly bitch." Tony explained.

"He says that about her?" the cop asked.

Tony nodded.

"Tony what happened to your mommy?" Gibbs asked.

"She took a whole bottle of medicine *gag* then fell down then some people in wniforms took her away. Then daddy came back and said she went to hell." Tony explained.

Gibbs hugged Tony even tighter than before.

"What happened to your leg?" The cop asked.

"Daddy stepped on it til it hurt." Tony replied.

Gibbs felt the rage building in him if he wasn't holding a clearly frightened and traumatized child he would have punched a hole in the wall.

"Tony one more thing how did you get here?" The cop asked.

"I was crying too much so my daddy threw me out and walkeded here." Tony explained.

"OK well we have all the information we need. Unfortunately we can't track his father out department does not have the technology so we can transfer the case to another department." The cop explained.

"It's not our jurisdiction but they can track his father and contact the local police department so they can bring him in." Gibbs explained.

"Alright" The cop replied.

"Would you mind if we kept the child for now?" Jackson asked.

"Sure" the cop replied.

Gibbs took out his phone and dialed NCIS.

"McGee"

"Hi McGee."

"Oh hi boss what can I do for ya?"

"I need you to track someone for me then contact the local authorities of where ever he is and tell them they have a child abuse case."

"Child abuse?"

"Yeah my dad found an abandoned child last night near his store."

"OK well I need names."

"Anthony DiNozzo Sr."

"On it Boss see ya in a week."

"Bye"

Hours later Gibbs and Shannon were getting ready for bed.

"I think we should try to adopt him." Gibbs said.

"That kid your dad found?" Shannon asked.

"No my dad." Gibbs replied. "Of course the kid."

"Okay well before we get serious about it we have to think of a few things. One while I am sure Tony's father abused him he unfortunately may not lose custody. Two he may have other relatives that want to adopt him. Three your job may make it hard for us to adopt remember we tried when Maggie was little and weren't approved. Four which is quite frankly the most important this child was abandoned and the victim of horrific abuse so there is no doubt he will have emotional damage." Shannon explained.

"Come on Shan please let's at least try this kid needs us." Gibbs replied.

"Well I will think about it." Shannon replied.

"Thank you so much Shan." Gibbs replied.

"Oh and there is one person we aren't taking into account when we make this decision." Shannon added.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Maggie she may not want a sibling and I think we should consider her feelings before we go and adopt another child." Shannon explained.

"You're right." Gibbs replied. "MAGGIE!" he called.

A few seconds later Maggie walked in the room.

"What is it dad?" Maggie asked.

"Honey me and your mom are thinking about trying to adopt Tony now there is no promise we can but if we did would you be OK with that?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course I've always wanted a little brother!" Maggie cried.

"Don't get your hopes up there are a lot of factors and a lot we have to consider." Shannon explained.

"Come on mom we need to at least try." Maggie argued.

"I'm not saying we aren't going to try I really want to have him too it's just that there is a lot we have to think about." Shannon explained.

"OK well I'm gonna go back to the living room I am showing Grandpa Jack Jimmy Fallon." Maggie explained.

"Alright go have fun." Shannon called.

It took him all night but McGee finally found DiNozzo Senior. It was exhausting and long but anytime McGee thought about giving up he'd think of back home of Abby balancing seven month old Kayla on her knee while seven year old Kyle ran with his friends. He loved his kids and couldn't believe somebody would harm their child. He did send Kate and Ziva home so they could get some sleep. He did gather information on Senior too. He was in his forties and a successful business man in Long Island and quite wealthy. He was widowed his wife died of an overdose a couple years ago. His only living family was his four year old son Anthony Dominic DiNozzo Junior. McGee found that he was on business in Baltimore and McGee was pissed so he went to Vance to try to make the case NCIS even though it wasn't Navy. Surprisingly Vance was fine with it. So he, Kate, Ziva, and Vance set out to bring Senior down.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior was sitting in his business meeting just about to seal the deal when NCIS burst in.

"Anthony D. DiNozzo Sr. you are under arrest for child abuse and abandonment." McGee yelled.

"What? How can you arrest me? You are NCIS and I am Navy." Senior demanded.

"How can you throw your four year old son out of a car in the middle of the night in a strange town for crying over the injury that you caused?" McGee asked.

"Besides we are just taking you to Metro." Kate explained.

"This can't be legal." Senior argued.

"So now you care about legal?" Ziva asked.

"You can't let them do this!" Senior cried to Vance.

"Oh yes I can Leon Vance director of NCIS father or two." Vance replied.

So the team cuffed Senior and led him to the car. Where they drove him to Metro who immediately led him to a cell.

Gibbs closed his cellphone and smiled.

"That was McGee they caught Senior and he is in custody." Gibbs said.

Shannon, Maggie and Jackson cheered. While little Tony slept upstairs.

"And I spoke to my lawyer friend and he said he'd help me try to adopt Tony." Gibbs added.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gibbs's week in Stillwater went way quicker than anyone expected. It seemed like one minute they were just entering Jackson's store and the next they were packing up to leave.

"Goodbye dad I'll try to call more and I may send Maggie up here for a week before she goes to camp in June."

"Goodbye Jack try to stay out of trouble."

"Bye Grandpa Gibbs I hope I can come this summer. Though I skip camp this year so I can be in D.C. for the trial."

The police had arrested and convicted on charges of child abuse and abandonment and his trial was set for June 4th. Maggie's school let out May 23rd and she was leaving for to be a camp counselor June 1st- June 15th.

"No you aren't Maggie you already volunteered and besides it's your last summer of high school you should enjoy it with your camp friends you may never see again. Not sitting in some court room with a child abuser and his victim." Shannon argued.

"Besides we will call and tell you how it went." Gibbs added.

"Bye Leroy stay in touch and don't get yourself killed."

"Bye Shannon try to keep Leroy in line."

"Bye Maggie don't grow up too much on me. I want to recognize you when you come back this summer."

"Bye little Tony I hope my Leroy can adopt you and I can see you a lot more often."

It had been decided Tony would live with the Gibbs's until the trial as a foster child and hopefully after become an official Gibbs through adoption after.

"This is where you are going to live for now on little guy." Gibbs whispered as he carried Tony through the door.

"You sure you can get him up the stairs OK Jethro?" Shannon asked.

Tony had gotten a cast put on his leg by the doctor in Stillwater and couldn't really walk so the Gibbs's had to carry him around most of the time.

"Yeah I got him." Gibbs whispered.

Gibbs carried Tony upstairs to the small bedroom the Gibbs family used as a guest room. It had been Maggie's room until she turned ten. That's when Gibbs decided he needed to move on so him and Shannon cleaned out Kelly's old room and gave it to Maggie. Now it would be Tony's if they got to keep him. He placed Tony on the twin bed, tucked him in and left the room.

"He OK?" Maggie asked entering her room.

"Oh yeah I wanted to read him a bedtime story but he was already asleep." Gibbs told her.

"Alright hey I'm going to meet Jimmy at Rock Creek can I use the car?" Maggie asked.

"Sure just be home by six for dinner and call me when you get there." Gibbs told her.

"Thanks dad!" Maggie called grabbing her keys off her desk and running off.

"She going to meet Jimmy?" Shannon asked.

"What else would she be doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Those two are so much like us when we are younger." Shannon commented.

"Oh I was way cooler then Palmer!" Gibbs argued.

"Jethro you weighed like eighty pounds yet ate everything in sight and all us girls had a debate about whether or not you could talk." Shannon teased.

Around six Maggie returned home from her date with Jimmy and Gibbs went to wake up Tony.

"Hey little guy it's time to wake up for dinner." Gibbs said shaking Tony awake.

"mhmmm" Tony groaned.

"Come on I got ya." Gibbs replied picking Tony up.

"Now Jethro don't get too used to carrying him around. I want to get him in physical therapy as soon as possible." Shannon warned.

"WOW when I was the kid mom was the sensitive one and dad was the tough one." Maggie said.

"Hey I'm still tough it's just he can't help himself and Shan I know I just want him to have some love." Gibbs replied setting Tony in the booster seat he had gotten out of the attic.

"Alright everybody I made spaghetti." Shannon said carrying the pot over to the table.

She set it down and began serving her family.

"I get some?" Tony asked.

"Of course you do Tony we always fed you in Stillwater why would you think you weren't?" Shannon asked.

"Cook off weekends so I know eat." Tony explained.

"Well I cook for everyone just like grandpa Jack." Shannon replied tousling Tony's hair.

"OK" Tony replied nervously.

Once dinner had been served and Tony had been bathed Gibbs changed him into the PJ's Abby had brought over for Tony and tucked him into bed.

"Alright little guy just call if you need anything." Gibbs told him turning off the light.

Tony nodded and Gibbs exited the room.

"I'm going to go to bed too I think." Shannon said.

"Night" Gibbs said kissing her on the cheek.

"What you gonna do Maggie?" Gibbs asked.

"Just watch some T.V." Maggie replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

About an hour later Gibbs heard Tony calling on the baby monitor he had bought.

"GIBBS! I NEED POTTY NOW!" Tony cried.

Gibbs ran from the basement to the second floor of the house as he ran he heard Tony yelling

"GIBBS NOW! HWRRY GIBBS!" he cried.

Gibbs started running faster just as he reached the door he heard Tony scream "GIBBS!"

"G…Gibbs I cowldn't wait." Tony said as Gibbs opened the door.

Gibbs looked and saw Tony sitting up in the bed, crying while looking at the wet spot.

"Aw it's OK Tony it happens I'll get you cleaned up." Gibbs whispered.

"Yow won't hit me?" Tony asked.

"Of course not." Gibbs assured.

He picked up Tony and stripped the bed. He left the room and was carrying Tony to the bathroom. When Shannon coming out of their room.

"Jethro I heard screaming what happened?" She asked concerned.

"It's OK Tony just had an accident." Gibbs replied.

"Alright here give me the sheets and I will put them in the wash then take care of the mattress. We may have to keep him with us tonight." Shannon said. "Oh and I think we should get him a liner this is probably just a freak thing but still I don't want to have to wash the mattress every night and the broken leg will make getting to the bathroom hard."

"OK maybe even pull-ups." Gibbs replied.

That night once he was cleaned up Gibbs put Tony in bed with him and Shannon.

"'m sorry" Tony said.

"Hey don't worry it wasn't your fault." Gibbs assured.

Gibbs pulled Tony close to him and held on until he finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday everybody returned to work and school Shannon took Tony in to do further tests on his leg and have a surgical consult look at it.

"Welcome back Shan!" Stephanie called ass Shannon entered the office they shared at Bethesda.

"Hey Steph." Shannon replied.

"Oh who's this little cutie?!" Stephanie cried looking at Tony. She rushed over to Shannon and tried to grab Tony.

"WAAAAAAH!" Tony cried.

"Not very social is he?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie this is Tony Jackson found him near his home last week and me and Jethro are fostering him for now. He is a victim of child abuse." Shannon explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry I shouldn't have rushed him like that." Stephanie apologized.

"It's alright you didn't know" Shannon assured.

"So why'd you bring him in?" Stephanie asked.

"Pretty nasty leg break I want to do more x-rays and get a surgical consult." Shannon explained.

"Sure well actually do you have his original x-rays that way we don't have to take the cast off unless we have to." Stephanie replied.

"No but, if you can babysit Tony for a bit I can run get them they should be in Jethro's file cabinet." Shannon replied.

Shannon left Tony with Stephanie for a few minutes while she ran to the house for Tony's s-rays. When she returned Stephanie called for a surgical consult who wound up doing a few more x-rays and confirmed Tony would need surgery.

"I just want to put a couple pins in his leg and some screws it's a pretty basic procedure that's the good news." Dr. Roberts explained.

"OK but of course Jethro is going to be freaking out he'd freak out if the kid was having a boil lanced." Shannon replied.

"Well he does have a right to be concerned after what happened to Kelly I mean I know that was car crash but still after losing a child he has the right to freak out if something is wrong with another one." Stephanie said.

"Oh I know I lost a child too and I get the same way but Jethro hates that this kid has to be in pain he really loves him. We are even thinking about adopting him." Shannon replied.

"Well good luck with that." Stephanie replied.

"Now what exactly happened to the little guy?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Jack found him outside his store the night before we got there and he said his dad threw him out and broke his leg." Shannon replied.

"Aw poor little guy so how about Tuesday at ten." Dr. Roberts said looking at Tony.

"I know and that is great." Shannon replied.

When Shannon and Stephanie started getting patients one would sit with Tony in their office in the back while the other cared for the patient. Finally it was time to go home. Shannon packed up Tony and brought him back home.

"Hey Boss how was Stillwater?" McGee asked.

"It was good and it was great to see my dad again. Oh and Tim thank you so much for tracking DiNozzo Senior and getting that bastard locked up." Gibbs replied.

"No problem Boss but, it's just what I do every day." McGee replied.

"Hey I helped too so did Ziva." Kate said entering.

Gibbs sighed he loved his team and knew they loved each other and that Kate was just teasing but sometimes they acted like jealous five year olds.

The Gibbs family sat down to dinner around seven.

"So Maggie how was your day?" Shannon asked.

"It was good Jimmy was home sick so it was just me and Vanessa Reegan at lunch." Maggie replied.

"Oh I'm sorry Jimmy was sick I hope he feels better." Shannon replied.

"Yea Duck said Jimmy had a cold." Gibbs added.

"How about you Jethro?" Shannon asked.

"Oh it was good we had a case dead Petty Officer treating as an overdose for now." Gibbs replied.

"Oh" Shannon replied.

"So how was your day Shan?" Maggie asked.

"Good we did find out Tony needs surgery though it's scheduled Tuesday at ten." Shannon replied.

"Whoa what kind of surgery?" Gibbs asked.

"Just to put a couple pins and screws in his leg." Shannon replied.

"OK I can ask Leon for the day off." Gibbs replied.

"Hey can I skip school that day?" Maggie asked.

"Jethro I am sure he will be fine with it and Maggie I'd prefer you didn't everything will go fine and we will be at Bethesda until Tony is released so you can meet us there after school." Shannon replied.

"OK mom." Maggie replied.

"Hey where is Tony anyway?" Gibbs asked.

"He was hungry so I fed him early and put him on the couch." Shannon replied.

"What are we going to do with him he can't be in day care with that cast?" Gibbs asked.

"Stephanie's sister Jessica said she can watch him she is a nanny and is looking for a client her only one right now is only weekends when I am off." Shannon said.

"Hey Leon I just found out last night that Tony needs surgery on his leg Thursday and I was wondering if…" Gibbs replied.

"Take the day off Friday too if you need." Vance replied.

"Are you sure I just had a vacation?" Gibbs asked.

"Your kid is having surgery you need to take time off." Vance replied.

"He isn't even my kid." Gibbs replied.

"Of course he is you are caring for him take off you are his legal guardian and if God forbid anything went wrong I'd feel terrible if you weren't there." Vance said.

On Thursday the Gibbs family sent Maggie to school before getting Tony ready for his surgery at Bethesda.

"Bye mom call me if Tony gets out early if not me and Jimmy will go straight to Bethesda." Maggie said leaving.

"No problem Maggie." Shannon replied.

Maggie left and Gibbs brought a fussy Tony down the stairs.

"You swre I can't even have water?" Tony whined.

"Sorry kid nothing until after your surgery." Gibbs replied.

They got Tony to Bethesda around eight but his surgery was postponed until further notice due to an emergency. They still hadn't done it when Maggie got there at two.

"Hey mom hey dad how did Tony's surgery go?" Maggie asked.

"They haven't done it yet." Shannon replied.

"Why not is everything OK?" Maggie asked concerned.

"Yeah Dr. Roberts had to do an emergency surgery." Shannon replied.

Fifteen minutes later they were ready for Tony. Gibbs hated how he cried when they took him away from them and Gibbs didn't stop them. "NO! GIBBS DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! GIBBS DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE? GIBBS!"

Tony was dreaming one second he was with the Gibbs family the next they were saying they didn't want Tony anymore and they just left him somewhere. He wandered around forever but nobody helped him they just chased him away, threw things at him, or hit and kicked him the way his dad had. Suddenly he heard someone calling his name.

"Tony come on Tony you can wake up now Tony." Gibbs called.

"Wake up Tony." Shannon called.

"Yeah Tony the sooner you wake up the sooner you can eat." Maggie called.

"G…Gibbs you didn't leave me." Tony replied.

"Of course Tony we will never leave you ever. I promise." Gibbs assured.

**A/N: There you have chapter five. Not sure how long this story will be I just know some drama is coming up. The next chapter will jump ahead to the trial and the events following. **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Yeah dad Tony is recovering nicely he is doing great in physical therapy and I think we are making progress with him emotionally too." "Yeah Maggie made it to camp OK of course she misses Tony." "Yes the trial is this afternoon." "Well we normally have a nanny uh Jessica Flynn but we gave her the week off and Maggie's boyfriend Jimmy is watching him." "Well Shan is saying we have to start getting ready goodbye." _

It was June 4th the day of Senior's trial and hopefully the beginning of the adoption process for Tony. Maggie had been at camp in Virginia for Military kids as a counselor for four days and Jimmy would be leaving to be a counselor at a camp diabetic kids Saturday both would be home on the fifteenth. Shannon and Gibbs dressed themselves and Tony for court and headed for the courthouse around one for the trial at two.

"Anthony DiNozzo Sr. you are accused of child abandonment along with physical and emotional abuse against your four year old son Anthony DiNozzo Jr. how do you plead?" The judge asked.

"Of course I did but you spend five minutes with that kid and you will see why all he does is scream and he is completely useless." Senior replied.

"I have raised the kid for a month and a half and he has been a wonderful child he yelled a lot because you hurt him for not being able to work all day. He is four years old!" Gibbs argued.

The commotion in the court room must have over stimulated Tony because he started crying.

"YOU SEE THIS KID WON'T STOP WHINNING! YA SEE HOW ANNOYING THAT PIECE OF CRAP IS!" Senior yelled.

"He's just a little stressed can I take him out and calm him down a bit?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course" the judge replied.

Gibbs carried Tony outside "Hey little guy your OK we are almost done then you can go home and take your nap." He whispered as he gently rocked Tony is he his arms. When he returned they talked another half hour before the judge released the jury. It only took a few minutes before they had the decision.

"We find Anthony DiNozzo Sr. guilty on all counts and he is sentenced to twenty one years." The judge said.

"WHAT BECAUSE I EDUCATED THAT LITTLE JERK?!" Senior barked.

After senior was led off the judge declared the Gibbs family Tony's legal guardians.

"Hi dad"

"Hi Maggie guess what?"

"What?"

"We got custody of Tony!"

"Are you serious he's ours?"

"Yes"

"So what about his dad?"

"He got twenty one years."

That night Gibbs and Shannon took Tony to the diner between their home and NCIS that Gibbs frequented. Gibbs had invited McGee, Abby, and their kids, Kate and her fiancé Seth and his son Zach, Ducky and Jimmy, and Ziva. They got two booster seats one for Kayla McGee and one for Tony who was small for four they felt it would be easier for Tony to eat and safer for his leg then having a bunch of adults crowded around him.

"Zach put your PSP away! You have been on it all day!" Seth ordered.

"Aw dad do I have to?" The fourth grader argued.

"Yes Zachary Edison Harper you do." Kate said using the boy's full name.

"At least your dad let you bring yours." Kyle McGee said sympathetically.

"We are finally getting to meet Tony your dad and I just wanted you to interact with him." Abby argued.

"OH OF COURSE YOU DO! CAUSE HE'S JUST ANOTHER KID FOR YOU TO GIVE YOUR UNDIVIDED ATTENTION TO!" Kyle yelled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kayla wailed.

"Shut up! You stupid baby!" Kyle yelled.

"Oh chill out Kylie you are just as annoying as her!" Zach yelled.

"What is wrong with those two today?" Ziva asked.

"Rainy day and the cable was out." Jimmy who had been babysitting the boys until VBS started the next week then Zach would go to soccer camp and the McGee's had Kyle signed up for several week long day camps. Kayla was in the NCIS daycare program but the boys found it boring.

"Ah that explains it." Shannon replied.

Gibbs walked in with Tony who he had not woken up from his nap when Shannon left.

"Ah there's the guest of honor." Ducky said.

"Yeah he woke up just as you left Shan but I wanted to give him a quick bath though." Gibbs explained.

"OK. I got a booster seat for him I thought that would be easier for him." Shannon replied.

"That's fine." Gibbs replied.

"No too many people." Tony said burying his face in Gibbs's neck.

"Hey it's OK Tony this is my team and their families." Gibbs assured.

"Tony this is Ducky and his nephew Jimmy Palmer, Kate Todd and her fiancé Seth Harper and his son Zachary, Ziva David, and Tim and Abby McGee and their kids Kyle and Kayla." Gibbs introduced Tony to everybody and they all shook his hand and greeted him.

That night Gibbs sat down in the bed beside Tony.

"Now Tony I want to explain what some of the things that happened today mean is that OK?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded.

"OK first your dad is going away for a really long time and can't hurt you anymore." Gibbs explained.

"Where'd he go?" Tony asked.

Gibbs sighed "He went to jail which is like a time out for grownups." Gibbs explained.

"M I have to go to jail too?" Tony asked.

"No Tony jail is for people who did really bad things to people." Gibbs assured him.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Two me and Shannon are your legal guardians now we haven't adopted you which means you our officially ours yet but you can live with us." Gibbs explained.

"OK can I sleep now Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Of course son." Gibbs said leaving the room.

The next day Gibbs and Shannon went to work. Jessica had called and said that her weekend client's paternal grandmother was rushed to the hospital that morning and she needed to stay with the kids. So they had Jimmy come and watch Tony as well as Zach and Kyle.

"Hey Boss Tony sure was cute." Kate said.

"Yes he was." McGee said.

"I wish we could have met sooner." Ziva added.

"I know and I am sorry but me and Shannon thought it would be best to wait until after the trial." Gibbs replied.

It was around noon when the phone rang.

"Gibbs"

"Mr. Gibbs I can't find Tony!"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I know the legal stuff is probably completely wrong but I am not a lawyer and this is FICTION. Also I know it was quick but I didn't want the trial to be a huge part of the story. I changed Zach's name to Zach from Cameron or Cam last second so if there are any mistakes there I am sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kate, McGee, and Ziva sat at their desks frozen as they listened in on Gibbs's conversation he was whispering so they couldn't really hear it but he sounded upset and his body was tense.

"What do you think is going on?" Kate whispered.

"I don't know I have never seen him this upset unless it has something to do with Kelly you know her birthday or something." McGee whispered.

"I don't think it involves Kelly perhaps a child got killed." Ziva whispered.

"No he hung up the office phone then called another number on his personal cellphone he never does that for cases." McGee whispered.

Gibbs hung up the phone and faced the team.

"Guys I…I have to go Jimmy called Tony is missing." Gibbs said sadly.

"Do…do you need us to come with you and investigate?" McGee asked.

"Not yet we are only involving the local police for now just in case he is hiding somewhere in the house or just wandering around the neighborhood. If we don't find him in the next couple hours with Metro we will call you in." Gibbs said.

Gibbs rushed out of the bullpen and challenged his own driving to his home. When he got there he found Jimmy on the porch talking to the police. Just as Gibbs was getting out of the car Shannon sped into the driveway. Gibbs was shocked Shannon's form of driving like a maniac was five over the limit. Shannon burst out of the car. Gibbs immediately followed.

"Where is he?! Where is my son?!" Shannon yelled.

"You've got two seconds to explain yourself Palmer!" Gibbs yelled.

"Sir, Mam I need you to calm down we are speaking to James here it will be fine." One of the cops assured.

"NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Gibbs introduced himself.

"Dr. Shannon Gibbs" Shannon said.

"Officers Daniel Young and Ryan Higgins" Officer Young introduced himself and his partner.

"Go on James." Officer Higgins said.

"I was watching T.V. in the living room that way I could be attentive to all the kids I was watching two older boys whom I sent over to the neighbors when I realized Tony was gone and they wanted to play outside but Tony needed his nap.

_Flashback_

Jimmy was sitting on the Gibbs's couch he was watching Zach Harper, Kyle McGee, and Tony Gibbs. He was originally only supposed to have the two older boys but, at the last second Tony's regular sitter had an emergency so he had all three kids. He was glad Kayla McGee was in daycare. Usually the boys came over to his house but, since he had Tony as well the adults thought it would be best to leave the kids at the Gibbs residence since Tony felt most comfortable there.

He wished Maggie was here to keep him company he was pretty bored Tony was upstairs napping and Zach and Kyle were outside playing. He was in the living room because he could see and hear outside and hear Tony upstairs. His mind was wandering to Maggie at "Camp Recovery" which was a special camp for kids with military parents some were just military, some had parents deployed, and others had parents who had been injured or killed in action. Maggie had been going since she was a kid because Gibbs being an ex-Marine who had been wounded in the line of duty and his job as a naval cop made her eligible. She had gone every year since she was six except the year her dad got hurt working at NCIS that year she didn't want to do anything. He however would be going to "Camp Spirit" which was a camp for diabetic kids. Jimmy had hated when his uncle Ducky sent him there when he was ten and first diagnosed but, had loved volunteering at the last couple years. He thinks he mainly hated camp since that's where he had been when his parents died. Now as a teen it was easier to put the bad thoughts and memories in the back of his mind. Also it was an eye opening experience since many of the kids were way worse off than him. He was only a very mild diabetic and rarely really had to worry he took it seriously but, didn't have to stress. Some of the kids were like him, most were moderate and while they had to be more careful it was still not a big deal just part of their lives but, there were a few that were severe and could actually die from it.

Suddenly Jimmy was pulled from his thoughts by Kyle running in.

"We got the ball on the shed roof!" He yelled.

Jimmy didn't think much of it until he looked out the window and saw Zach trying to climb the ladder. He rushed out since he'd rather not have any kids hurt on his watch.

"What are you doing?"

"Kyle threw the stupid ball on the shed now I am getting it." Zach replied.

"No you are not I will get it. I don't want any injuries on my watch." Jimmy replied.

Jimmy climbed up the ladder shaking he really hated heights. He finally got the ball and climbed down the ladder. After that he decided the boys had had enough outdoor time and made them come in for lunch. He made sandwiches for everyone. Once he had finished and fed the older boys he went upstairs to get Tony except Tony was gone.

_End Flashback_

"When I didn't find him around the house I called you."

"OK son we have enough info from you we will scope the neighborhood and if we don't find him wandering we will" Officer Young explained.

"If we don't find him I will call my team and we will take over the search." Gibbs cut off.

"Deal" Officer Young replied.

It was evening when the cops had searched every nook and cranny of the Gibbs residence, not leaving a stone unturned in the neighborhood, and visiting every neighbor to see if they had found and brought in Tony even calling the station. They called in Team Gibbs it was officially a missing child and potential kidnapping place.

Tony was terrified one second he was asleep in his bed at Gibbs's house the next he was awake in this weird dark room. Tony had thought it was weird when he felt somebody carry him out of the house and put him in a car but, he thought it was just Gibbs taking him to a doctor's appointment or something. He looked around using the little amount of light in the room from a small overhead light. He realized he was alone except for a bench that was behind him. He tried to move but couldn't he looked back and saw something was connecting his arm to the bench. Suddenly the door opened and a strange man walked in.

"Oh hey I bet you wonder why you are here huh you little jerk?" The man asked.

"I want Gibbs!" Tony cried.

"Too bad it's your fault your daddy is in prison and now you have to suffer the way he will. You will be all grown up by the time you get out of here. Because you are going to serve your daddy's whole twenty one years in here this is your prison." The man explained.

The man left Tony alone in the room. Tony sat alone in the dark completely terrified. He didn't know how long twenty-one years was but, he knew it was a long time.

"Gibbs will find me he has to." Tony thought. "But what if he doesn't what if I never see Gibbs again.

"You are not to leave the bullpen or your lab except to use the bathroom until you find Tony! Got that?" Gibbs demanded it was night time now and the team was still not even close to finding Tony.

"What about Kyle and Kayla?" McGee asked.

"Ducky agreed to take them tonight." Gibbs explained.

"Can I go pump some extra milk for Kayla so Ducky has enough food for her for a while?" Abby asked.

"Well unless Ducky starts lactating I'd say that's a wise idea Abbs." Gibbs replied.

"Ha-ha my Uncle lactating." Jimmy giggled.

*_THWAK_* "Watch it Palmer! You already let my son get kidnapped!" Gibbs yelled.

"I said I was sorry." Jimmy replied.

"Hey go easy on the kid it was just a freak thing." McGee insisted.

"I DON'T CARE! MY BABY IS MISSING! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE RIGHT NOW!" Gibbs yelled.

"Boss I think you need to go home and get some rest we will call you if we find anything." Kate replied.

"NOT IF WHEN! AND I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU FIND MY BABY!" Gibbs barked.

"I'm afraid Agent Todd is right Jethro you are personally connected to the case and far too emotionally connected to it you being involved with the investigation is not good for the team, not good for you and certainly not fair or safe for Tony." Vance said coming down from his office to the bullpen. "Go home get some sleep be with Shannon I'm sure she is just as upset as you are."

"Oh alright" Gibbs sighed.

"No Maggie there is no need for you to come home from camp in fact if this _is_ related to your dad's job you are far safer in the woods than you would be here." Shannon was saying into her cellphone as Gibbs walked through the door.

"Oh Jethro I am surprised you are home." She said looking at him.

"Yeah I got sent home. I think I'm gonna go to bed I am exhausted." Gibbs replied.

"OK go on can you say hi to Maggie real quick I wanted to call her at camp and let the camp know in case this is related to your job." Shannon explained.

"Oh God I didn't think of that!" Gibbs cried.

"Hey babe it's OK." Shannon assured.

Gibbs took the phone. "Hi Maggie everything will be fine we will call as soon as we hear anything and if need be we will send someone to the camp but, I don't think it will come to that." He told her. Gibbs handed Shannon her cellphone back and took out his own he sighed and dialed the number this was going to be rough but, he deserved to know.

"Hi dad"

"Hi Leroy is everything OK?"

"No dad it's not OK."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Tony he's missing I think he's been kidnapped."

"No Leroy please tell me this is just a sick joke."

"It's not dad he's really gone! My baby is gone!"

"Oh God Leroy I am so sorry."

"I can't go through this again."

"Leroy have faith you will find him."

Gibbs hung up his phone and him and Shannon went to bed for a restless and wasted night of sleep.

"FEDERAL AGENTS!" McGee yelled as they ran into the building.

He had been the Senior Agent for a year Gibbs had retired not long after his adoptive son Tony had disappeared twenty one years before. God the must be twenty five almost twenty six by now. McGee and everybody was sad they didn't get to see Tony grow up and Gibbs was completely devastated he had already lost his own daughter Kelly years ago. He just stormed out one day and never returned. McGee had heard that Maggie hadn't spoken to him or Jimmy Palmer who had been her boyfriend in years and that Shannon had left him. Kate had retired last year after she got shot at and couldn't handle it.

"Congratulations twenty one years you are free to go. Not that anyone will care about you." A man said unlocking a closet. McGee looked up and couldn't believe his sight it was Tony!

"Excuse me young man is your name Tony DiNozzo and were you taken in by an Agent Gibbs?" McGee asked.

Tony was shocked and a little scared he had been until that bastard kidnapped him. "Uh yes but this guy kidnapped me and locked me in here it's been twenty one years." He replied.

Gibbs was sitting alone in his basement his family was gone his eldest daughter was murdered over forty years ago, his adopted son had been kidnapped twenty one years ago today, his youngest daughter hadn't spoken to him or returned home in nineteen just after graduation, and his wife had had enough and left fifteen years ago. He heard a knock on the door, sighed, grabbed his cane, sat on the chair that carried him up and down the basement stairs and went to the door. He answered and saw his long lost son.

"TONY!" He cried

"GIBBS!" Tony cried.

Gibbs woke up with a start in a sweat.

"Jethro what's wrong?" Shannon asked.

"I had this dream Tony was gone for twenty one year's Maggie dumped Jimmy and stopped talking to me and you left." Gibbs said.

"Jethro it's OK it was just a dream." Shannon assured.

It was two in the morning when Gibbs got the call from McGee.

"Gibbs"

"I think we found him Boss."

"Tony?"

"Yes"

"OK tell me what ya got."

"We spoke to a neighbor of yours she responded to the BOLO she said the kidnapper had a white van with a bumper sticker for Tony's dad's company. She didn't even know it was Tony in the car she just thought it was another Caucasian toddler until she heard what happened. I put a BOLO out on the van and a man said it belonged to his neighbors."

"What's the address?"

"5364A Maple Brook Cove."

"I'll meet you there."

"Bye"

"Bye"

"What is it Jethro?" Shannon asked.

"I think they found Tony!" Gibbs cried.

Tony was sitting in the room. He didn't know how long he had been there he was terrified. What if he was in there for twenty-one years or forever? Suddenly he heard the door open. Was the man coming with more nasty water or the bathroom cup or was it another beating. He looked up and saw McGee, Kate, and Ziva.

"Hey you are OK." McGee whispered.

"Yeah we found you." Ziva added.

"You will be back with Gibbs soon." Kate assured.

McGee picked him up and carried him out of the closet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The man yelled.

"Who are you and why did you kidnap sweet little Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I am Raymond Lucas and I wanted that little piece of shit to suffer in jail like my best friend and his father." Lucas explained.

"Why he did nothing wrong?" Kate asked cuffing Lucas,

Kate and Ziva put Lucas in the Charger while McGee carried Tony to Gibbs's old pick-up truck.

"We found him Boss." He said.

Gibbs practically jumped out of the truck.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it's me Gibbs." Gibbs whispered pulling Tony into his arms.

"Gibbs how long was I gone? Was it twenty-one years?" Tony asked.

Gibbs was stunned his dream had meant something and the house looked just like the one in the dream.

"Are you OK Boss?" McGee asked.

"Yeah McGee I am fine." Gibbs whispered.

"No Tony you were gone far too long but not years just a few hours." Gibbs assured.

Gibbs carried Tony into the house. Shannon jumped out of the chair and screamed when she saw Tony.

"Yeah we found him. Shan we found him." Gibbs whispered.

"I…I have to call Maggie." Shannon said.

"Gibbs can I sleep with you and Shannie? Cos last time I went to sleep in my bed I was taken?" Tony asked.

"Of course anytime you want Tony." Gibbs assured.

Gibbs took out his cell and called his dad.

"Leroy are you OK?"

"Yeah dad I'm great."

"How Tony is missing?"

"We found him dad we found him."

"That's great son."

Gibbs hung up the phone and went back to his family. He placed Tony between him and Shannon in the bed and the two of them curled up close to their son.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs shifted nervously on his feet as he stood waiting at the bus station it was June 15th and he was picking up Maggie and Jimmy. He hadn't exactly forgiven Jimmy for Tony being kidnapped under his watch a few days before he went to camp the week before. Now Shannon and Ducky had pretty much demanded he apologized. Especially since Jimmy had been Maggie's boyfriend for two years, Even Maggie had forgiven Jimmy after Shannon explained what happened. Now all that was left was Gibbs and that would be rough apologies were never really Gibbs's strong suit. He was lucky since Maggie and Jimmy's camp buses would arrive at the bus station about the same time. He looked up and saw a bus with a "Camp Spirit" banner on it. He stood and watched as kids ran off and greeted their parents finally he saw Jimmy with a slight tan in an orange "Camp Spirit" shirt.

"Yes I'll call you Sam don't worry!" Jimmy called to a boy waving out the window.

"Hey Jimmy over here!" Gibbs called.

"Oh Mr. Gibbs where's Ducky?" Jimmy asked.

"He had to help Jordan Hampton with an autopsy." Jimmy explained.

"Well can't I just catch another bus to get closer to home I have my metro card." Jimmy replied.

"No Jimmy I need to talk to you besides I am picking Maggie up here anyway." Gibbs explained.

"What do we need to talk about? You need to yell at me more?" Jimmy asked cynically.

"No Jimmy look I am so sorry about what happened I was way out of line it's just Tony means a lot to me." Gibbs apologized while he was apologizing he didn't realize that Maggie's bus had arrived and she had been there for a good part of the conversation.

"Why were you so mean to Jimmy?" She asked.

"Tony being gone really scared me." Gibbs replied.

"That's no excuse Jimmy would never let anything happen to Tony!" Maggie yelled.

The ride home was awkward and silent. Maggie had decided she wasn't talking to Gibbs ever again.

/

"Well the good news Raymond Lucas is likely to be reunited with his good friend DiNozzo Senior in jail." Gibbs said entering the Bullpen the Monday after the incident with Maggie.

"How's Tony doing with what happened?" McGee asked.

"Not good poor kid he has to sleep with me and Shan every night we are moving him into his bed once he falls asleep and Jess puts him in there for his naps he won't leave he side though." Gibbs replied.

"Who the hell kidnaps a child and locks them up like that?" Kate asked,

"Happens a lot in Israel now if I am not mistaken when someone says the good news is there is also often bad news." Ziva replied.

"Yeah Maggie isn't speaking to me. She uh she heard me apologizing to Jimmy and is really mad." Gibbs replied.

"What about Jimmy?" Kate asked.

"He is mad at least he'll talk to me though.

/

"Hey Steph" Shannon croaked.

"Hi Shannon are you OK?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah it's just a sore throat." Shannon assured.

"Another one you've had a lot of those this year. I want to check you out." Stephanie replied.

"Oh no don't bother I'm fine." Shannon argued.

"Shan I will sit on you." Stephanie argued.

"Oh alright" Shannon sighed reluctantly sitting on the examination table.

Stephanie took out her light and looked at throat.

"Shannon you are going to need you tonsils and adenoids out." Stephanie said.

"Are you sure? I mean can't I just take medicine?" Shannon asked even though almost every day she assured kids and even her own children all three of them four if you counted Jethro they'd be fine and the surgery was for the best she hated the idea of being cut open.

"Yes Shannon you will need it done I'm sorry." Stephanie replied.

In the end Shannon wound up being scheduled for surgery on Wednesday and planned to return to work at the earliest Friday.

/

"Mom! Tony! I'm home!" Maggie called.

"Hi Maggie!" Gibbs called.

"Hey Maggie" Shannon said.

"Maggie!" Tony squealed.

"When is she going to talk to me again Shan?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know you remember when you were a teenager." Shannon replied.

When the sat down to dinner Gibbs asked everyone about their day since Shannon couldn't talk well.

"Me and Jimmy started our summer jobs at the movie theater and our boss offered us full time jobs there like when school starts back up." Maggie replied looking at Shannon since she usually was the one to ask.

"Oh that's great." Gibbs replied as if Maggie had spoken to him.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Amara Franks and I got married." Tony replied. (Leia had met Jessica at the park so the kids could play.)

"Oh that's cute." Shannon said wearily.

"Shan how are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh Steph looked at my throat and said I need my tonsils and adenoids out they are doing it Wednesday." Shannon replied.

"Oh do I need to take off work?" Gibbs asked.

"No just drop me off on your way in and pick me up after maybe visit at lunch if you don't have a call out you've been missing too much." Shannon replied.

"NO!" Tony yelled.

"Tony's what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"When my real mommy went to the hospital she never came home!" Tony cried.

"Don't worry Tony your real mommy was really sick Shannon is just having a little surgery like what you had except she will be home that night instead of the next morning." Gibbs assured. (Tony's birth mother had likely been dead before she got to the hospital and Tony had spiked a slight fever and had to be kept overnight after his surgery a few months before.)

"Yeah Tony listen to your daddy." Shannon replied before leaving to go to bed.

"Yeah Tony and if anything does go wrong he'll just blame Jimmy." Maggie mumbled.

"Maggie go to your room!" Gibbs demanded.

Maggie rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her room.

/

Wednesday morning Gibbs got Maggie off to school which was hard since she wasn't talking to him, made sure Jessica arrived early to watch Tony, and got Shannon to Bethesda all before work. They had a case Petty Officer found dead in her car outside her friend's house but no new callout so Vance gave him permission to go see Shannon. He was relieved to hear that everything had gone fine and she could go home that evening. She had just woken up and they wanted to watch her for a few hours just to be safe.

"Hey Jethro"

"Hi Shan I was told we could take you home this evening."

"That's great."

Gibbs returned to work and worked the case. He left at five but asked his agents to go question the friends other roommate. He went to get Shannon and took her home. When he got there Maggie was shooting hoops with Jimmy and Tony was sitting on the porch looking distraught.

"Tony son what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Shannon?" Tony asked.

"I'm right here Tony it's OK." Shannon assured.

"You sure you're OK?" Tony asked.

"Yeah son and since I have to eat ice-cream and don't quite feel like cooking we all do." Shannon replied.

"OK" Tony cried excitedly

"Hey what about the diabetic who thanks to his job at the movie theater at has eaten all the sugar he is allowed in a day?" Jimmy asked.

"I hear your Uncle is making a delicious chicken with no sugar." Gibbs said.

"Fine" Jimmy replied heading for his 1998 Taurus.

"Hey can I eat with him?" Maggie asked.

"No" Gibbs replied.

Maggie scoffed made herself a bowl of "Late Night Snack" and went up to her room while Gibbs and Shannon ate downstairs with Tony.

/

**A/N: There you have chapter eight I already wrote chapter nine since the first half of it was originally part of this one before I decided to go deeper into that plot and didn't want to cause confusion. Which I will likely post tomorrow. Just a warning chapter nine has a pretty heavy cliffhanger, is mostly flashback, and pretty angsty. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Maggie I think you should forgive your dad he didn't mean to be mean to me he's just really sensitive with losing your sister and everything. Jimmy said as he cranked the popcorn machine at the movie theater the two were working at for the remainder of the summer. It was the day after Shannon's surgery and the kids third day at the theater. They were a few minutes away from being off for the day.

"You just don't get it do ya Jimmy?" Maggie asked rolling her eyes as she handed a kid his ticket.

"Oh yeah I remember how upset you were when he got blown up when we were nine and you were fighting about him making you go to my birthday party." Jimmy argued.

"Why wouldn't I want to go to your birthday we are friends." Maggie asked.

"Not at first you thought I was weird." Jimmy explained.

Maggie looked and made sure that there was nobody else in line and that they were off. She knew she should forgive her dad because he hadn't spoken to her grandpa Jack from since Kelly's funeral until a case brought them to Stillwater when she was twelve. She hadn't even met him and her dad had told her he was dead when it was grandfather's day at school. Now they were speaking again and Grandpa Jack was her favorite person except maybe her "sister" Abby. So she walked out to her car, drove to the park she and Jimmy meet at frequently (he would be there soon he just had to go check on his uncle who wasn't feeling well), closed her eyes and let herself remember the events she had spent years trying to forget. Her dad almost dying and finding out about the sister she never even knew existed.

_Flashback_

"I don't care if he is Ducky's nephew I am not going!" Nine year old Maggie argued.

"Yes you are! I already told Ducky you were coming and it wouldn't be fair to Jimmy!" Gibbs argued.

"I HATE YOU!" Maggie yelled before storming out of the living room.

"Maggie Ann Gibbs you did not mean that now come on you have to get ready for school." Shannon said handing Maggie her blue and green book bag.

Two hours later Maggie was in math class working on her on minute multiplication quiz basically that was a quiz given to the class of each of the first twelve multiples once you passed one you were bumped up to the next. She was on the twelve's and if today went right she'd be the first kid done and if that happened she'd get to pick the cupcakes Mrs. Ellena made for the end of the year party in a few weeks. Maggie was just doing 9x12 which was 108. When one of the assistants from the office came in and handed Mrs. Ellena a note. She read it and called Maggie.

"Maggie Gibbs you need to report to the Principal's office right away." Mrs. Ellena said.

"Ohhhhh" The class cried.

"Maggie's in trouble when she gets home her mother whose seen my butthole and crazy father's gonna pop her bubble!" A kid named Randy Trevor teased.

"Shut-up Randy nobody likes you!" Maggie cried.

"Maggie Gibbs and Randal Trevor cool it! Maggie go to the office! Randy work on your math quiz now!" Mrs. Ellena called.

Maggie took her backpack and headed out of the classroom and down the hall to Principal Hill's office. When she got there she noticed that Jimmy was there two. She wondered why he was here Ducky never got Jimmy out of school and her dad rarely did.

"Oh no did my dad do this to get me to go to that stupid party?" She wondered.

The two looked at each other shrugged and walked into the principal's office. When they entered they were surprised to see neither of their parents just her "sister" Kate. Who was leaning against the wall crying. Had something happened to her Uncle Ducky?

"Kate what's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"Come on kids we need to go." Kate said her voice cracking.

When they arrived at Kate's she opened the backdoor for them and then got in the front seat as she pulled out of the school she looked in the rearview mirror.

"Maggie I have some really bad news for you." Kate explained.

"Why am I getting out too then?" Jimmy asked.

"Your Uncle won't be able to get you so I just went ahead and checked you both out." Kate explained.

"Wh what's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"Your dad was in a real bad accident at work and he's in the hospital." Kate explained.

"What happened will he be OK?" Maggie asked.

Kate sighed "We were working and he got caught up in an explosion he's in a coma and I don't know." Kate replied.

He was in that coma for nineteen days and when he finally woke up he had amnesia.

"Why can't I go see him? He's awake isn't he?" Maggie asked.

"Yes but you have to be sixteen to get into the ICU." Shannon explained. "Now wait out here."

Maggie did as she was told until her Aunt Jenny came over to her.

"Hey Maggie I have a way you can see your dad since more than immediate family are allowed to see him now." She said handing her the bag.

"How I am too young?" Maggie asked.

"Look in the bag." Jenny said grinning.

Maggie opened the bag and saw a curly grey Halloween wig, a pair of large rimmed fake glasses with black frames, and a small old lady dress another Halloween costume.

"Put this on and follow me lead." Jenny whispered.

Maggie complied and followed Jenny into the ICU.

"Excuse me who is she?" The nurse asked pointing at Maggie.

"Uh Margret Rosenberg an old friend of the Gibbs's" Jenny lied.

Maggie nodded and followed her to her dad's cubicle. Her mom was standing there looking sad showing her dad a picture.

"That's me, you, and Kelly right?" He asked.

Maggie was confused" who was Kelly and why did he think she was her but, not remember her?"

"No honey that's not Kelly that's our other daughter Maggie she's going to be ten in August." Shannon explained.

"No that's not possible the doctor said you couldn't have any more babies." Gibb replied.

"No honey we did and her name is Maggie." Shannon explained.

"No that's not possible and besides where's Kelly?" Gibbs asked.

"Honey she died she was murdered I witnessed a murder and she died because of me." Shannon said sadly.

"He doesn't even remember me!" Maggie cried before running out of the ICU with Jenny following behind.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE HER INTO THE ICU DO YOU REALIZE HOW DUMB THAT WAS?!" Shannon yelled.

"I JUST WANTED HER TO SEE HER DAD!" Jenny shrieked.

'YOU KNEW DAMN WELL HE HAD AMNEISA! SHE IS PROBALY SCARED FOR LIFE NOW!" Shannon yelled.

"I JUST THOUGHT AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER ABOUT KELLY?! Jenny demanded.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU TELL A LITTLE GIRL HER SISTER WAS MURDERED!? IT WAS BEFORE SHE WAS BORN SO WE JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER FOR HER!" Shannon screamed.

"See he doesn't even remember me." Maggie whimpered she and Jimmy were lying on Maggie's bed while Shannon and Jenny fought. Shannon had heard Maggie's cry and was furious. She had taken Maggie home and Ducky had left Jimmy with Shannon so he could see Gibbs.

"It's OK Maggie it happens he will remember you soon enough." Jimmy assured.

"And what if he doesn't?" Maggie asked.

"Oh he will and if he doesn't I will never forget you even if I got blown up by fifty billion bombs." Jimmy said.

"I think if that many went off the world would end." Maggie said giggling.

"Then I'd still remember you even if you went to heaven and I went to hell." Jimmy said.

"What if you went to heaven and I went to hell?" Maggie asked.

"You could never go to hell Maggie." Jimmy replied.

"OK then why didn't they tell me about Kelly?" Maggie asked.

"They just didn't want to hurt you." Jimmy replied.

"I guess." Maggie said skeptically.

Eventually Gibbs did regain his memory but after that he left for Mexico with her Grandpa Mike Franks (who was murdered at their house last year thankfully she had been staying with her friend Vanessa that night.)

"Jethro Are you sure about this Maggie is really hurt by all of this and so is your team?" Shannon asked.

"Yes OK my daughter is dead and I know I love Maggie but everything is just so mixed up right now she and the team would be better with me gone." Gibbs replied.

"Well if it's what you want." Shannon replied before going back into the house this was all she could take.

"Why doesn't he love me anymore?" Maggie asked as she watched him put the last bag in Mike's rental car from her tree house.

"I don't know Maggie but, my Uncle Ducky said he's still sick and that he may not ever be himself again but, don't worry cause I will always love you." Jimmy assured before climbing out of the tree house.

It was months before Gibbs came back for good he came back for a couple days when her sister "Ziva witnessed an assassination but, left while she was still in school. He missed her starting fifth grade but finally her Uncle Fornell and his daughter were in danger and he finally came back to them for good.

_END FLASHBACK_

Maggie opened her eyes and realized it was getting dark she looked at her phone and realized it was seven thirty and she had promised to be home half an hour ago for dinner (the family ate an hour later over the summer) and that she also had like fifty missed calls from Jimmy but none from her parents. She hopped in the car and rushed home driving as fast as she could without risking getting a ticket. When she arrived home the house was dark and her mom's car was gone but, Jimmy was parked in the driveway and he was sitting on the porch crying. She got out of the car and asked what was wrong. Little did she know his answer would their and everybody around them forever.

**A/N: OK so there's the cliffhanger I told ya about don't worry I won't make you wait four months like the real NCIS writers (Unless I sit on my laptop again). I should post chapter 10 by Monday or Tuesday. Thanks for your support reviews are welcome. Sorry for the lack of Tony but I wanted to have a Maggie centric chapter that explains a few things about her their maybe more later on. Oh just a warning major character death in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"She had better be home when we get there." Gibbs said as he turned onto their street.

"I'm sure she will be and we did leave exactly at seven so while we will discipline her we should let her explain herself." Shannon replied.

"DAMMIT!" Gibbs yelled slamming his hand onto the steering wheel.

Tony immediately started to cry.

"Jethro don't get angry like that it upsets Tony." Shannon warned,

"Well look whose car is in the driveway!" Gibbs barked.

Shannon looked and saw Jimmy's car parked behind Maggie's "Oh Jethro maybe they're just outback in the tree house."

"No she is breaking all the rules I don't know how she got so out of hand." Gibbs said haughtily as he pulled in behind Shannon.

"Oh yeah because her daddy was such a saint when he was her age." Shannon said rolling her eyes.

"Shan this is not a time to joke!" Gibbs argued.

/

"It'll be OK Jimmy." Maggie assured.

Jimmy just sat on the couch crying. Suddenly two beams of light shone through the window.

"Oh my parents are home." Maggie whispered just as the front door opened.

"MAGGIE ANN GIBBS! JAMES LUCUS PALMER! GET OUT HERE NOW! YOU TWO ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!" Gibbs yelled.

"I guess we have to tell him what happened now." Jimmy said nervously.

"Maggie Ann Gibbs what the hell has gotten into you? Giving me the cold shoulder, breaking curfew, HAVING BOYS OVER?!" Gibbs questioned angrily.

"Look I'm sorry about curfew but I went to the park near the movie theater after work and lost track of time. I am sorry." Maggie replied.

"OK but why is Jimmy here?" Gibbs asked.

"I am sorry Mr. Gibbs I didn't know where else to go." Jimmy replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Dad Ducky is dead." Maggie said sadly.

"What? When? How?" Gibbs asked.

"I came home from work to check on him since he had called in sick today. Then I was going to go meet Maggie at the park. Anyway I got home and Ducky wasn't on the couch so I figured he had gone to bed so I went upstairs to check on him and when I got up there I heard the shower was on. I thought he was just taking a bath but something didn't feel right so I knocked on the door but he didn't answer. I got really worried so I went and got the key to the door and opened it and when I did I saw him lying face down in the tub. I…I tried CPR but he was already gone." Jimmy explained his voice cracking.

"Did you get the body taken care of?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I called his friend Jordan Hampton Th…that's what he told me to do if anything ever happened to him and she took him to her lab." Jimmy replied.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened?" Shannon asked.

"He had been having problems with his heart but he told me not to worry. He told me he'd be OK! He lied to me!" Jimmy cried.

"Jimmy he didn't lay to you he probably just didn't realize he was so sick. It even could have been natural he was past eighty." Gibbs assured fighting back tears.

"Oh yeah you would defend a parent lying to the kid!" Maggie cried before running up stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

"Jethro you talk to Maggie I will figure out what to do with Jimmy it's probably too late to plan anything." Shannon said.

"OK do you mind if I call the team besides Jimmy we were all Ducky had." Gibbs asked.

"No problem and I am so sorry I know how close you two were." Shannon replied.

"Thanks Shan. Jimmy we are so sorry and you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks can I just go to bed?" Jimmy asked.

"Do you mind taking the couch bed in the den? No offense it's just we don't want you sharing a room with Maggie and Tony's room is too small for both of you plus he has nightmares a lot." Shannon explained.

"It's fine. I could sleep in his bed and he could stay with you so you can use the den?" Jimmy offered.

"Nah we hardly ever use it except as a guestroom when Jack visits he can't handle the stairs and Tony wets the bed sometimes." Shannon replied.

"Poor kid" Jimmy whispered.

/

"Hey Mags" Gibbs whispered.

"Hi dad" Maggie replied.

"Can we talk?" Gibbs asked.

Maggie nodded "Dad I am really sorry about Ducky and really really sorry about how I have behaved lately. It's just when I heard you yelled at Jimmy I felt so angry. I mean I realize you were really upset about Tony it's just I love Jimmy the way you love mom and hate to see him hurting." she said.

"You are forgiven and in light of the circumstances off restriction as long as you promise never to act like that again." Gibbs replied.

"I won't and I am so sorry again." Maggie replied.

"So tell me what the lying thing was about and why you came home late." Gibbs replied.

"After work I went to the park I was supposed to meet Jimmy but, he never showed. He had reminded me of when you got blown-up that time and lost your memory when you forgot about me. Jimmy was my only real friend through that even Vanessa said you had left me forever and your team resented me for some reason. Jimmy was always there though ever since we have been inseparable." Maggie explained.

"Oh I didn't realize that hurt you so bad. I am glad I left for a time though my brain was still recovering, I had an extremely short fuse, and I cried a lot and still had trouble piecing life together. From what your mom told me the man you saw when Jenny snuck you into the ICU I will never forgive her for that hurt you real bad well Maggie I was still him when I was gone. That case with Fornell brought me back though thank God." Gibbs explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Maggie asked.

"Kelly?" Gibbs questioned.

"Your mom and I both felt very guilty about what happened. I mean your mom was who he wanted to kill and I couldn't keep her safe. It is an unimaginable feeling of guilt I pray you never feel. It took us a long time to heal well after you were born. Heck with the exception of the night he was missing and probably tonight your mom hasn't cried since we got Tony." Gibbs replied. "Don't ever think we don't love you though we do with all our hearts it's just Tony is broken just like us."

"Him being here has helped me to. It feels good to be able to mention him instead of just a sister that died before I was born when people ask if I have any siblings. He is a great kid too if half of what's happened to him in his short time happened to me in my seventeen years I'd never survive. He has been doing that for four years he deserves the best from you guys." Maggie replied.

"So do you." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks dad and again I am really sorry about Ducky I will miss him so much I can't imagine how you and Jimmy must feel." Maggie said.

"We will all miss him and it's hard but he is in a better place and Jimmy will stay with us." Gibbs tearfully replied.

"Are you OK dad?" Maggie asked.

"Not now but I'll be OK We'll be OK." Gibbs replied. "We'll be OK." he whispered.

**A/N: Sorry for killing Ducky and don't worry this story is very AU and David is returning. Also sorry for the delay I had problems with Microsoft Word and in wound up having to do a complete restore which thankfully kept this story and only went back a couple days. New chapter will be up sometime next week**


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs walked down the stairs after his conversation with Maggie. He walked past the den and looked in on Jimmy who was lying on the pull out couch reading a book but as Gibbs tried to come in Jimmy leaned over, turned off the lamp, and turned away. Gibbs's heart broke for that kid he had lost his birth parents when he was six and now eight years later he has lost his uncle the last real family he had. Gibbs knew that Jimmy's mom Nancy was Ducky's younger half-sister. She was almost forty years younger than Ducky and her mom was actually younger than Ducky. Ducky's dad had died when Nancy was in college of natural causes and her mom died of cancer just before Jimmy was born. She and her husband David died in a fire or something Gibbs couldn't remember when Jimmy was six thankfully Jimmy was at summer camp so he was unharmed. For years Ducky raised him and cared for his mother even when she went into the nursing home until she died two years ago just before Jimmy turned fifteen. Now Ducky was gone and Jimmy had nobody. Gibbs knew that Ducky's will stated that should anything happen to him Jimmy would be placed in the care of the Gibbs family. Gibbs thought about his own kids Kelly's had been Jack or Joan, Maggie's was Abby but, they hadn't picked one for Tony he realized he needed to do that. He decided to speak with Shannon about it later. Though he was leaning towards the McGee's so if God forbid anything happened to them the kids would be together. Gibbs walked into the main living room and saw Shannon sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Hey Jethro are you ok?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah I I'm fine me and Maggie made up." Gibbs replied.

"That's good but, I was talking about Ducky dying." Shannon replied.

"I…I need to call the team." Gibbs replied.

"OK I think I am going to go to bed." Shannon replied.

Gibbs grabbed his cellphone and walked down to the basement. On the way down he decided the order he'd make the calls. He decided he's call Vance first since he was the one who'd have to find a replacement and the easiest to break the news to, then Ziva, then The McGee's, and Kate last since she's be the hardest to tell since they were the closest. Once he was locked in the basement he began making calls.

"Hello Leon?"

"_Hi Jethro why are you calling me at home?"_

"I hope I'm not calling too late."

"_No me and Jackie were just er working out."_

"Listen I have some bad news Ducky died this afternoon."

"_Oh Jethro I am so sorry are you OK?"_

"Yeah I'm fine go back to whatever you were doing."

"_Bye"_

"Hi Ziva"

"_Oh Gibbs do we have a case?"_

"No we don't have a case I just have some bad news Ducky died today."

"_Oh Gibbs I am so sorry when's the funeral?"_

"I'll let you know bye."

"_Bye"_

"Hello McGee, Hi Abby"

"_What can I do for ya Boss?" "HI GIBBS!"_

"Listen I have some sad news Ducky died today."

"_Oh My God it was so sudden." "NOOO!"_

"It's OK Abbs he's in a better place. Goodbye"

"_Goodbye and I am sorry" "B…Bye"_

"Hi Kate"

"_Hi Gibbs are you ok?_

"Listen I have some really bad news for you.

"_Did something happen to Tony?"_

"No it's about Ducky."

"_Oh no what happened?"_

"Kate he…he died this afternoon."

"_No please no! What happened?!_

"I don't know yet me, Shannon, and Tony got home from dinner and Maggie was home with Jimmy and he said that he had found Ducky dead in the shower when he got off work."

"_Oh God no poor Jimmy. Does he know what happened?_

"Jimmy thinks it was his heart. I'll let you know Ehen I hear something and when the funeral is."

"_Thanks Gibbs I know he meant a lot to you too. Goodbye."_

"Bye Kate and I am so sorry."

Once he was done making the calls Gibbs walked upstairs. He peaked in the den at Jimmy who was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling Gibbs couldn't tell if he was awake or not. He just heard him moan "Ducky" at one point. Next he walked upstairs and peaked in on his family. First he went to Maggie's room. She was sitting at her desk on her computer with her ear buds in. She merely looked up and shrugged when Gibbs walked in. Next he looked in on Shannon who was asleep he left pretty quickly so he didn't wake her. Last he looked in on Tony to his surprise he was awake playing with the toy car Ducky had given him. Usually Tony was asleep by eight or eight thirty even though his bedtime wasn't really until nine.

"Hey Tony what are you doing up?" Gibbs asked.

"Why are you sad? Did I do something wrong?" Tony asked.

"No Tony you didn't I am sad because my friend Ducky died today." Gibbs replied.

"The one who gave me this?" Tony asked holding out the toy car.

"Yeah that's who." Gibbs replied.

"My fault?" Tony asked.

"No Tony it's not your fault. He was he was sick." Gibbs replied.

"What if you and Shannon get sick and die too?" Tony asked.

"If anything happens to me and Shannon you will go to live with your Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby." Gibbs explained. He hadn't asked them yet but he knew they would be OK with that McGee would take more convincing but Abby would be thrilled.

"OK goodnight Gibbs." Tony replied.

"Goodnight Tony I love you." Gibbs replied placing Tony in bed before turning off the light and leaving the room.

Once he was sure everyone was OK he walked back down into the basement, he grabbed his tools, poured a glass of bourbon, and drank a toast to Ducky. He worked on his latest boat though this one wasn't like the others this one was a boat shaped bed for Tony. He just kept pouring glasses of bourbon for himself until the world went black around him.

/

"GIBBS!" Tony cried as he ran downstairs to the basement.

The first time Gibbs brought him down there he was terrified that he was going to be locked down there now he knew he was safe and he loved it. This time however something felt wrong. Gibbs was sitting on his workbench in front of the bed he was building for Tony slouched over and unmoving his hammer and sand paper lay on the floor beside him and a glass of "grown-up juice" lay shattered on the other side. Tony ran over to Gibbs.

"GIBBS! WAKE UP GIBBS! GIBBS!" Tony yelled shaking Gibbs except Gibbs didn't move he just fell forward onto his work table.

**A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! Another cliffhanger I think I have a problem. Should post another chapter either before the weekend or early next week. **

**A/N 2: Six days until I can live again!**


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie was lying in bed half asleep trying to process the previous night. Losing track of time at the park, coming home and finding Jimmy crying on the porch, him telling her Ducky had died, the conversation with her dad it had been an emotional evening to say the least. Suddenly she was snapped from her dreamlike state by the sound of her phone buzzing. She rolled over in her bed and looked at the text.

"_Maggie its mom Stephanie's water heater broke last night and she needs to wait for her super/repairman so I need to open the office today. Can you get Tony up this am?"_

Maggie sighed at her mom's long text and her having to get up early to take care of Tony. She got up, dressed, and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw that there was still coffee so either her dad must either still be asleep or had to rush off to work too. She walked over to pour herself a cup and noticed a note by the coffee maker.

"_Took Jimmy to morning mass will return shortly." Kate and Abby._

Maggie was just pouring her cup when she heard Tony scream. She realized it was coming from the basement. She ran to the basement when she reached the door she realized he was yelling "Gibbs" which is what he called Gibbs. Maggie flung the door open and raced down the stairs. When she got to the bottom to her horror she saw her dad slouched over his latest project and Tony shaking him yelling "Gibbs! Wake up Gibbs!" Maggie looked down and saw his tools lying on one side of him, a shattered bourbon glass on the other, and an empty bottle lying underneath the table.

"Oh God did he? Is he? No he wouldn't. Would he?" Maggie thought.

"M…Maggie is Gibbs dead?" Tony asked looking up at her with sadness in his green eyes.

"I don't know Tony." Maggie replied. "Can you go upstairs please?" she asked.

Maggie gently pulled her father's body down onto the floor and knelt beside him. She remembered what they said to do in health class first she placed her hand on his carotid artery and was relieved to find a pulse. Next she placed her hand over his nose and was relieved that he was breathing. She was relieved that he hadn't drunk himself to death but, saddened that he had drank himself into that state. She ran upstairs, got a glass of cold water, went back to the basement and poured it on her dad.

Gibbs stirred slightly "MM Maggie what happened?" he asked.

"You're hung-over." Maggie replied hastily.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Just get in the shower I'll tell you later." Maggie replied.

Gibbs complied and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Maggie followed him to make sure he made it upstairs OK. A few minutes later Jimmy walked through the door.

"Hey Maggie Vance gave us a long weekend." Abby said.

"Hey where's your dad?" Kate asked.

"In the shower he uh had a rough night." Maggie replied.

"Is he OK?" Abby asked concerned.

"Yeah he had a bit much to drink last night." Maggie explained.

"Ohhhhh" Kate and Abby said in unison.

"Hey Maggie can you tell our boss what happened and see if I can get time off?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure" Maggie replied.

A few minutes later Gibbs got out of the shower he was still hung-over but, he looked and smelled way better and seemed to be getting around better.

"Kate? Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"We took Jimmy to church." Abby replied.

"I can't believe Ducky is gone." Kate added.

"Ne either hey can you tell Vance I called in?" Gibbs asked.

"He gave us a long weekend." Kate explained.

"OK" Gibbs replied heading to his room.

Tony came in from the kitchen with one of his pop tarts and a Hi-C.

"Gibbs OK?" Tony asked.

"Yeah he just had a bad night. He really misses Ducky." Abby replied scooping Tony into her arms.

/

Gibbs lay in bed trying to sleep off the killer hangover he was suffering. He had gotten way to drunk the night before after hearing about Ducky's death. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He looked up and saw Ducky standing in front of his bed.

"Ducky? Why are? How are? I thought you were?" Gibbs stammered.

"Dead?" Ducky finished.

Gibbs nodded.

"Well I am Jethro. I just came to you because I need to have a word with you." Ducky explained.

"What about Jimmy?" Gibbs asked.

"Why of course I'll visit him when the time is right." Ducky assured.

"What do you need with me?" Gibbs asked.

"I need to discuss your behavior last night." Ducky explained.

"What about it?" Gibbs questioned.

"You had way too much to drink you drank yourself near to death and it wasn't young Maggie who found you down there it was Young Anthony." Ducky replied.

"Oh God Tony found me? I didn't even know he was up." Gibbs replied.

"Yes it was Jethro and the poor boy thought you were dead. Jesus Christ Jethro he already lost his mother to an overdose an overdose he witnessed no less. Then first father he had close to death from alcohol poisoning." Ducky chided.

"Oh God thanks Ducky I will be more careful and Semper Fi Duck" Gibbs replied and with that his friend was gone.

/

A few hours later Maggie left for work with Abby babysitting Tony along with baby Kayla. Since Kyle had gone to the movies with Seth and Zach and McGee had gone to the bookstore. When he returned and Gibbs woke up they took Jimmy to get his bed and some of his things.

"Hey Boss are you OK?" McGee asked.

"Yeah McGee I'm fine." Gibbs said livelily.

"How are you Jimmy this must be really hard on you." McGee commented.

"I miss him" was all Jimmy said.

/

"You never told me what happened to your parents." Maggie commented from as she and Jimmy sat in her old tree house after she got off of work that evening.

"We lived in a duplex in Atlanta Georgia. When I was six they sent me to summer camp and while I was there their neighbors meth lab exploded they both died instantly. The neighbors the one's with the meth lab they walked away. My parents they were good people never touched drugs except maybe pot when they were young and they died cause of some worthless addicts that went straight back to cooking meth. Then here I am just a six year old enjoying summer camp and one day I get called into the director's office and she tells me my parents are dead and I need to wait in her office for my Uncle Ducky to come for me." Jimmy tearfully explained.

"Oh Jimmy that's terrible no wonder you don't talk about it." Maggie replied.

"Yeah you are the first person I ever told when most people ask I'll say just a regular house fire or an accident." Jimmy explained.

"It's weird just yesterday we were talking about our friendship and when my dad almost died." Maggie replied.

"Yeah I will never forget that day it was the only time I ever saw you cry." Jimmy replied.

Just then Shannon's car pulled into the driveway. Maggie and Jimmy heard the car and realized it was dinner time. So they climbed down the ladder and Maggie told Tony who was playing in a turtle sandbox that dinner was ready. The three kids headed inside and met Shannon.

"Hey kids sorry I'm late we had an emergency and I just decided to get dinner." Shannon explained.

"It's OK me and Maggie were just outback." Jimmy replied.

"Oh Jimmy I went to the medical supply store, told them what happened and changed the address for your insulin." Shannon replied.

"Thanks." Jimmy replied.

"Hey Maggie your quiet tonight everything OK?" Shannon asked.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Maggie asked.

"Sure Jimmy take Tony and help him get washed up." Shannon replied.

Jimmy nodded and led Tony upstairs.

"What is it sweetie?" Shannon asked.

"This morning Tony found dad passed out in the basement." Maggie explained.

"Oh no is he OK why didn't you call me?" Shannon asked.

"He was drunk so I made him bathe and go to bed. Then since the team is off Abby helped me with Tony so I could go to work and then dad felt better and he and McGee took Jimmy to get some things. Maggie explained.

"Oh Maggie I am so sorry you and Tony had to see that. I will have a talk with your father about his behavior." Shannon replied hugging Maggie.

A few minutes later Gibbs came up from the basement and Jimmy and Tony came into the kitchen.

"Jethro may I speak to you upstairs real quick?" Shannon asked.

"Sure" Gibbs replied. The two walked upstairs.

Maggie walked over to the counter and grabbed the bags from the local taco place. She noticed that her mom had labeled everything. She found a salad for Jimmy, a burrito for her dad, another salad for her mom, a taco for Tony, and finally a cheese enchilada for herself. She left her parents food in the bag and set her own, Jimmy, and Tony's on the table. She and Jimmy began eating there food but, when Maggie looked over at Tony he wasn't eating.

"Are you OK Tony?" Maggie asked.

"I'm just not hungry." Tony replied.

"OK well at least stay at table until mom and dad get down." Maggie replied.

Tony nodded but he was confused it seemed like everyone was having private conversations lately the night before with Shannon and Jimmy, Maggie and Gibbs that morning, Maggie and Shannon a few minutes ago, and now Gibbs and Shannon. He just wanted to know what was going on and why Ducky dying had made everyone so weird and Gibbs sick. He was so scared Gibbs was dying too. After a while Gibbs and Shannon came back downstairs and joined the family at the table. Somehow Gibbs being at the table made Tony hungry. When the family was done with dinner Shannon went to have a shower, Maggie and Jimmy went back outside, and Gibbs took Tony to his room for a talk. Now Tony was confused cause he was the one getting talked to.

"Tony I am sorry you found me the way I was this morning." Gibbs said.

"Why'd you do it? Do you want to die?" Tony asked.

"No Tony I don't I was just really sad about Ducky and made a stupid mistake." Gibbs replied.

"Please don't die Gibbs! I don't want you to die!" Tony cried.

"Well I can't promise that I won't die but I can promise I won't do anything like I did last night again." Gibbs replied.

"Please Gibbs! If you die nobody will ever love me!" Tony cried.

"Tony if anything does happen to me Shannon, Maggie, Jimmy, and my team will love you and of course my dad Jackson." Gibbs assured.

"I love you Gibbs! Don't leave me Gibbs!" Tony cried,

"No matter what happens I will always love you Tony." Gibbs assured pulling the small boy close to him.

**A/N: There Gibbs is going to be fine I promise. I was going to have Ducky's funeral in this chapter but I wanted to deal with the consequences of the previous night and Jimmy's past. So the next chapter will be the funeral. Should be posted early next week.**

**A/N 2: FOUR DAYS! **


	13. Chapter 13

Ducky's funeral was held the Saturday after his death. He had made most of his arrangements and McGee had written his obituary Thursday and it was published in Friday's paper. They had opted for Saturday since Vance wanted everybody back at work Monday and The McGee's and Kate had church stuff on Sunday. So Ducky was buried Saturday at one. There was a small service for the family before which The McGee adults (they had left the kids with Sarah), Kate (Seth and Zach were at Zach's soccer game), and the Gibbs family were in attendance. Ziva had already committed to seeing a movie with a friend and would arrive for the funeral. During the family service while the adults were in the chapel having a prayer service Jimmy went and sat alone in the church nursery. Maggie noticed Jimmy wasn't in the chapel so she walked around until she found him sitting on the floor of the nursery playing with the stuffed rabbit Ducky had given him when he was a baby. She eased into the room and sat beside him on the floor.

"Are you OK Jimmy?" Maggie asked.

Jimmy looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "I…I don't ha…have anyone anymore." He replied.

"You have me, and my family, and my dad's team." Maggie replied.

"That's not the same!" Jimmy argued.

"Yeah it is because we love you like family." Maggie explained.

"That's the thing you guys are _like_ family not family not flesh and blood." Jimmy replied.

"Excuse me?" Maggie asked.

"Imagine how you'd feel if your mom and dad died then Jackson too so you just had friends not your bio family." Jimmy explained.

"None of my dad's team really has family well Kate does and they are OK." Maggie explained.

"Yeah but they have siblings at least I don't have anyone." Jimmy argued.

"Ziva doesn't." Maggie answered.

"She has her dad and I think he does care deep down my whole family is dead." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy everything will be OK." Maggie assured.

"Everything will be OK? Everything will be OK?" Jimmy questioned "Who's gonna cheer me on at graduation?"

"My family and the team." Maggie replied.

Ten minutes later Gibbs came in and said that the regular funeral was starting. During the service Maggie kept looking to the front row to see how Jimmy was doing. She was in the second row with Shannon, Tony, McGee and Ziva. While Jimmy was in the very first row with Gibbs, Kate and Abby. Gibbs had been asked years ago to give the eulogy if he died while Jimmy was still a kid and as far as Gibbs saw it seventeen only a few months older than his own daughter was still a kid. So he agreed to do it. When the minister signaled for him he nervously made his way up to the podium. Gibbs wasn't a huge fan of public speaking when he didn't accept an award people thought he was being modest and while that was true even in his younger days when he was cocky he hated it in fact his stage fright was crippling back then. Though his time at NCIS had improved that greatly he still got nervous.

_When I first met Donald Ducky Mallard almost twenty years ago I'm not going to lie to you I thought he was completely insane and I never imagined I'd be giving his eulogy in fact I never imagined we'd be friends let alone best friends. That's the funny thing about life though you never know what's going to happen. I know Ducky never expected that the sister he didn't even meet until she was a college graduate at her dad's funeral would die in an explosion and leave him to raise his young nephew any more than I expected that my wife who was told she'd never have another child after the birth of our daughter Kelly that we lost. Somehow we did and we were lucky enough to raise our children Jimmy and Maggie together. My point is Ducky was a great friend and I will never forget him as long as I live._

All of Team Gibbs offered a few words when the minster asked.

McGee: Ducky was an amazing man and I will never forget them.

Ziva: Ducky will always be in my heart because he was one of the first to accept me. I mean my brother did almost kill one of our agents. Sorry Kate.

Abby: I will never forget Ducky he was just the most amazing man and I am glad that I met him because if I hadn't my life would be so much more lonely.

Kate: Ducky was defiantly my favorite person in the world and I am so sad that he is gone. I mean when Ari wanted me dead and after he shot me thankfully it only hit my vest he is the one that kept me going.

After that the service ended and they made their way to the cemetery where Ducky was to be buried. Ducky was buried beside his mom and everybody placed something in the grave. McGee gave the bowtie Ducky had given when he married Abby. Ziva gave an Israeli flag, Abby tossed one of her studded bracelets, Shannon gave an old broken stethoscope, Kate gave a crucifix, Maggie gave a small book about Scotland she got at school book-fair, Gibbs gave the newspaper from when they pushed that man off the cliff in Europe, and Jimmy gave the only picture he had of his parents. As they were leaving the cemetery Maggie remembered the day her Aunt Jenny died. She came home from school one day to find her mom crying on the couch. At first she was terrified her dad was hurt again or worse but when she asked her mom said someone from NCIS had died. Maggie had guess McGee, Kate, Ziva or even Abby but never Jenny. She knew how close she and her dad were. When she asked where he was her mom had said that he was in California at the scene.

"You know we've all lost people." She said placing her hand on Jimmy's shoulder as they headed toward her dads car. He looked at her with sad eyes before sliding into the backseat and Maggie hoped against hope that he would be OK.

**A/N: So what did you think I hope I wrote this well with enough angst and drama in this chapter I am not quite done yet I have a few more chapters and an epilogue left. I am hoping to have updates for this story and "Times Like This" by Friday but I am not making any promises.**

**A/N 2: YAY everybody was OK! I knew they were just teasing us with McGee!** **So glad everyone is going to be OK. I feel so much better that was seriously a rough summer.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Gibbs family arrived home from Ducky's funeral around three. They held a small ceremony for Ducky just for the team and their families. Jimmy mainly just sat on the couch alone he didn't want to be there but he knew it was polite. When it was over around five Gibbs retreated to his basement, Shannon and Tony worked on dinner, and Jimmy wound up locking himself in his room. Gibbs had reinstalled the door to the den he had removed a couple years before to make the room more airy and welcoming.

"Come on Jimmy please talk to me!" Maggie begged.

"I said I just wanted to be alone!" Jimmy yelled back.

"Please Jimmy it's me at least talk to me!" She pleaded.

"I have been dealing with people all day I just want to be alone now!" Jimmy yelled.

"Fine" Maggie replied.

Since she knew her dad wanted to be alone like Jimmy and she didn't really feel like helping with dinner Maggie wound up going out back to her tree house. The one she and Jimmy had spent so much time in the one her dad and Ducky had built for her when she was four. It was where she had had her first kiss with Jimmy when she was thirteen and had lost her virginity to Jimmy there the previous summer. They had been together several times since then but were always safe. She prayed her dad didn't find out what they were doing until she was married and not getting pregnant a good way to avoid that. She wondered if Tony would have the same experiences up there as her. Though she couldn't imagine that cute little kid kissing and having sex was unthinkable. Twenty minutes later Shannon called everyone to dinner. Maggie, Tony, Shannon, and Gibbs were all at table but Jimmy had not come.

"Where's Jimmy?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Shannon replied looking around.

"I figured he'd be with Maggie." Gibbs replied.

"He was upset after the funeral and just wanted to be alone." Maggie replied

"I'll go talk to him." Shannon said standing up.

She returned a couple minutes later alone.

"Couldn't get him to come?" Gibbs asked.

Shannon shook her head and sat back down.

"Shouldn't he eat? I mean his diabetes?" Maggie asked.

"He had food at the reception and I will try to tempt him in a few hours if need be I can take him to Bethesda for IV nourishment." Shannon assured.

"You really think it will come down to that?" Maggie asked.

"No I don't I am just saying that is an option." Shannon replied.'

After dinner Maggie tried again to get Jimmy to speak to her but he kept telling her to leave him alone.

Two weeks later it happened. Maggie had gone to see a movie with Vanessa and a couple of her other girlfriends and Shannon had run out to get dinner from Jimmy's favorite pizza place leaving Gibbs alone with Jimmy and Tony. Jimmy had locked himself in the den as he had been doing pretty much every day since Ducky's funeral. Tony was down in the basement with Gibbs. Gibbs worked on Tony's bed which he had wanted to be finished with by now but with the events of the previous weeks had gotten hung up on. Tony was trying to mimic Gibbs but couldn't get the blocks to stand up right. Eventually Tony got frustrated and asked Gibbs for his paper and markers.

"Gibbs can you get me my markers and pad please?" Tony asked.

"Of course Tony what are you going to draw or is it a secret?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm making a goodbye card for Jimmy." Tony replied.

"Why are you making Jimmy a goodbye card?" Gibbs asked taken aback.

"Cause he said he was leaving." Tony replied.

"Did he say where he was going?" Gibbs asked.

"He's going to be with Ducky. I don't know how he's going to do it Shannon said we couldn't visit people in heaven." Tony replied.

"Oh God" Gibbs kept whispering as he raced up the stairs leaving a confused Tony in the basement.

Gibbs ran to the den praying he wasn't too late. He knew it would kill Maggie if she lost Jimmy and he couldn't imagine losing that kid. He was such a sweet kid and had so much potential. Gibbs would absolutely hate it if Jimmy was just another one of those tragic stories. He got up to the den and found that the door was locked. He pounded on the door and ordered that Jimmy open up. When he didn't Gibbs a skill he never thought he'd use in his real life kicking the door down. When he got in he found Jimmy curled up in a ball on his bed. Gibbs's heart dropped. Could Jimmy really be dead? God they were just starting to get over losing Ducky. Now they could have lost Jimmy to everybody was really attached to him. Slowly Gibbs made his way over to the bed dreading what he would find. He was beyond relieved when he heard a sob escape from the boy. Gibbs moved more quickly to the bed and placed his hand on Jimmy's back.

"Gibbs?" Jimmy moaned turning his head.

"Yeah Jimmy it's me. I broke the door down" Gibbs replied.

"I don't want to die! I changed my mind! Help me I'm scared!" Jimmy cried.

Gibbs paled "W…what do you mean?" he asked.

Jimmy rolled over, sat up, and showed Gibbs his bleeding wrists Gibbs also noticed that Jimmy had the picture of him and Ducky from the funeral which was now stained with tears and blood.

"Oh My God Jimmy! I am taking you to the hospital NOW!" Gibbs yelled. He was relieved that he had a first-aid kit in every room in the house except Maggie and Tony's rooms. He rushed over to the drawer and grabbed bandages. He ran back to Jimmy and wrapped his wrists. When he was done he rushed Jimmy out to the car he was almost out of the driveway when he remembered Tony. He opted to run around to the side basement entrance, flung the door open, grabbed a confused Tony, and ran back to the car. He challenged his own driving to get Jimmy to the hospital. He had got Jimmy signed in and went out to call Shannon. Who was driving home but, turned around to meet Jethro at Bethesda after promising to call Maggie.

"Where is he? Is he OK?" Maggie demanded as she rushed in the door.

"He is going to be fine they had to give him some blood and are keeping him overnight for observation just to be safe and are admitting him for psychiatric evaluation in the morning and will be there for at least seventy-two hours." Gibbs assured.

"Can I see him?" Maggie asked.

"Of course your mom is in with him now but, I'm sure he'd like to see you." Gibbs replied.

"Hey where's Tony?" Maggie asked.

"At the McGee's for the night." Gibbs replied.

"Are we staying here overnight because I can text Vanessa to bring me some clean clothes?" Maggie replied,

"Oh no Abby just offered to take him to relieve some stress but we can get him if you'd like" Gibbs explained as he walked with Maggie to Jimmy's room. When they arrived Shannon walked out.

"Make it quick visiting hours are almost over and he needs rest but, enjoy this time because you won't be able to see him again until his evaluation is over." Shannon explained.

"Hey Maggie" Jimmy said wearily.

"Hi Jimmy" Maggie replied.

The two talked until Shannon came in and signaled that it was time to go.

"Come on honey dinners in the car and Jimmy needs to rest." Shannon called.

"I love you Jimmy." Maggie whispered,

"Love you too Maggie and I am sorry I hurt you." Jimmy replied.

It was four days before they could bring Jimmy home. Team Gibbs had been called to a crime scene so Shannon and Maggie went to pick up Jimmy leaving Tony in the care of Director Vance since they weren't sure how long it would take and were worried something he saw in the hospital might upset him.

"So I know you only have to talk about it with the shrink but why'd you do it Jimmy?" Maggie asked when they were sitting in his room.

"I just missed Ducky so much and my parents too even Grandma Victoria and we never really spoke. I just got this urge. Your dad told me he heard from Tony so I guess Tony over heard me making the video I made that I was going to post in Facebook. I am glad he did I really didn't want to die and then I thought I was alone and it was too late." Jimmy explained.

"Oh Jimmy I am so sorry." Maggie replied.

The case was solved in twelve hours and once Gibbs caught some sleep he walked into Jimmy's room.

"Oh hi Gibbs." Jimmy who was sitting on his bed answered.

"Hey Jimmy I just wanted to show you something." Gibbs replied pulling an object out of the bag he was carrying.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Here" Gibbs replied handing it to him.

It was a photo album.

"I found it when I was cleaning out his house." Gibbs explained.

Jimmy looked through and saw pictures of his parents and Ducky ranging from as children to adults.

"I knew he's want you to have it even though I didn't know about it like I did everything else. He also wanted you to have this it is a little girly but it was your moms." Gibbs explained pulling a small locket out of the bag.

"Thanks" Jimmy said retrieving it he opened it and found a picture of his parents and Ducky his mom was clearly pregnant with him.

"He told me that went to you at eighteen or when you graduated whichever came first.' Gibbs explained. Jimmy birthday was always just before or just after school let out.

"Then why'd you give it to me now?" Jimmy asked.

"I thought you needed it now and just remember you always have us." Gibbs told him.

**A/N: Feedback please I think this is my best chapter of this thus far. Should update again next week but this is my last chapter directly about the events following Ducky's death.**** I am aware that they probaly wouldn't really be this OK if someone tried to commit suicide but I finished this in a rush so I am sorry. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

Jimmy was released from the hospital shrink after two sessions and then it was up to the Gibbs's to find him a new therapist. They had gone with Rachel Cranston Kate's older sister since she was already seeing Tony. Before anybody knew it Tony's fifth birthday had arrived and The Gibbs's family had managed to plan a party for him. Not a huge one just the family, the McGee's, Kate, Seth, and Zach, and Ziva. Since Jimmy's release from the hospital two major events had happened.

One a new Medical Examiner was hired Dr. Randy Carson and Gibbs suspected that he and Ziva were breaking rule twelve even though that hadn't really been a thing in almost nine years. Randy was much quieter than Ducky and only in his mid-thirties. He was Jewish and had been to Israel in college. Everybody seemed to like him pretty well even though they didn't want to because they were afraid of him replacing Ducky but he was just so likeable. Even Jimmy had taken a shine to him despite swearing that he'd hate whoever replaced his uncle. He had been invited to Tony's party but had some kind of class so he could only drop by.

The second thing was that Kate found out she was pregnant six weeks along and would be going on desk duty in the second trimester. She was hoping for a boy since she had no idea how to act with girls. She had always been a tomboy and friends with only boys and her brothers well except Abby. Not to mention her brothers only had boys of their own. Yeah she had Rachel but she was a teenager when Kate was born and they hardly hung out until Kate herself was a teen. Though she would love a girl all Seth wanted was for both mom and baby to be healthy since Zach's mom had died from an infection she got after Zach was born.

The afternoon of Tony's party came and the Gibbs family was running around trying to set up. Tony was sitting under the table trying to figure out what was going on and Jimmy had gone to an appointment with Dr. Cranston. They had decided he'd attend therapy twice a week indefinitely. As it turned out Jimmy had a lot of issue's he had never brought up. Nobody had ever known that when Ducky moved into his town house Jimmy had been so afraid that he'd die an explosion while Jimmy was gone that he refused to leave the house. They also found out that Jimmy bared a striking resemblance to Ducky's father when Ducky's mother met him and sometimes she would think Jimmy was him and say things to him thankfully she never touched him. Gibbs and Shannon ran around cleaning up the house and hanging up streamers while Maggie cleaned up outside.

"I feel like we should have invited more people his age." Gibbs commented.

"Unfortunately we don't know any." Shannon replied.

"Isn't he enrolled in school?" Maggie asked entering.

"No I tried enrolling him at the local school but they said they wanted to put him in the ESE class because of his problems but I think he is too smart for that." Shannon explained.

"Did you try Quantico school me and Jimmy did well there." Maggie asked.

"No we are trying there next week though." Gibbs replied.

Jimmy returned a few minutes later along with Ziva and the McGee's arrived not long after that. Randy dropped by and dropped off Tony's gift. The party was half over when Seth arrived along with Zach and a small package.

"Seth where's Kate?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"She had a bad morning and is in bed." Seth explained.

"Is the baby OK?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah just the morning sickness I do not envy her. Anyway I have to take Zach to a soccer game and am just dropping this off." Seth explained.

"Well alright tell Kate to feel better." Gibbs replied.

After Seth left they had cake and presents. Jimmy was allowed to have sugar but still opted to have carrot sticks because the sugar crash made his depression worse. Gibbs had gotten Tony's bed finished and set it up in his room. Randy had gotten Tony a kids book about the body, Kate got him a deceive kit, the McGee's had gotten him a child's forensic kit, Ziva got him toy guns, and Vance had even gotten him a tiny NCIS uniform which he put on right away. That night Gibbs called everyone who wasn't at the party but got gifts and thanked them.

"You really didn't have to do that Leon."

"Of course I did Jethro I love that kid."

"He is a sweet little guy."

"_Yeah part of me wishes it had been me and Jackie who had found him though I imagine Jared and Kayla wouldn't be as open to it as Maggie."_

"Yeah I went from one living child to three in matter of months it's crazy."

"_How is Jimmy doing?"_

"Better he still has problems but he is doing so much better. I still don't like leaving him alone though."

"_We are all praying for him and people at church know just so you know."_

"Thanks Leon."

"_Anytime Jethro really sorry I couldn't be there but Kayla had that recital bye."_

"I understand Leon bye."

After he was done with his phone conversations Gibbs went to put Tony to bed.

"Hey Tony did you have fun today?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I did I never had a party before." Tony replied.

"Never?" Gibbs asked.

"No my daddy said I wasn't worth a party." Tony explained.

"Of course you are Tony your dad is the one who doesn't deserve a party." Gibbs replied.

"He left me to go." Tony said.

"Well you can go to all our parties well not all of them sometimes we have grown up parties at work but I will make sure somebody is with you." Gibbs replied.

"Promise?" Tony asked.

"Cross my heart." Gibbs replied leaving out the die part because death upset Tony.

Gibbs was tucking Tony in when his cellphone rang. He pulled it out and answered it. It was Jack calling to wish Tony a happy birthday. Jack loved that kid he had said if he weren't so old he's take Tony in but he was worried that he would die and Tony would wind up in the system. Gibbs said that Tony was a Gibbs no matter what and that he'd never let Tony go into the system but he loved Tony too much to have even considered leaving him in Stillwater. Gibbs got Tony to sleep then went to bed himself. For the first time in years he felt whole he had his Dad he was glad to reconnect with, Shannon the love of his life, Kelly his angel, Maggie his sunshine, Tony his special surprise, Jimmy who he didn't consider a son the way he did Tony no Jimmy was his son the way Shannon was Jackson's daughter, and he his team and their families. He missed his mom, Kelly, and Ducky but just like Jimmy he was never alone.

**A/N: OK new chapter done and I have the new chapter of "Times Like This" I just want to keep you hanging a while on that also I am not sure I am satisfied with it. Hope this chapter was good I wrote it semi rushed. Reviews greatly appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

"So you coming to Jess's end of summer party tonight Maggie?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't really like Jess." Maggie replied.

"Pft Maggie don't you get it Maggie? This is the pre SENIOR year end of summer party if you don't go you may as well commit social suicide!" Vanessa whined.

"I really don't care besides my parents and Tony have his home kindergarten interview tonight and I want to be there." Maggie replied.

"Really putting your weird baby brother ahead of the party of the millennium?" Vanessa asked.

"He isn't weird he is an abuse survivor and isn't every party the party of the millennium to you?" Maggie questioned.

"This one is." Vanessa shot back.

"Fine but I will only go if Jimmy can come." Maggie replied.

"That freak?" Vanessa asked.

"I love him!" Maggie cried.

"FINE!" Vanessa cried.

It surprised most people that Maggie and Vanessa were friends. Maggie was a tomboyish good girl honor student who had only ever dated and only ever had sex with Jimmy. While Vanessa was a prissy D student who had had sex with most of the boys at Lincoln high. Vanessa's family was also very wealthy her dad was an Entrepreneur and her mom was a housewife and author with a wild social life while Maggie's family was middle class. They had met in kindergarten two weeks in on September eleventh the school went on lock-down and Vanessa was crying because her dad was supposed to fly somewhere for business trip (she had overheard teachers talking) and even though Maggie was scared for her dad too she remembered what he said. That you couldn't be scared during the crisis but after was OK. After that they were insuperable. Vanessa actually wasn't so bad back then she had always been spoiled being the only child of very wealthy parents. Then in later elementary school she got worse and they had their first big fight after Gibbs got hurt and left. Middle school and high school she got even worse and now there were days when Maggie questioned why they were still friends. Maggie really didn't want to go to the party but she knew Vanessa wouldn't stop pestering her until she went.

"Don't drink any alcohol be home by eleven and if anything happens call us you got that?" Gibbs lectured that night as Maggie and Jimmy left.

"We will dad." Maggie promised.

"And you James?" Gibbs asked.

"Well seeing as if I drink I could go into a coma I won't be either Mr. Gibbs." Jimmy replied.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"Call before you head home!" Shannon yelled.

Maggie and Jimmy arrived at the party and Jimmy went off to see if they had diet soda. While Maggie went to look for Vanessa. She found her and Jess talking. Jess had moved to Silver Springs (where Vanessa lived) in their sophomore year like Vanessa she was rich and her parents were rarely home. So almost every weekend she had parties at her house.

"Oh Maggie I…I meet Keith Longman the quarterback!" Vanessa slurred.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"So you can date a real boy man!" Jess replied.

"I love Jimmy." Maggie replied.

"Come on babe let's go have sex!" Keith shouted.

"Listen creep my dad and godfather are federal agents and my godmother is a forensic specialist who can kill you leaving no evidence so leave me alone!" Maggie shot back.

"Oh feisty are you?" Keith asked.

"I can't tell if you are drunk or just stupid." Maggie replied.

Two hours later Jimmy came up to Maggie. She noticed a stain on his shirt and jeans.

"Jimmy what happened?" Maggie asked.

"Some jerk spilled my drink. Last diet soda too." Jimmy replied.

"Here take my punch it's not sweet and I can have soda." Maggie replied forgetting she had broken a very important party rule when she left her drink unattended when she went to the bathroom.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied finishing the punch and handing the cup back to Maggie.

"MAGGIE!" Vanessa called.

"Coming meet up with you in a bit Jimmy!" Maggie called.

Jimmy nodded and walked away to find something to do until Maggie was done talking to Vanessa. Suddenly he started to feel lightheaded. Thinking his sugar was off he started to leave to go to his car for his insulin and meter. He made it to the garage where everybody entered and exited before he collapsed.

"Ah sweet I got her!" A voice called from behind one of Jess's dad's cars.

"Told ya I could do it!" Another voice replied.

The source of the original voice walked out to the center of the garage and found Jimmy lying unconscious on the floor. "You idiot that's not her it's her spaz boyfriend!" The voice called.

When Maggie finally got out of the conversation with Vanessa she was more than ready to go so she went off to find Jimmy. When she couldn't find him she got worried and asked Stephen Jonas if she had seen him. Since he was the first person she saw.

"That Palmer kid?" Stephen asked.

Maggie nodded.

"I hear he passed out in the garage." Stephen replied.

"He promised" Maggie thought thinking he was drunk.

Maggie headed off to find Jimmy dreading having to call her dad. She headed to the garage but something felt off. Jimmy would never drink. "Oh God what if that punch was sweeter than she thought and his sugar went up?" What if she had made Jimmy sick? Then she looked down and saw she was still holding the cup. The cup she had left unattended she remembered all the lectures she got about that and a chill went down her spine. She found Jimmy, made sure she was alone and called Abby.

"_Hello!" _

"Hi Abby I need you to come get me."

"_Of course you are at Jess's house right?"_

"Yes and can you help me with something?"

"_You know I am always happy to help you." _

"Can you test an empty cup for the date rape drug?"

"_Oh God Maggie were you? Don't do anything I will take you to the hospital."_

"No I'm fine it's Jimmy."

"_Was he?"_

"No well I don't know."

"_Stay put I will be right there."_

"OK thank you."

Abby arrived twenty minutes later to get Maggie and Jimmy. She found them in the garage and saw that Jimmy was passed out.

"He's OK he's still breathing and everything just passed out." Maggie said.

"I called your dad and the cops they should be here anytime an ambulance is going to take Jimmy just in case and I am taking you to your dad." Abby explained.

"Thanks so much Abby." Maggie said.

"No problem I just want this bastard caught before he hurts someone at least I hope before." Abby explained looking down at Jimmy. "Any idea of who could have done it?" she asked.

"Yes and I think it was meant for me but I accidently left my cup while I went to the bathroom. I am almost certain it is a boy named Keith Longman." Maggie replied.

The cops broke up the party and an ambulance took Jimmy away. Vanessa and Jess screamed at Maggie until Abby was ready to go then Vanessa stomped to her house. Abby drove Maggie home and went to test the evidence late that night she had found who had drugged Jimmy. It was Keith along with a boy named Jerry Ross Jerry had planted the drug but she had found Keith's hair in the cup. She called the Gibbs house and learned that Jimmy was home and OK shaken but OK.

Keith walked into the living room of his house with two beers. He handed one to his friend Jerry the one who had attempted to drug Maggie.

"Look man I'm sorry but, don't worry she's bound to want you." Jerry apologized.

"Oh I'll get her." Keith replied.

Suddenly they heard somebody pounding on the door Keith went to answer it and found Maggie.

"So ya do want me?" Keith asked.

"YOU WANTED TO RAPE ME AND DRUGGED MY BOOYFRIEND! HE'S A DIABETIC HE COULD HAVE DIED OR GOTTEN REALLY SICK!" Maggie screamed just as Gibbs, McGee, and Abby walked out.

"Spaz boy is a fag and besides you left your drink!" Keith argued.

"Still illegal you worthless little bastard!" Gibbs barked lunging at Keith before Abby pulled him back.

"Hey that's your dad he's NCIS this isn't his jurisdiction and my dad was in that meeting where he arrested that DiNozzo man so he broke jurisdiction twice." Keith tried to argue.

"Oh but it is my jurisdiction for two reasons." Gibbs explained.

"What are they?" Keith asked.

"One you did it to my family." Gibbs replied.

"And two I did some digging and found this." McGee said pulling out a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"Oh just your MARINE enlistment papers which mean it is NCIS jurisdiction." Gibbs replied still held by Abby.

"Dude I'm not in yet not til I turn eighteen next month." Keith argued. Abby released Gibbs and he cuffed him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Jerry demanded.

"You and Keith are under arrest for attempted rape!" Gibbs barked handing Keith to McGee and cuffing Jerry.

"Are you OK honey?" Shannon asked Maggie for the hundredth time that night.

"Yea mom Keith and Jerry are in jail and Jimmy's safe." Maggie assured.

Abby got home and went upstairs to the nursery where nine month old Kayla lay. It scared her so bad to think how soon she would be a teenager and that she may not get lucky like Maggie did. McGee came in and held her close assuring her it would be OK.


	17. Chapter 17

Maggie's seventeenth birthday was on August 18th and the first day of school for upperclassmen was the 20th. The freshman and any new students went back on the 16th to get used to the school with the hallways less congested by older students making it easier to find their ways. Some upperclassmen volunteered to be mentors. Jimmy was one of them but, Maggie wanted to enjoy her birthday and the end of summer.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean it is the end of summer?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah Maggie this summer my uncle and the last of my family died, I tried to kill myself, and I drank roofies meant for my girlfriend I can safely say I want this summer to be over." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah it's been a rough one but I want to enjoy the last of summer and birthday and besides we are going shopping kindergarten shows for Tony today. Oh God Tony was kidnapped." Maggie replied.

Tony was lying on his bed playing with his teddy bear when Shannon and Maggie walked in.

"Hey little Tony are you excited about starting kindergarten on Monday?" Shannon asked.

To be one hundred percent honest Tony was not. He had no idea what kindergarten was but from the sounds of it he was being abandoned again. Not that he was surprised he knew the Gibbs's were too good to be true. Still if he lied maybe they would change their minds and keep him. Unless they hated him one hundred percent like Senior did.

"Yeah!" Tony said with fake enthusiasm.

"That's great I loved kindergarten and you will too I just know it!" Maggie said excitedly.

They had taken Maggie back and maybe they would take him back too. Tony had hope for a moment then he had a terrible thought. "What if the Gibbs's had gotten her from someone else. What if they just found kids and took them and they just hated him but, loved Maggie?" He remembered overhearing Gibbs, Shannon, and Maggie talking about another kid named Kelly from before Maggie that had gone away. What if they sent her away too and they were replacing him like they had Kelly? They did have Jimmy now after all. He wanted to say something but he was scared if he did they might hurt him.

"Come on Tony we are going shopping for some things you need." Shannon said.

Tony nodded set his teddy down on his bed and nervously followed Shannon and Maggie out the door. They got Tony in the car and Shannon realized she had forgotten the supply list for Tony's class. So she and Maggie ran in to get it.

"Maggie why did you come in I just left the list on the table?" Shannon asked.

"What's wrong with Tony he says he is excited about kindergarten but, he is acting so unhappy?" Maggie asked.

"He's probably just nervous remember how you felt when you were starting school." Shannon replied.

"Yeah and now I am going to be a senior!" Maggie exclaimed.

"I can't believe it is there anything else you'll need?" Shannon asked.

"No" Maggie replied sliding into the minivan.

Tony watched Shannon and Maggie got back in the car he had no idea what they were talking about but he suspected it was about their plans to abandon him. He just sat silently during the drive to the mall. Maggie was a little worried about her brother so she tried to form a conversation with him.

"So Tony I saw a "Brave" book-bag when I came here with Jimmy the other day. I know it's your favorite is that the one you want?" She asked.

Tony just shuffled his feet he figured the book-bag was just to hold whatever stuff they actually let him keep.

"OK apparently you aren't going to talk is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything." Maggie said.

Shannon decided to start in the clothes department since most of Tony's clothes were hand me downs from Jimmy, Zach, and Kyle. They let him pick out several t-shirts, a couple nicer button down shirts, and two pairs of jeans.

"The list says he needs a pair of clothes to keep at school." Maggie says.

"Yeah he had an old pair of jeans and shirt he doesn't like very much I figured I'd bring those." Shannon replied.

Next they got the school supplies he needed crayons, paper, fat pencils, a pencil box, two folders with prongs, and tissues for the class. As it turns out Tony did want the "Brave" book-bag. There were two color choices pink and blue Shannon picked the blue for him since it was more masculine and would make him less of a target for bullying. Tony hadn't said anything usually he was such a talkative happy child with the family anyway though he could be shy around strangers.

Saturday was Maggie's birthday. Gibbs was working on her present a new computer desk since he had accidently dropped Jimmy's and broken it when they were moving him and she had given hers to Jimmy. He had swallowed his pride and bought a kit which wound up being for the best since her birthday was the first day off they had had in weeks. Vance had basically told him only come in if it's a terrorist attack or something. He finished the desk and started to move it up the stairs it was a hard job but way easier than the boats. Though the boats went out the side door and this was going up the regular door.

That afternoon Maggie had a very small party herself, Jimmy, Leslie Jo, and Carly Abbot (two girls from her class), and Robin Tucker a friend of Maggie's who had Down syndrome and attended a special school across town. Maggie was still pissed a Vanessa for the party so she wasn't invited. Gibbs, Shannon, and Tony were home to ensure there were no incidents even though the party was small but they stayed upstairs and Gibbs had promised to use the basement side entrance though he locked it and hung the key around his neck.

"Why can't I go down there?" Tony asked.

"Cause Maggie is having a big girl party and just wants her friends downstairs. So we are staying up here so we can make sure it doesn't get out of hand but they can still have their privacy." Gibbs explained.

Tony nodded wondering if Maggie really was having a party or if they just wanted to lock him in his room like his real dad did.

Shannon made Maggie's favorite dinner chicken parmesan and spinach while Gibbs set the desk up in Maggie's room after sending Maggie and Jimmy around back to the tree-house. Gibbs was reattaching the table legs he had removed from the desk to make it easier to carry up the stairs. When he looked up at the bookshelf and saw a picture of Maggie when she was first born then he looked back and saw her, and Shannon standing in the doorway. Shannon had her hands over Maggie's eyes and Maggie was wiggling to get free. Gibbs smiled at them then quickly turned back and shuddered at the memory of that terrifying day seventeen years ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Gibbs was down in the basement working on the crib he was working on the crib for his new baby they had planned on using Kelly's old crib but opted out since it held too many memories and they had vowed to not allow their grief over Kelly to block them from raising this baby properly. There was a terrible storm raging outside which was kind of appropriate for what would happen that day._

"_Jethro s…something's wrong." Shannon said nervously from the top of the stairs. _

_Gibbs flung his hammer down and raced up the stairs there was no way he was taking any chances with this baby. In reality there was nothing he could do for Kelly but he damn sure wasn't going to lose this child. They weren't even supposed to have her they had tried for years for Kelly and found Shannon had some kind of female problem. When they finally had Kelly Gibbs was ecstatic even though the doctors said there would not be any more babies after Kelly. So they didn't even bother with birth control and were surprised as hell to find Shannon pregnant again. She had just figured it was menopause another baby was the last thing they expected. Gibbs told Shannon to meet him in the car while he got the overnight bag. He went upstairs he had just grabbed the bag when he heard a blood curdling scream, a crash, and another scream. He raced down the stairs. He was about halfway down when he saw what is still the most horrifying thing he has ever seen in his life. Shannon lying in a puddle on the floor crying. He raced the rest of the way down the stairs to Shannon's side._

"_Did the baby kick your bladder?" Gibbs asked hopefully._

"_No Jethro my water broke and I slipped and fell." Shannon sobbed she was only thirty-two weeks._

"_Shh you're gonna be OK." Gibbs whispered._

"_What about the baby?" Shannon sobbed._

"_I don't know. Look we need to go." Gibbs whispered helping Shannon up._

_If he had been thinking at all clearly he would have called 911 and had an ambulance take them to the hospital instead he carried Shannon outside along with her bag, shoved her in the car, and took her himself. Shannon's contractions came one after another which scared the hell out of Gibbs. He had never seen a labor before he was an only child except a baby sister he never got to meet when he was two and he had been gone when Kelly was born his friend Max Tyler Maddie Tyler's dad had been Shannon's birth coach. They made it halfway when traffic stopped due to a tree falling in the street from the storm. They sat there about ten minutes when Shannon couldn't wait anymore._

"_I'm sorry Jethro but this baby is coming now." Shannon whimpered._

_Gibbs jumped out of the car and ran around to the backseat thanking God he had been trained in delivering a baby. Unfortunately a full-term baby and Shannon was six weeks early. Suddenly the door of the car behind them flung open and a heavy set black woman jumped out._

"_Oh My Gosh. Oh My Gosh" she kept muttering._

'_Look I'm not sure you can help she is in preterm labor about six or seven weeks early." Gibbs explained as calmly as possible._

_He was barely keeping it together at this point. So when the women shoved him out of the way he was relieved._

"_It's OK I'm a nurse I was a midwife til I had my son and nursing actually provided more stability. Sir you just sit in the front and take deep breaths and Mam you need to push." The woman said._

_The man she was with hoped out of the other car with a blanket and some sticks. People in other cars had begun to stare. The man called an ambulance before going to calm Gibbs. Within five minutes the newest Gibblet had come into the world. The women bound her up and held her in her arms._

"_It's a girl!" She said._

_The ambulance arrived and the paramedics loaded Shannon and the baby in._

"_Thank you so much Mam what is your name?" Gibbs asked._

"_No problem my name is Margret Higgins. Though everybody calls me Maggie never been much for Margret and this is my friend Josh Smith." Maggie replied. "Good luck sir." _

_Upon arrival at Bethesda "Baby Girl Gibbs" as she was known was taken to the NICU and Shannon was rushed into surgery. Where she wound up having a hysterectomy due to bleeding thankfully the doctor assured her that while she would be weak for a while she would be just fine. They couldn't really say with Maggie though thus far they were cautiously optimistic. When she was brought into a room and up to visitors Gibbs walked in._

"_Hey honey I heard what they had to do." Gibbs said._

"_Yeah I wanted another baby but I guess that won't happen." Shannon said._

"_I don't care you and the baby are OK that is all I care about." Gibbs assured._

"_Our baby is OK?" Shannon asked._

"_She's fighting." Gibbs replied._

"_She's strong just like you." Shannon replied._

"_She needs a name." Gibbs replied._

"_What was the name of that midwife nurse?" Shannon asked._

"_Margret but she goes by Maggie." Gibbs answered._

"_Maggie I love it." Shannon replied._

"_How about Ann for the middle name after my mom?" Gibbs asked._

"_I love it." Shannon whispered._

_Gibbs vowed that if Maggie survived he would love her just as much as Kelly but she would never replace Kelly and if he lost Maggie he'd mourn just as much as he did Kelly and if he ever was graced with another child no matter what happened to Maggie he'd love him or her with all his heart even though he or she was not his by birth._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Gibbs stood up, walked over and hugged his girls.

"I love you guys so much." He whispered.

He looked out into the hallway as he was hugging his girls and saw Tony standing there looking at them like he was upset. Gibbs figured it was just jealousy since Maggie was getting all the attention and it would blow over once Maggie's birthday was over. Tony knew they loved him with all their hearts. Right?

**A/N: OK I got a complaint about the lack of Tony in the last chapter but, don't worry I think he played a big enough part in this one and the next couple chapters will focus more on him. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome. Also as far as this week's updates go I have ideas for the next few chapters and so I am planning on posting three chapters this week in regards to "Times Like This" I have part of the next chapter written and fully intend to update by the end of the week. **


	18. Chapter 18

"Wake up Jimmy it's the first day of senior year!" Maggie called.

"Hm wha?" Jimmy mumbled rolling over in bed.

"First day of senior year!" Maggie called again.

"Oh yeah right." Jimmy replied taking his glasses off the bedside table and putting them on.

Maggie waited while Jimmy got dressed then the two walked into the kitchen where Gibbs and Shannon were. Gibbs was sipping a cup of coffee and Shannon was putting eggs on a plate.

"I can't believe my baby girl is starting her senior year today." Shannon said.

"It's hard to believe." Gibbs added.

"Not that hard besides Tony is starting kindergarten today." Maggie replied.

"I know it's just I can't believe you are that grown up and that in a year you will be in college. We are proud of Tony to." Shannon explained.

"Proud of you to Jimmy." Gibbs added.

"Yeah it is cool I just wish Ducky or my parents were here to see me." Jimmy replied.

"Oh Jimmy I know that must be hard I only had my mom and Gibbs only had his dad growing up I can't imagine losing both parents and your guardian." Shannon replied.

"You know we love ya kid." Gibbs added.

"Yeah thanks." Jimmy replied.

"What can I get you kids to drink?" Shannon asked.

"Orange juice" Maggie replied.

"Can I get coffee I am so tired?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure" Shannon replied.

"Jimmy it's your third day how can you be so tired shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah but that was orientation and we started a full hour later than normal." Jimmy explained.

Once she had fed Jethro and the older kids Shannon went upstairs to wake up Tony.

"Come on Tony time to get up for your first day of school." Shannon called.

"No" Tony mumbled.

"Yes Tony come on you will love school." Shannon replied

Tony sighed and got out of bed. Shannon helped him get dressed he wanted to wear the NCIS uniform that Vance had got him for his birthday but, Shannon said no.

"What if the other kids get jealous?" Shannon asked. In reality she remembered when she let Maggie where her favorite outfit to kindergarten on the first day and a kid got mad and threw finger paint at her. She cried for hours and begged them not to make her go back.

"Ok" Tony said reluctantly. "They just don't want me to leave with it." He thought.

In the end Tony wore a pair of slacks, his new "Spiderman" sneakers, and an Ohio State t-shirt Gibbs had bought for him at a yard sale. Since it was cheap and easily replaceable unlike the uniform.

"You look very handsome." Shannon cooed.

"So maybe they want somebody else to get me at least." Tony thought.

Shannon finished getting Tony ready and then took him downstairs to breakfast.

"Hi Tony first day of kindergarten are you excited?" Maggie asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Hey you'll love it." Gibbs assured.

"Yeah Tony I loved kindergarten." Jimmy added.

Tony was nervous Jimmy was the only person who said he went to kindergarten and Jimmy had lived with Ducky until he died but Ducky wasn't his father. So Tony just assumed Jimmy's parents had abandoned him too.

"Well we need to go." Maggie said looking at her phone.

"Yeah let's go."

"Oh Maggie before you go I need to talk to you about something." Gibbs said.

"Sure dad what is it?" Maggie asked.

"Kate was in a car accident last night." Gibbs explained.

"Is she OK?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah she is fine and so is the baby but her car needs some work so I told her she could use yours." Gibbs explained.

"OK does that mean I get to drive the Challenger?" Maggie asked.

"In your dreams and I need my truck for work so you have to carpool with Jimmy." Gibbs replied.

"We were already planning on carpooling." Maggie replied.

"In his car." Gibbs told her.

Jimmy drove an ancient Junker that was barely alive Ducky had bought him when he turned sixteen. Jimmy hated it but it was one of the few things he had left of Ducky's.

"Didn't Ducky leave me his car?" Jimmy asked.

"Not til you are eighteen that's what his will said. A friend of his is using it until then." Gibbs explained.

"Alright" Jimmy sighed.

"Well enough of that you two need to get to school and Tony you need to eat breakfast and get washed up." Shannon warned.

"Bye Tony I hope you have a good time." Maggie said hugging him.

"Have a good time little dude." Jimmy said patting Tony's head.

"I'm gonna miss you." Tony whimpered.

"Hey we'll see you later." Maggie assured.

Shannon got Tony his breakfast and made sure he washed his hands and brushed his teeth. Then she took him out to the car. Gibbs was in a rush and only had time for a quick hug and goodbye before having to head off to work. Shannon got Tony in the minivan and took him to school. Tony's teacher was Mrs. Collins who had taught Maggie kindergarten and had been a student teacher Kelly's last year.

"Hi Mrs. Collins this is Tony." Shannon introduced while Tony hid behind her.

"Hi Tony you are going to have a great time." Mrs. Collins said.

"Bye Tony." Shannon called as she left.

"WAAAAAAH!" Tony cried.

"Oh should I stay?" Shannon asked.

"No it will be better for him if you go." Mrs. Collins assured.

Mrs. Annette Collins had been teaching kindergarten for twenty years and including her year as a student teacher her senior year of college she had a total of twenty-one years teaching experience. She had taught plenty of adopted kids and all three Gibbs children she had been there when Kelly's class found out she died but, she had never encountered a kid like Tony. For starters most kids screamed for a few minutes but it was almost the end of the day and Tony hadn't stopped crying despite her best efforts to calm him. He just didn't seem right not like he was retarded or autistic or anything like that maybe a little ADD though it was hard to tell at five. He just seemed like he had some deep psychological issues though from what she knew about him she didn't blame him. She just hoped the Gibbs's noticed it. Her main concern was that at recess Tony had told a little girl her parents weren't coming back for her. She had calmed the girl but Tony couldn't be calmed. Then came the bus incident. Tony was supposed to ride the bus that took kids to the base and Navy yard. When he heard the call he got confused because they called it the 'Navy" base but Gibbs was a Marine. He asked a kid about the bus going to the Marin base and the kid just looked at him funny and got on another bus.

"Hey little guy where are you supposed to be?" One of the attendants asked Tony.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tony cried.

"Chuck I think this kid is lost take him to daycare and see about calling his parents." The attendant said to another.

"Hey little guy what's your name?" Chuck asked.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Tony cried.

Maggie and Jimmy got out of school an hour and a half after Tony. Maggie had stayed for a meeting of the Senior Committee and Jimmy had to meet with his guidance counselor because his English teacher worried after reading Jimmy's essay about what he did on his summer vacation. Maggie didn't worry about Tony since he was going to daycare at NCJS. So when she checked her phone as Jimmy pulled out of the school more than two hours after Tony was released she was surprised to see a voicemail from her mom.

"_Hey Maggie it's mom look I got a frantic call from your dad that Tony didn't show up to daycare and we are swamped here a lot of kids need physicals for sports and seventh grade shots so could you please go to the school and see if they know where he is?" _

"Hey Jimmy we need to pick Tony up at school." Maggie said calmly figuring he just missed the bus or got on the wrong one.

"Sure" Jimmy replied.

"So what's the deal with this one?" A daycare worker asked pointing at Tony.

"I don't know Chuck says he thinks he is lost but the kid won't give his name." The other worker replied.

Almost on que Maggie and Jimmy burst through the door.

"Maggie Gibbs what brings you here?" The worker asked.

"Is my little brother here?" Maggie asked.

"Uh" The worker replied.

"WAAAAAH!" Tony cried again.

"Tony!" Maggie called.

"MGE?" Tony asked.

"Yeah you missed the bus it's OK it happens Maggie assured.

"No leave me?" Tony sniffled.

"Never" Maggie assured.

Mrs. Collins walked in.

"I got a call that a student of mine might be in here and lost?" She asked.

"Yeah it was Tony but I found him." Maggie explained.

"Oh dear listen Maggie Tony is having trouble adjusting I want to meet with your parents this evening about six OK?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Sure" Maggie replied.

"Look ordinarily I wouldn't be concerned we always have at least one kid confused about the buses every year heck two years ago it happened to my own daughter but Tony seems to think he is being abandoned that is why I wanted to speak with you." Mrs. Collins explained.

"We honestly thought he knew better." Shannon calmly explained.

"Oh God I should have seen this. What if something had happened to him cause of this?" Gibbs panicked.

"Dad she said it happens we will talk to Tony and he will be fine." Maggie assured.

"Besides I understand you also had to take in another child after his guardian died so you went from one living child to three in a matter of months." Mrs. Collins added proud of her former student for taking charge so well.

Gibbs, Shannon, and Maggie arrived home to find Jimmy playing a game with Tony on the floor.

"Thanks for watching him Jimmy." Maggie said before heading upstairs.

"No problem" Jimmy replied.

Gibbs and Shannon took Tony upstairs to talk to him.

"Tony I hear you had kind of a bad day." Shannon said.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Tony asked.

"Of course we do." Shannon assured.

"Just as much as we do Maggie." Gibbs added.

"What about Kelly cause I heard you talk about her and then she left and Maggie came?" Tony asked.

"Kelly died honey and Maggie was a surprise just like you." Shannon explained.

"So you won't replace me with Jimmy?" Tony asked.

"Never but we do love him just as much as you and Maggie and we still love Kelly the same too. We aren't abandoning you we are sending you to school so you can learn and when you are all grown up and can't stand us you can leave. I really should have talked with you but I just thought it was just nervousness about school." Gibbs explained.

"I don't want to leave you." Tony argued.

"You will one day when you are all grown up." Shannon replied.

"Promise you'll never abandon me?" Tony asked.

"Of course" Gibbs assured.

The next day went a lot better Tony even made a friend and he had a fifth grade buddy who made sure he got on the right bus and got off at the right stop since his dad was a recruiter for NCIS they went to the same place. The only problem was Tony saying he wanted to stay a kindergarten forever.

**A/N: I know this is unrealistic but for the sake of the story that is how it happened. Please review and should have new chapter by Friday along with update to "Time Like This". **


	19. Chapter 19

"Good news Maggie Kate finally got a new car so you will have your back this morning. She will drive it over then I will drive her to work and Seth will take her to pick her new one up at lunch." Gibbs explained one morning almost two weeks into the school year. Kate's car had had more damage than they thought and so they sold it to the junkyard and bought a new one.

"Finally Jimmy's isn't running too well." Maggie replied.

"I don't want to go to school." Tony whined.

"Come on Tony you love school." Shannon urged.

"It's OK Tony I cried during my first fire-drill too heck I still jump a little when the alarm goes off and I am a senior." Jimmy assured.

"Don't want to go." Tony cried again.

"It will be OK Tony now eat your breakfast and let's go." Shannon replied getting up to put her dishes in the sink.

"It'll be OK." Jimmy said.

Gibbs reached over to pat Tony head "Oh the poor thing is burning up." He said placing his hand on Tony's forehead. "Come on Tony you are staying home today." He said helping Tony out of the chair.

Gibbs got Tony out of the chair, took him by the hand and started to lead him away. They had taken about two steps when Tony tried to run suddenly. Gibbs had bent down to pick him up when he started to throw-up all over himself and Gibbs.

"I'bm sorbry." Tony cried.

Gibbs just held him until he finished. "It's OK" he whispered.

Once he was sure he was done Gibbs carried him upstairs. He grabbed a clean pair of pajamas for Tony and some clean clothes for him. Before going into the bathroom to bathe Tony and himself if he had time if not he'd just change and then shower at work. He wound up having to take Tony out twice so he could get sick in the toilet. The second time he was too slow and Tony threw up all over the tub and floor. Gibbs decided that he was clean enough, dried him, and changed him. Then he went and put Tony to bed leaving a bucket by the bed. Shannon came in with the thermometer.

"HMM 100.1 definitely keeping him home today." She said.

"He got sick twice in the tub now I am going to go change." Gibbs replied.

"Poor kid" Gibbs whispered.

"I know look we need to find a sitter the kids have to go to school and we have missed too much work lately." Shannon explained.

"I could leave him down with Abby." Gibbs replied.

"No Kayla is still less than a year old and Kate is pregnant and we do not know if Tony is contagious." Shannon replied.

"Good point Shan." Gibbs replied.

Kate arrived and Gibbs ran downstairs to explain what was going on. She was very understanding and even called Vance to let him know what was happening he said he hoped Tony got better first and said he's understand if Gibbs missed a day but, Gibbs promised that he would be in. Even if he was late he would come in. In the end the Gibbs's neighbor Mrs. Smith wound up coming over to sit with Tony and Maggie and Jimmy promised to come straight home from school to watch him until the adults got home. So that Mrs. Smith could go to her job.

"Hey Maggie are you and Jimmy coming to the Senior Committee meeting today?" Her English teacher Mr. Adams asked.

"No my little brother is sick and I promised my parents I'd come straight home so my neighbor can go to work." Maggie explained.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Mr. Adams replied.

"What's wrong with the little freak he have the ugliness?" Vanessa asked.

"Leave him alone!" Maggie called.

"Girl settle down." Mr. Adams warned.

Maggie and Jimmy returned home right after school. Jimmy had to go to the library to work on a project with his friend Tyler and another boy from his history class but Maggie said she could handle it on her own no problem. She went to check on Tony then went to her room to do her homework. Half an hour later she went back to check on Tony again. Jimmy came home and they checked him every half hour alienating until an hour before Gibbs and Shannon were due home.

"Grab your gear dead Marine at Rock Creek!" Gibbs barked.

Kate, McGee and, Ziva geared up and headed to the van. Kate got into the driver's seat that was one good thing about being pregnant she always go to drive. The case had come in with less than hour in the work day so nobody was very happy but duty calls so they had no choice. They arrived at the crime scene and found that Randy had already arrived.

"Ziva bag and tag, Kate point and shoot, Elf Lord you are with me!" Gibbs barked.

The team nodded and began to process the scene. Gibbs and McGee walked around, questioned witnesses and looked for anything that seemed as Abby would say hinky. Kate finished taking pictures walked over to Gibbs, spoke with him then went and sat on the park bench. Ziva was having a hard time picking up the shattered camera that had been found beside the Petty Officer. Randy had found that he had died roughly four hours ago and they had identified him as Officer Eric Denials age twenty nine. Ziva kept perking her head up any excuse to distract her from her job. This was the hardest bag and tag in a long time and Ziva hated it. She prayed for something anything to get her out of this. The last time she looked up she saw a car pull up to the scene.

"Why is the director here I thought evaluation wasn't til October." She asked.

"They aren't unless this is a special one for Randy." Gibbs replied.

"No I finished my Probie period as it were last week now all mine will be with you guys or in the morgue." Randy replied.

Gibbs, McGee, Kate, and Ziva shot each other nervous glances while Randy just looked confused he was new so he didn't know if the director showed up unannounced to a crime scene it was bad news. Gibbs had only seen it happen twice before and Kate once it was rare and bad. Vance got out of his car and walked slowly over to the team. Everybody looked at each other they didn't wish it on any of them but they all prayed the bad news wasn't for them.

"Jethro" Vance called.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger this story has lots of drama. Please review will update by Monday.**


	20. Chapter 20

Tony lay in his bed he felt terrible worse than he had ever felt in his life. Well from being sick the worst he had felt was when he was with his dad and he was hurting him. Now his stomach hurt he couldn't stop throwing up. He actually felt like his dad had beat him but Tony had only seen him once since the Gibbs's adopted him. Suddenly he felt really sick. He tried to sit up but he couldn't move and he vomited while he was still lying down then his chest started to burn. It hurt so bad that he started to cry. Even though DiNozzo men weren't supposed to cry and he had only seen Gibbs cry after Ducky died so he assumed Gibbs men weren't supposed to either.

Maggie looked at the clock on her computer and sighed it was five fifteen and her parents were due home in less than an hour. She was relieved since Tony was sick and both she and Jimmy had papers due the nest day. She had a science paper due and Jimmy had a proposal and summary due on a history project. She decided to take a break all she had to do was the bibliography and she could do that later that night before bed. She saved her work and sat back in her chair suddenly she heard crying coming from Tony's room. She sighed and got up it was almost time to check him again anyway. She opened the door to his room and found Tony gasping for breath on the bed. She ran over to the bed and saw that he had vomit on the side of his mouth. Something was wrong bad wrong.

"Tony are you OK?" Maggie asked.

"No" Tony replied weakly.

Here sit up and I will get you cleaned up." Maggie replied.

"Tony tried to sit up but couldn't move that's when Maggie knew something was very wrong.

"JIMMY!" She screamed.

Jimmy heard Maggie screaming his name he ran upstairs and realized the calls were coming from Tony's room. He walked in the door and saw Maggie standing over Tony.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"He's having trouble breathing and can't move I don't know what's wrong." Maggie explained.

"OK you stay up here with him I'm going to call 911." Jimmy said taking charge.

Shannon turned onto her street she was grateful to Stephanie for letting her come home early. Tony had been pretty sick that morning and she was really worried about him all day so finally Stephanie told her to go home and be with him. She pulled up to her house and saw something nobody wants to come home to an ambulance in the driveway. She jumped out of the car just and ran onto the lawn just in time to see Tony being loaded into the back of the ambulance and Jimmy holding a hysterical Maggie.

"What's going on?" Shannon asked.

"You his mom?" the paramedic asked.

Shannon nodded.

"He is showing signs of meningitis he also aspirated and is having trouble breathing." The medic explained.

Shannon felt her body go limp for a moment when she recovered she took out her phone and called Jethro when he didn't answer she realized he must be on a case and nodded to Jimmy to ride in the ambulance with Tony. She took out her phone again and called Vance.

Team Gibbs was at the scene of the murder of Officer Denials when Vance arrived to deliver the news. Gibbs, McGee, Kate, and Ziva shot each other nervous glances while Randy just looked confused he was new so he didn't know if the director showed up unannounced to a crime scene it was bad news. Gibbs had only seen it happen twice before and Kate once it was rare and bad. Vance got out of his car and walked slowly over to the team. Everybody looked at each other they didn't wish it on any of them but they all prayed the bad news wasn't for them.

"Jethro" Vance called.

All eyes were on Gibbs who felt his heart stop. He knew it must be bad news about someone in his family very bad. Horrible thoughts ran through his head. "Had his dad died?" "Had something happened to Shannon at work?" "Had Maggie been in an accident?" "Had Jimmy tried to kill himself again? Had he succeeded this time?" "Did Tony have more than the just flu?"

"What can I do for you Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro its Tony." Vance replied.

Gibbs felt his knees go weak everybody was staring at him he actually felt claustrophobic "What happened?" he finally managed to ask.

"Shannon called he has meningitis and couldn't sit up to get sick so he aspirated and they rushed him to the hospital." Vance explained.

Gibbs turned to McGee since he had the most medical knowledge of the group except for Randy obviously but he still had the newbie nervousness around the authority and Gibbs wanted an answer fast.

"It means that he threw up and some of it somehow wound up in his lung." McGee explained.

"Shit" Gibbs whispered

"Jethro meet me in the car." Vance ordered.

Gibbs nodded and walked towards Vance's car. Meanwhile Vance took charge of the crime scene.

"OK Randy get the body back to NCIS. You three finish up and get back. Kate you are in charge now McGee Ziva help Kate out its not good for the baby for her to take all the stress that comes with being a Lead Agent." Vance demanded.

He walked back to the car and found Gibbs sitting in the passenger seat staring out the window. He slid into the driver's seat, started the car and started to drive.

"He'll be OK Jethro." Vance assured.

"Why the hell weren't they watching him?" Gibbs yelled.

"Jethro stuff happens OK they could have watched him every second and this would have still happened it's not like they let him go in play in the street and he got hit by a car he got an illness." Vance explained.

"Shut-up Leon!" Gibbs barked.

Vance slammed on the breaks "Jethro listen to me if you want to go to the hospital calm down if not I will just take you to NCIS and lock you in interrogation and until you can chill out cause what that poor child needs now is for his father to be by his side not having a breakdown do that after the crisis is over like you have been trained!" he ordered.

Gibbs nodded and shut-up. They drove back to NCIS and Vance let Gibbs get his car and drop off his gear.

"Where the hell is my son?" Gibbs demanded at the front desk of Bethesda.

"Sir you are going to have to be more specific." The receptionist replied.

"His name is Tony Gibbs he's five years old." Gibbs explained flashing his NCIS ID.

"He is in room 243 on the pediatric floor." The receptionist explained.

Gibbs nodded.

"Do you know where that is Agent Gibbs?" the receptionist asked.

Gibbs nodded again before heading off to the elevator. When he arrived in Tony's room he found a forty something doctor talking to Shannon while Jimmy and Maggie sat on the bed halfheartedly watching some old Disney movie. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Tony was not in the bed.

"Shannon?" Gibbs asked nervously.

The doctor turned around "Oh you must be Tony's father I am Dr. Bradley Pitt the pulmonologist assigned to your sons case." Dr. Pitt introduced himself.

Jimmy and Maggie giggled at the doctor's name but shut-up when Gibbs shot them a warning look.

"Where the hell is he?" Gibbs demanded.

Tony is ok he has been taken to surgery to remove the vomit from his lungs once he is out of surgery we will need to watch him for pneumonia with his current condition he is at an extremely high risk to develop it. Though the meningitis is the main concern he is being treated by Dr. Roberts he is one of the best in his field of pediatric neurology and Dr. Roslyn for his general doctor." Dr. Pitt explained.

"If Dr. Roberts is so great where is he?" Gibbs demanded.

"He is observing the surgery." Dr. Pitt replied

"He will be ok right?" Gibbs asked.

"We'll just have to see but right now it is about thirty percent in his favor." Dr. Pitt replied.

"How did this happen?" Jimmy asked he had been curious about medicine lately.

"Well it's bacterial so I assume it happened the way most illnesses spread in children that he shared food or beverage with a carrier." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Oh God I shared my water with him a couple weeks ago!" Jimmy cried.

"It's OK it can take months to develop." Dr. Pitt assured.

Gibbs nodded before collapsing into a chair. Everything after that was a blur. When Tony was finally out of surgery the doctors said that the Gibbs family visit Tony no more than two at a time and the visits were short and also that only immediate family which Jimmy was included as visit him for the time. That night just before visiting hours ended Tony began to show signs of pneumonia. They told the Gibbs's to go home and get some rest so they did. When they got home Gibbs called Jack and informed him of Tony's condition and he said he'd get on the first train in the morning.

"Jethro are you OK?" Shannon asked when he came to bed that night.

"I'm really worried about Tony Shan." Gibbs replied.

"Me too Jethro." Shannon replied.

"What if we lose him?" Gibbs asked.

"Be positive Jethro." Shannon replied.

"So you're saying he'll be OK?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't promise that Jethro you know that." Shannon replied.

"He's only five Shan." Gibbs replied.

"He is in good hands Jethro they will take good care of him and no matter what happens we love him." Shannon assured.

The next day Gibbs and Shannon stayed home from work but insisted that Maggie and Jimmy go to school. After assuring that they would come get them if anything went wrong they were finally convinced to go. Maggie shifted nervously in her seat in science class she was up next to present her paper on the environmental hazards of nuclear energy. When her teacher Mrs. Williams got a call she hung up after thirty seconds and said that Maggie needed to go to the front office because she was being signed out. Maggie got to the office and saw her dad and Jimmy waiting for her. She knew that something bad must have happened because her dad hadn't picked her up from school since she turned sixteen.

"Dad what's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"We need to go my car is out front." Gibbs explained.

"What about my car?" Maggie asked.

"Abby will get it on her lunch break." Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong Mr. Gibbs?" Jimmy asked.

"It's Tony he's dying." Gibbs replied solemnly.

**A/N: Please review new chapter will be up Wednesday. I am not a doctor nor do I play one on T.V. so if the medical info is wrong don't flame me. Constructive critisim is OK though.**


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Gibbs and Shannon stayed home from work but insisted that Maggie and Jimmy go to school. After assuring that they would come get them if anything went wrong they were finally convinced to go. Maggie shifted nervously in her seat in science class she was up next to present her paper on the environmental hazards of nuclear energy. When her teacher Mrs. Williams got a call she hung up after thirty seconds and said that Maggie needed to go to the front office because she was being signed out. Maggie got to the office and saw her dad and Jimmy waiting for her. She knew that something bad must have happened because her dad hadn't picked her up from school since she turned sixteen.

"Dad what's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"We need to go my car is out front." Gibbs explained.

"What about my car?" Maggie asked.

"Abby will get it on her lunch break." Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong Mr. Gibbs?" Jimmy asked.

"It's Tony he's dying." Gibbs replied solemnly.

Gibbs, Maggie, and Jimmy arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later. When they got there Jack had arrived as well and was holding Shannon in his arms both were crying Jack was more silent while Shannon was loudly sobbing.

"Dad what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony died just after you left he was just too weak I'm so sorry Leroy." Jackson explained.

Gibbs quietly walked over and joined Jack and Shannon while Jimmy just leaned into the wall dazed.

"Can I see him?" Maggie asked.

"Sure just ask one of the nurses." Shannon sobbed.

Maggie nodded and walked over to a nurse who led Maggie down to the morgue. Maggie rounded the corner and saw her baby brother lying on a slab. He didn't even look like Tony anymore he was so pale and he looked so fragile he didn't have his cute little smile he looked so scared. Maggie choked out a sob and ran upstairs she felt so lost and alone she couldn't imagine how her dad felt she knew Tony was his favorite. Not that he'd ever admit it but it was obvious.

Gibbs lay in bed his heart breaking. Trying to figure out how the world could be so cruel. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and forget the past twenty-four hours. He heard his door open, looked up and saw Maggie standing in the doorway.

"Hey Maggie what's wrong?" Gibbs asked. Shannon was still asleep.

"I had a dream Tony died." Maggie replied.

"Come here it'll be OK." Gibbs assured.

"Can I sleep with you guys?" Maggie asked.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

Maggie crawled over Gibbs to the middle of the bed waking up Shannon in the process.

"Maggie?" Shannon asked.

"She had a bad dream I'm letting her sleep in here with us." Gibbs replied.

"What happened?" Shannon asked.

"Tony died. Dad came and got Jimmy and me a school and told us that Tony was dying but when we got to the hospital he had already died. I went to go see him and he didn't even look like Tony he was so pale and he looked so unhappy almost like it was a good thing he was dead." Maggie explained.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." Shannon replied.

"Yeah that sounds terrible." Gibbs added.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Maggie asked.

"No Stephanie says she can handle the office on her own and if she needs help she can call in one of the other doctors and Leon told your father that if he comes in tomorrow he is fired so of course we are letting you stay home. Jimmy can make his own decision about whether or not he goes." Shannon replied.

Maggie nodded and curled up close to Gibbs who wrapped his arms around her. She started to cry softly and Gibbs whispered that everything would be OK in her ear until she was asleep. Once she was sure both Jethro and Maggie were asleep Shannon left the room and walked across the hall to Tony's room she stripped the sheets and made sure there was no throw-up on the mattress then she started to clean up the room. She hated that she had to clean his room while he was so sick in the hospital but she needed the room for Jimmy. Since when Jackson was coming for a visit she was putting him in Jimmy's room and Jimmy in Tony's so Jack didn't have to climb the stairs. After she cleaned up she went downstairs and noticed a glow coming from Jimmy's room. She looked in and saw him sitting on his bed with his laptop propped up on his legs.

"Hey" Shannon whispered.

"Oh Mrs. Gibbs I'm sorry I'll go to sleep." Jimmy replied.

"It's OK Jimmy what are you doing up anyway?" Shannon asked.

"Doing research on meningitis it's terrible he could have brain damage, seizures, or be go deaf people have lost limbs the worst thing is that he could die." Jimmy explained.

"I know I've dealt with it before and I also know he could be just fine with no evidence that he was so sick." Shannon replied.

"Yeah but with the pneumonia his chances are even worse. He is such a sweet kid it's not fair!" Jimmy cried.

"I know Jimmy it isn't right." Shannon replied.

"How are Mr. Gibbs and Maggie doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Both are devastated." Shannon replied.

"How are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Not good I feel really bad about all of this. This is part of the reason why I didn't want to adopt Tony in the first place." Shannon replied.

"You didn't want him?" Jimmy asked in astonishment.

"I didn't want to adopt him I was so worried we'd get attached and then lose custody or he'd be too broken to ever love us. Though my main concern was that something would happen to him I mean we already lost Kelly and came so close to losing Maggie when she was born what if we lose Tony too? There is no-way Jethro could handle that." Shannon explained.

"Yeah that would be rough." Jimmy replied yawning.

"Get some sleep in case you decide tomorrow." Shannon replied.

Gibbs held Maggie close to him while the two tried to sleep. Neither did much sleeping though both kept having nightmares about Tony seeing him dead or disabled and not the Tony that they loved. Gibbs had a hard time thinking of Tony having brain damaged. Things didn't come as easily to Tony as they had to Kelly and did to Maggie. Not that he was stupid in fact he was far from it he was like Gibbs not the best student but he had street smarts. Not to mention he was a sweet loving kid who was nice to everybody so his teachers and classmates didn't mind helping him. He didn't deserve brain damage he needed to grow and become a strong, happy, healthy adult.

Jackson Gibbs woke at six and headed to the Stillwater train station he had gotten a friend of his to run the store for a few days. He sat on the train and starred out the window as the world passed by him. He thought of Tony. He was such a sweet little kid and Gibbs regretted that he had not seen him since Leroy and the girls took him from Stillwater. He had talked to him on the phone and Leroy had sent pictures but it wasn't the same. Now there was a chance he wouldn't get to see the kid alive again. He couldn't believe a kid could get so sick meningitis and pneumonia good lord he was only five years old. He needed more time.

The Gibbs family arrived at Bethesda promptly at nine when visiting hours started. Jack had called and said he should be arriving at about ten and Gibbs said that he would come pick him up at the station. Gibbs and Shannon and Maggie and Jimmy each took their turns visiting Tony. He looked so fragile and small lying on that bed surrounded by all those machines. Gibbs wondered if he even knew that they were there every so often he'd start to cough and cry out in pain. It killed Gibbs to see him in such bad shape. Around ten Gibbs left to get Jackson he wound up taking Jimmy and Maggie with him. He sent the kids inside to meet Jack so he could move things around in his truck so Jack had room for his luggage. When he had finished they still hadn't come back to the car so he slid into the front seat, took out his wallet, and looked at the pictures he kept in the small compartment. One was of Kelly on her eighth birthday it was one of the few where he wasn't deployed. She wore a yellow sundress even though it was winter it was her favorite and the party was inside. She just looked so happy then three short months later she was gone. Then there was one of Maggie after some school play she was in her hair dyed green and she had brown sweats on she also had shoes that looked like roots but they belonged to the school so when he took the picture outside she had on these red cowboy boots Abby gave her. The one he kept of Tony was him that first night in Stillwater. He was curled up on Jack's bed he must have been dreaming because he was kicking at something though Gibbs knew it wasn't a nightmare because he had huge smile on his face that was the first time Gibbs saw him smile and he just looked so cute in the oversized NIS shirt Gibbs had lent him. God he hoped he had more time with that kid he just loved him so much. Gibbs felt bad he had no pictures of Jimmy in there though he had several wallet sized school photos of him he decided on the one from the first year Ducky had him the one where he decided he'd be cuter with freckles so he used Abby's lipstick to make some he looked more like he had some kind of rash though. Gibbs looked up and saw that Jack and the kids had come out.

"Sorry dad I was thirsty and the vending machine ate my quarter." Maggie apologized.

"It's OK." Gibbs replied.

"How is he?" Jack asked.

"Not to good dad." Gibbs replied.

"I'm sorry he'll pull through though." Jack assured.

"Thanks dad." Gibbs replied.

"I see those two are still together." Jack said pointing to the backseat.

"Yeah well we did take him in too." Gibbs explained.

"They remind me so much of you and Shannon." Jack replied.

When they got back to the hospital Jack went back to see Tony and Maggie and Jimmy walked off together to go talk or something. Shannon signaled for Gibbs to join her and Tony's doctors. Gibbs nodded and walked over.

"They are going to put Tony into a drug induced coma." Shannon explained.

"They are going to put him in a coma?" Gibbs growled.

"It will help him recover we will bring him out when he shows signs of improvement." Dr. Roberts explained.

"And say he doesn't wake up? Are you saying you will risk killing him with your drugs to help him?" Gibbs demanded.

"I'm afraid that could happen but we are remaining optimistic." Dr. Roberts replied.

Gibbs argued with the doctors and Shannon about putting Tony into a coma until Shannon said that she would call the judge and have him stripped of his paternal rights if he didn't agree to it. So Gibbs complied then stormed off and went to the cafeteria for coffee. They put Tony to sleep but before they did Gibbs barged in and insisted he speak to Tony before they put him in the coma.

"You will not die you got that you will not die!" Gibbs demanded.

"I will not die." Tony agreed weakly.

Gibbs exited and let the doctors work he stood at the door and watched the process at the window until they left then he stepped aside and let them exit moving back as soon as he could he stood there for almost an hour. Before Shannon came over and said they were going to get lunch

"I love you Tony." Gibbs whispered wiping the tears from his eyes as he left.

**A/N: I know that was mean and again not a doctor. Also I got a review saying that Tony should be smarter I honestly don't think Tony is smart like McGee I think he is more street smart like Gibbs that is why they have a different and maybe stronger bond than Gibbs and McGee. I love Tony and am not saying he is stupid. I also think if it weren't for Tony in the show McGee would have gotten killed a long time ago because he is not as good with the police work as Tony. I have been writing him as a more competent agent because I think he does hide behind the others a lot in the show. Please review will update Friday along with "Time Like This". **


	22. Chapter 22

Customers and employees alike at the small café two blocks from Bethesda Hospital couldn't help but stare at the Gibbs family. The cashier kept looking up and the waiter kept coming by to "check on them" then would go back into the kitchen and most likely gossip with the other wait staff and kitchen employees about them; while other customers spoke in hushed whispers trying to figure out why the family was eating in such an awkward silence. Most would assume that the family had gotten into a fight not knowing the hell the family had been through the past twenty four hours. When the family finally spoke it only led to more curiosity.

"Let's go!" Gibbs barked after wolfing down his food.

"Jethro give us time to eat." Shannon whispered.

"Yeah Leroy be patient." Jackson added.

"Mom do you have your phone on?" Maggie asked.

"No" Shannon replied.

"What if the hospital calls?" Gibbs asked.

"It is on vibrate." Shannon replied.

"That can be hard to hear why isn't it turned up?" Gibbs asked.

"Because it's rude to have a ringer on in public Leroy." Jackson replied.

"I have to agree with Jack Mr. Gibbs." Jimmy replied nervously.

"Jethro relax I have in my pocket so if I don't hear it I can at least feel it and we are only two blocks away if anything does happen." Shannon assured.

"RELAX? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WHEN MY SON IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND MY WIFE CARES MORE ABOUT OFFENDING PEOPLE WITH HER PHONE RINGING THEN THAT?! THOUGH I GUESS NONE OF YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT TONY OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T BE EATING LUNCH WHILE HE IS FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE!" Gibbs barked.

"Of course now the whole restraint was intrigued everybody had stepped out of the kitchen and was staring at them people had even stopped in the street when Gibbs started yelling honestly they could probably hear it at the hospital.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Gibbs demanded as he stormed out of the restraint.

Maggie stood up to go after him but Shannon pushed her back into the seat and said to just let him go he needed to let his anger out and he wasn't himself. Jackson signaled for the waiter who was slightly shell-shocked by Gibbs's outburst and asked for the check and take away containers they wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Gibbs stormed down the street ignoring the curious glances. He reached a church a few blocks from Bethesda. He looked at the cross on the lawn allowing his fist to pound it he hit so hard it shook.

"OH YOU THINK YOU ARE SO FUNNY GOD! FIRST YOU TAKE MY LITTLE GIRL WITHOUT EVEN GIVING ME TIME TO SAY GOODBYE THEN YOU GIVE ME ANOTHER CHILD BUT NOT WITHOUT HER SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF US BY HAVING HER BE BORN PREMATURE THEN YOU ALLOW THIS SWEET LITTLE BOY TO SUFFER FOR FOUR YEARS BEFORE GIVING HIM TO US ONLY TO CURSE HIM WITH TWO SEVERE AND HORRIBLE ILLNESSES! YOU GONNA KILL HIM? HELL WHAT ABOUT THAT PALMER KID ISN'T IT BAD ENOUGH YOU KILL HIS PARENTS NOW YOU TOOK HIS UNCLE THE LAST REALTIVE HE HAD?!" Gibbs yelled before kicking the statue and storming off.

Gibbs finally got on a bus about a block from the church. To his surprise he made it home and to his basement before he broke down crying. Though not without cursing out the bus driver for telling him to have a nice day and denting the front door with his foot and leaving several holes from his fists in the living room wall.

"I'm sorry I was such a bastard just please don't take him. I can't go through that again. Please I love him so much. He is too young please just leave him. If you have to take one of us take me! Please!" Gibbs begged through the tears.

"You think he's home?" Jackson asked Shannon when they returned home after visiting hours.

"I don't know Jack I have no idea where else he'd go." Shannon replied.

"Maybe he went to NCIS?" Maggie questioned.

"No I called and nobody has seen them." Shannon replied.

The whole family was greatly concerned by Gibbs's outburst. He hadn't had an episode like that since just after Maggie was born. So Jack and the kids had never seen one though Shannon was used to it since he had had them a lot after Kelly died. Shannon had honestly thought that Maggie's birth and good health had cured him and it had until Tony's illness. Jimmy was the first one to the house so he was the first to see the dent and holes.

"Yeah I'd say he's here." Jimmy said nervously.

"Oh dear." Jackson whispered.

"Mom?" Maggie asked.

"I'll check the basement." Was all Shannon could reply.

"Can I try to talk to him too?" Maggie asked.

"No sweetie leave it to me he is in a really dark place right now it would be best if I went alone." Shannon replied.

Maggie nodded and headed up to her room while Shannon went towards the basement. She arrived and found that the door was locked though she could hear him working down there.

"Jethro" Shannon called.

"GO AWAY I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!" Gibbs yelled.

"Honey listen to me I am sorry that this is happening. Believe me I hate that Tony is so sick but you need to relax. Giving yourself a heart attack won't help Tony recover." Shannon explained.

Shannon heard Gibbs walk up the stairs and the door unlock. Gibbs opened the door and allowed her in. She followed him down the stairs and took a seat next to him on the bottom step. For a while they just sat in silence and starred at the basement that had been trashed during Gibbs's episode.

"It's just so hard." Gibbs finally spoke.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"Knowing that Tony may not be here when we wake up tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"That is rough." Shannon replied.

"I mean that kid I think he's what finally saved me from Kelly. I mean don't get me wrong I love Maggie." Gibbs replied.

"I know what you mean I think it's because he is just as lost as we were." Shannon replied.

"I don't want him to die." Gibbs whispered.

Shannon pulled him close and was about to speak when they heard someone knocking on the front door.

"DAMMIT!" Gibbs yelled assuming the worst.

Shannon sighed and headed upstairs. "I'll get it!" she called.

She opened the door and found Abby on the other side holding two bags.

"How is he?" Abby asked.

"Not good" Shannon replied.

"Oh I am sorry." Abby replied.

"They put him in a coma we are preparing for the worst." Shannon replied.

"What are his chances?" Abby asked.

"Fifteen percent I haven't told Jethro yet." Shannon replied.

"Where is he Gibbs I mean?" Abby asked.

"Down in the basement he had a really bad meltdown today." Shannon replied Abby was the only one at NCIS who knew about Gibbs's episode's since Ducky had died.

"So I guess you guys won't be coming tomorrow." Abby replied.

"Coming where?" Shannon asked.

"Kate's wedding." Abby replied.

"Oh God I completely forgot!" Shannon replied.

"Hey it's OK" Abby replied.

"No at least he will be going since both her dad and Ducky have passed away Jethro is walking her down the aisle." Shannon replied.

"Oh here this is for you well the bag with the giraffe on it is for Tony and the other one is for you." Abby replied.

"What is it?" Shannon asked.

"Some cards and a stuffed animal for Tony and this one has a casserole and some supplies." Abby replied.

"Thank you so much Abby." Shannon replied.

"Hey it's from everyone at NCIS." Abby replied.

"Well tell them thanks!" Shannon replied.

"No problem and we are all praying for him Shannon we all want him to get better he has made an impression on all of our lives not to mention we see how much Gibbs cares for him." Abby explained as she turned to leave.

Shannon leaned onto the doorway "Please just let Tony be OK I don't think Jethro will survive losing him. We will all be lost if anything happens to him." She prayed as she watched Abby drive away.

**A/N: Yes Gibbs is OOC this is a situation where he would be. New chapter will be up Monday. Please review thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23

"We are going Leroy Jethro Gibbs and that is final!" Shannon yelled.

"No we are not!" Gibbs argued.

"Kate is getting married and we promised to go months ago!" Shannon argued.

"Our son is in the hospital! I am sure she will understand!" Gibbs shot back.

"I know Jethro and I hate that we have to leave him but I promised Kate we would go and besides the hospital has the number of the church!" Shannon yelled.

"What if Tony dies while we are gone do you want him to die alone?" Gibbs demanded.

"Jack will be there so he won't die alone!" Shannon yelled.

"So glad you care Shan!" Gibbs shouted before storming out of the bedroom.

"I do care Jethro I just want you to keep a promise!" Shannon shot back.

Gibbs stomped down to the basement slamming the door behind him only to find that he had trashed it the night before. The broken glass and splintered wood crunched beneath his feet. He had some serious cleaning to do when he felt better/had more time now he had too much on his mind. Now he had to get ready to leave for Kate's wedding. He sighed looked around the basement and walked upstairs somehow he found his way to Tony's room. He looked around and saw Jimmy's sleeping bag on the floor. He claimed it somehow triggered his seasickness but Gibbs believed it was really because Jimmy was uncomfortable sleeping there in light of the circumstances. Shannon had put Tony's toys away so they didn't have to worry about Jimmy falling or anything. He walked over to the bed and saw Tony's teddy bear. His favorite toy it was dressed as a Marine and named "LJ" Jack had driven two hours to a Build a Bear to get it for him after Tony had his surgery. Gibbs sighed and picked it up he held it and inspected it. Flipping it over and looking at the back he saw slight discolorations that he assumed were tear stains. Maggie had said he was holding it when she found him but dropped it when they were loading him onto the stretcher she had tried to give it back to him but they rushed him off to fast.

"How much pain were you in Tony? How did I not see it? God T I am so sorry." Gibbs thought.

Just then Shannon opened the door, walked in and joined him on the bed.

"Are you OK?" Shannon asked.

"No" Gibbs replied.

"I'm sorry I got so angry with you it's just we need to realize that Tony may be in the hospital for a really long time and that we need to keep living our lives. It's not that I don't love him it's that he could be there for months and we can't spend our whole lives there I mean we need to be there but we need keep commitments we made before all this happened and the older kids need to go back to school." Shannon explained.

"What are the odds that he will never come home?" Gibbs asked.

Shannon sighed "Last night they told us he has a fifteen percent chance of survival." She explained.

"He can't die he just can't." Gibbs sobbed.

"I hope you're right Jethro now come on we need to go." Shannon replied.

"Really we have to go?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes we promised we just need to attend the ceremony and you need to stick around for the father daughter dance then we can come back here and get changed then we will go to the hospital and remember Jack will be there." Shannon assured.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

Gibbs, Shannon, Maggie, and Jimmy drove to the church where Kate's wedding was being held. First dropping Jack off at the hospital to sit with Tony until they got back. Maggie and Jimmy went to find seats while Gibbs and Shannon went to find Kate.

"Oh hey Gibbs wasn't expecting you to be here." Kate said as Gibbs and Shannon walked in.

"See let's go." Gibbs replied leaving.

"No Jethro we are staying." Shannon replied grabbing Gibbs's arm.

"Abby told me about Tony last night I am so sorry you guys." Kate replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

Gibbs left to go wait until it was time to walk down the aisle. While Shannon stayed behind and spoke with Kate for a few more minutes before going off to find the kids.

"He's really upset isn't he?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it was really hard to get him to come." Shannon replied,

"I can understand that but I am glad that you did otherwise Vance may have to walk me down the aisle." Kate replied.

Shannon giggled then stood up to leave.

Gibbs walked around outside the sanctuary waiting for Kate. He was pacing and staring at his watch when Randy walked in.

"Huh I thought Kate was the one getting married." Randy joked.

"Not funny" Gibbs grumbled.

"Just trying to get you to laugh you have had a rough couple days." Randy replied.

"Ya think?" Gibbs replied.

"Hey I am sorry this is happening I can't imagine losing a child I'm not saying he's dying I'm just saying…" Randy replied.

"I have already lost a child." Gibbs replied.

"Kelly" Randy replied.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"I had a friend that died of meningitis when I was a kid." Randy said.

"How is this supposed to make me feel better?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know they didn't find out what was wrong until it was too late. It was weird we were about eleven it was two weeks before elementary school graduation. It was a Friday afternoon and we had Hebrew school. He said he didn't feel well and he hoped that he was too sick to go. He didn't show up and the rabbi asked me to bring him something I went to his house and nobody was there so I just used the hide a key and left it on his bed. Then I went and met a few other kids at the pool. I got home and my parents were waiting for me and they told me he was dead." Randy explained.

"I'm sorry" Gibbs replied.

"Thanks anyway I hope Tony gets better soon." Randy replied.

"Me too I love that boy." Gibbs replied.

The ceremony happened and ended and they went to the after party so that Gibbs could dance with Kate for the father daughter dance. The family ate a quick meal then left. They drove back to the house so that they could change. Shannon didn't want to wear their nice clothes to the hospital.

"Jimmy do you think Tony will die?" Maggie asked.

Jimmy looked up from the book he was reading on her bed. "I don't know his chances aren't good though." He replied.

"I know it's just it will kill my dad if anything happens to him." Maggie replied.

The Gibbs family arrived back at the hospital they headed up to the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit where they had moved Tony the day before. They walked into the small corridor seprerating the PICU from the regular children's ward to find Jack leaning heavily on a wall with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Dad?" Gibbs asked.

"Your kid just died Leroy." Jack replied.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know one second he is fine and I am sitting there holding his hand and then all of the sudden all of his machines just started going crazy and they shoved me out!" Jack explained.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! New chapter will be up Wednesday. I already have the next chapter of "Time Like This" written but it will not be published until Friday. So that I can edit if I want to also so that I don't finish it too quickly. As for this story I am not sure how much longer it will be and I am thinking of writing a sequel. **


	24. Chapter 24

Tony woke up in Gibbs's basement. He was confused because it looked different some things were newer and some weren't there others were in their place. The strangest thing was that the thing Gibbs was building now that had been in the "Tony didn't know what it was" stage was replaced with an almost finished boat. He also heard Gibbs crying but couldn't see him. The only person he could see was the little girl he had only seen in pictures around the Gibbs house.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"I'm Kelly I'm Gibbs's daughter that died." Kelly explained.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"He isn't here. You need to go back." Kelly told him.

"Where?" Tony asked confused.

"Tony you are dead and you need to go back with Gibbs." Kelly explained.

"I thought that wasn't allowed?" Tony asked.

"Sometimes doctors can bring people back if they are right there when it happens. They couldn't for me, your mom, or Ducky you can though and you need to." Kelly explained.

"But it hurts and I want to be with Gibbs but I can only hear him not see him." Tony cried.

"Because you are really sick and have to get better so that you can see him." Kelly explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

Gibbs stood at the door of the Pediatric ICU and watched in the window as the doctors tried to shock Tony back to life. With each shock his tiny body jolted on the bed but there was no evidence of life in the small boy. Gibbs had been watching for at least two minutes and he had no idea how long Tony had been like this before they got there. All they could get out of Jack was that Tony had died before he started to cry in Shannon's arms. Jimmy and Maggie were hugging to hold each other up everybody was crying. Several other families had gathered around and were whispering to each other. Gibbs closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply.

"This can't be happening again." Gibbs whispered.

"If it's his time it's his time. Oh who am I kidding I'm not ready for this" Shannon whispered.

"Please do something Ducky." Jimmy whispered

"We can't go on without you Tony." Maggie whispered.

"Please don't leave them Tony they have been through so much already." Jack whispered.

Nobody was watching since Gibbs had closed his eyes so nobody saw what was going on but suddenly one of the doctors walked out and signaled for the Gibbs family to come over. Gibbs and Shannon walked over while Jack took the kids to the waiting room.

"I am glad you guys are back young Anthony was legally dead for almost four minutes not all at once he has coded twice in the past hour unfortunately we could not tell your father what was happening." Dr. Roberts explained.

"Is he OK?" Gibbs asked.

"He is in very critical condition and I think it would be wise for you guys to stay here tonight." Dr. Roberts replied.

"Can our daughter and foster son stay as well?" Shannon asked referring to Jimmy as their foster son instead of Maggie's boyfriend hoping that would give him a better chance of being allowed to stay.

"Only two guests are permitted to stay in the ICU overnight so the kids and father will need to leave." Dr. Roberts explained.

"Alright we will take them home after visiting hours." Shannon replied.

"Shan could you take them home and get my stuff so that I can stay with Tony?" Gibbs asked when the family was about to leave.

"Sure" Shannon replied.

"So now all of the sudden you care?" Gibbs asked.

"I have always cared Jethro!" Shannon argued.

"Then how come you drug me to that stupid wedding?" Gibbs demanded.

"Because you had to be there for Kate and dammit Jethro I can't be here alone with Tony if he dies." Shannon explained.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I was in that car with Kelly when she died, the guy was after me, and you were gone." Shannon explained.

"Oh God Shan do you know how much I wish that I could have been with you guys like if I had been there maybe I could have done something and…" Gibbs explained.

"There was nothing that any of us could have done Jethro I just wish that I hadn't have had to watch our little girl die and I am so afraid that if I am here I will have to go through that again." Shannon explained.

"I am scared that if I leave I will get a call saying my baby died and I won't have gotten to say goodbye again." Gibbs explained.

"I'm so sorry Jethro I had no idea you felt that way." Shannon replied.

"Me too Shan I had no idea you felt that way." Gibbs replied.

Shannon left Gibbs at the hospital and went to take the others home and to gather some overnight supplies for herself and Gibbs. She was so glad she had her talk with Gibbs and that they were at an understanding. They were having completely opposite feelings. There was no way she could cope with being there to watch another one of her children die and he couldn't handle the idea of being gone and having to hear the news he had lost another child from a stranger. She gathered up changes of clothes and pajamas for herself and Gibbs and instructed Maggie on how to heat up Abby's casserole.

"Now you keep an eye on your Grandpa Jack make sure he stays out of trouble." Shannon told Maggie.

"Hey I am not trouble!" Jack argued.

"Really because Jethro has to get it from somewhere Jack." Shannon replied.

"Well I think he got that from Anne she was a fiery a lot like you actually." Jack explained.

"I hear a lot of guy's date girls like their moms actually and girl's guys like their dads." Maggie commented.

"Not always true I mean you are dating me." Jimmy told her.

"Just behave you guys I mean it." Shannon said.

"You will call us if anything happens?" Maggie asked.

"Of course and if need be you can come back to the hospital." Shannon assured her.

"You don't think he's gonna you know die do you?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know honey." Shannon replied.

"I love him mom I really do make sure he knows that." Maggie begged.

"He does honey he does and he will be OK." Shannon replied with false hope.

Gibbs sat in a chair in the waiting room of the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. All he wanted to do was hold Tony and tell him how much he loved him again. Every time he looked back at him as they left that hospital room he was terrified he would never see his precious son again. At this point he would give anything just to make sure his son came home to him again. The thing that was driving him the craziest though was that per the custody agreement Gibbs had to write weekly letters to Senior about Tony and he had written one yesterday explaining Tony's situation. He wondered why Tony's dad wanted that when he clearly didn't want his son. Gibbs figured it was just to make him look good. He didn't mess with the lawyer though he only liked the one that had gotten him Tony and that's because they had been in the Marines together. He was lost in thought when Shannon came back followed Doctor Roberts they both sat beside him.

"Mr. Gibbs bad news Tony's body simply is not fighting he may be giving up I suggest you call your family back." Dr. Roberts told them.

"I'm calling the kids and Jack." Was all Shannon could say.

Gibbs just sat there he tried to keep from crying but just fell apart right there. Not really caring who saw.

Maggie Gibbs walked down the basement steps she figured she was old enough to be down there alone. She knew woodworking helped her father cope and she was pretty good not an expert but she could get stuff done. She decided to make something for Tony and was looking through the book when Jimmy came down the stairs.

"Maggie Jack said that your dad called. Tony might not have much longer we need to get to the hospital right away." Jimmy explained.

Maggie took the steps two at a time crying the whole way up. They all cried when they were driving to the hospital. Other than that the car was silent nobody spoke or turned on the radio just silence and tears.

DiNozzo Senior walked through the prison cafeteria. He was furious because he had gotten another letter from that "thinks he's so great Gibbs". In Senior's opinion he was as much of a whiney bastard as his son. The letter was just a sob story about the little prick being in the hospital. Suddenly the letter fell out of his pocket and was picked up by another inmate Little John Biggman.

"Hey DiNozzo what's this?" John asked.

"Just some dumb letter from my kid's adoptive father." Senior replied.

"You have a kid?" John asked.

"Yeah worthless little bastard all he ever did was cry and now he's wasting a hospital bed that could be used by someone who matters." Senior explained.

"How old?" John asked angrily.

"Five now four when I ditched him." Senior explained.

"What?" John asked.

"Little piece of shit was crying cause of his punishment can't handle getting beat so I threw him out of the car and some goody-goody found him and his whiney son adopted him." Senior explained.

"Whoa you hit your kid?" John asked.

"Yeah" Senior replied.

"DAMMIT I AM IN HERE BECAUSE I KILLED THE MAN WHO MADE ME WATCH WHILE HE KILLED MY SON!" John yelled.

"What's wrong with your kid?" Johns buddy asked.

"Meningitis and pneumonia they say I think he's just being a baby." Senior replied.

"We are going to make you suffer as much pain as you put your boy through!" John yelled.

Suddenly half of the other inmates were swarmed around senior beating him it took an hour for the guards to break up the ruckus.

By the end of that of that night there was one less Anthony DiNozzo in the world.

**A/N: HMM which DiNozzo died? New chapter will be up Friday along with "Times Like This". Can you tell I am not a fan of Senior especially after he didn't call Tony in "Extreme Prejudice".**


	25. Chapter 25

Tony was in the hospital for another two weeks after the night they were told he may be dying. His blood pressure was dropping and his breathing had become very labored. Around midnight the one of Tony's doctors had come in and said he didn't have much longer. So the Gibbs family stood around the boy's bed and waited for him to die. Gibbs wanted to hold his son one last time so he crawled in bed with him and held him close. Miraculously when Tony felt Gibbs's arms wrap around him he started improving. So Gibbs spent that night curled up in Tony's bed. A week later they brought him out of his coma. As soon as Tony was awake Jack had to leave to get back to the store. He had to spend another week in the hospital though he was moved to a regular room. Even though he was awake he was still really groggy until the last day. The only downside to Tony being well was that now Gibbs had to tell him that his father had died. DiNozzo Senior had been killed in jail the night they had almost lost Tony. Gibbs hadn't wanted to tell Tony but the Gibbs's lawyer, the judge, and Shannon agreed that he had a right to know. Gibbs had planned on sitting Tony down when they brought him home and explaining to him what was going on. The Gibbs family had gone to lunch before brining Tony home since Dr. Pitt and Dr. Roberts wanted to do one last in hospital check on him and if everything was still clear he could return home. While the family was out DiNozzo Senior's lawyer stopped by deciding that he should be the one to tell Tony about his father.

"Hey Tony" He said.

"No more doctors!" Tony cried.

"I'm not a doctor I knew your daddy." He said.

"Huh?" Tony asked.

"Tony your father is dead." He explained.

"NO! NO! NO! GIBBS! NO!" Tony cried.

"Not Gibbs you little asshole!" he yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! GIIIIIIIIIBBBBSSSSSSSSS!" Tony yelled holding his hands over his ears.

"GET OUT!" A nurse yelled.

Tony was kicking and screaming in the bed and his lungs were still weak so he was having a hard time getting air. The doctors were wrestling with Tony trying to get him calmed down and the security was wrestling with senior's lawyer when the Gibbs family walked in.

"NO! PLEASE NOT GIBBS!" Tony cried.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I don't know this man came in to see Tony and I don't know what he told him but the poor kid has been crying for you." The nurse explained.

"Tony sweetheart what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"He told me you were dead Gibbs!" Tony cried.

"No Tony I didn't die." Gibbs explained.

"He said my daddy died." Tony argued.

"Tony your biological father died," Gibbs explained.

"The mean one?" Tony asked confused.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Why isn't that little bastard sad?" Senior lawyer asked.

"Maybe because his father made his life hell and abandoned." Shannon replied.

"It doesn't help that the he just almost died." Gibbs added whispering so Tony wouldn't hear.

Thankfully the incident did not impact Tony's ability to return home. Shannon drove home so that Gibbs could ride in back with Tony. By the time they returned home Tony had fallen back asleep so Gibbs carried him upstairs and put him in bed. Once he was sure Tony was comfortable he took out his phone and called Jack.

"Hey Dad"

"_Hi Leroy what's going on?"_

"Guess who I brought home today?"

"_Tony?"_

"Yes"

"_How is the little guy?"_

"Well he's still weak but he is home and going to be OK."

"_You think he would like to come see me?"_

"When he's a bit stronger I'm sure he would love to come see you in Stillwater."

"_Bye"_

"Bye"

Tony slept through dinner that night.

"Tony's not waking up." Maggie said when she came to the table.

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"Like I went to wake him up and he won't." Maggie explained.

"Let's go check on him Shan." Gibbs said.

"Alright" Shannon replied.

Gibbs and Shannon left Maggie and Jimmy at the table and went to Tony's room to make sure he was OK. Shannon stepped into their room and grabbed her first aid kit so she could check his vitals.

"Tony sweetheart it's dinner time." Gibbs said quietly poking his head in the door.

Tony just lay on the bed completely still.

"TONY!?" Gibbs called louder.

Shannon walked over and sat on the bed beside Tony. She placed her fingers on his neck and felt for a pulse. Then took out her kit and checked his temperature and other vitals. "Well everything is normal I think he's just worn out." she said.

"Shouldn't he eat though?" Gibbs asked.

"He'll be OK." Shannon assured.

"Are you sure he has lost a lot of weight?" Gibbs asked.

"He's fine they gave him nutrients intravenously at the hospital." Shannon replied.

"OK" Gibbs replied skeptically.

That night Gibbs was on his way to bed after a late night session in the basement. As he walked past Tony's room he heard the child crying. He opened the door and saw that looked Tony half-asleep likely having a nightmare or just waking from one.

"Gibbs" Tony whimpered.

"Hey little guy what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs" Tony whimpered again.

That's when Gibbs realized that Tony was dreaming. So he walked over to the bed and gently shook the boy awake.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked weakly.

"Yeah Tony it's me what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I had a dream it was you that died and Shannon said it was my fault." Gibbs explained.

"It's OK Tony I'm still here and as I told you before if anything ever happens to me Shannon will never blame you." Gibbs assured.

"Gibbs what happened to my real dad?" Tony asked.

Gibbs paled he had been dreading that question. He remembered what Shannon had said to tell him. "He was in an accident." He replied.

"OK. Hey Gibbs what if a bad guy shoots you?" Tony asked he had a vague understanding of what Gibbs did and knew there was a degree of danger to it.

"I will worry about that Tony you worry about getting well." Gibbs replied.

"I thought I was better?' Tony asked.

"You are well enough to go home but you are still a little sick and have to stay in bed and miss some more school." Gibbs explained.

"Are you sure it's OK for me to go back to work?" Gibbs asked Monday morning.

"Jethro you have been out for over two weeks and Tony is going to be fine." Shannon replied.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

Maggie and Jimmy had returned to school the Monday after Tony's hospitalization and Shannon had returned after they had woke Tony up since he was out of danger and she was in the same building. Gibbs however had wanted to stay home until after Tony was released.

"Jethro Mrs. Smith will watch him this morning and the kids will watch him later." Shannon assured.

"Last time you said that he was rushed to the hospital!" Gibbs yelled.

"He isn't in danger anymore Jethro he will be fine." Shannon assured.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

Gibbs arrived at work just in time to get called out on a case. He quickly followed Kate's order to gear up. They arrived at the scene to find the victim Petty Officer Jay Lang had been shot multiple times. It was Ziva who heard the lurking in the woods. She looked over and saw a figure holding a sniper rifle in the shadows of the trees. He noticed her and aimed his rifle.

"SHOOTER!" She yelled pointing in his direction.

A bullet flew from the gun towards the tree Gibbs was behind. Everybody paused in horror with that caliber weapon the tree would do nothing to protect Gibbs if he got hit he was dead. The bullet pierced that tree.

"NOOOOO!" Ziva cried.

"GIBBS!" McGee called.

They heard and saw nothing they all set down their gear and stopped. McGee's mouth hung open and Ziva covered her face with her hands.

"He's gone." Was all Kate could say fighting off tears.

Gibbs was going to question the security guard at the park about the murder when he heard Ziva yell shooter. He quickly hid behind a tree not knowing the shooter had a rifle. When he jumped a picture of Tony fell out of his pocket he bent down to get it just before the bullet pierced the tree if he hadn't bent down at that moment he would have been dead. It was eerie how he and Tony had talked about that just the night before. He just stood bent over in shock for a while until he heard his team cry and realized they thought he was dead. He walked out.

"Boss I thought you were…" McGee cried.

"Dead?" Gibbs finished.

"Oh thank God!" Kate cried.

"What happened I thought you were behind the tree?" Ziva asked.

"I was but when I jumped behind it my picture of Tony fell out of my pocket and I bent to get it and that's when the bullet hit." Gibbs explained.

They arrived back and a still shaken Gibbs went to down to talk with Abby. Who was of course horrified by what happened.

"You almost died?!" Abby cried.

"Yeah but I am OK." Gibbs assured.

"Promise?" Abby asked.

"A little shaken but fine." Gibbs assured.

After a quick chat and therapy session with Abby Gibbs went back up to the bullpen. He sat at his desk and tried to do paper-work but couldn't concentrate. His eyes fell on the family picture they had taken on Fourth of July. He knew what he had to do he walked upstairs and burst through Vance's door.

"Jethro are you OK I heard what happened at the crime scene?" Vance asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gibbs replied.

"Is Tony OK?" Vance asked he had been very worried about him.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Then what brings to my office?" Vance asked.

Gibbs sighed and told Vance what was on his mind.

"Well if you are sure that's what you want I am fine with that." Vance said as he followed Gibbs out of his office.

**A/N: Cliffhanger but not a big one. What do you think Gibbs told Vance? I was going to have the shooting as the cliffhanger but decided not to because if all the Tony near death ones. Will post new chapter on Monday. Thanks for reading! **


	26. Chapter 26

It was after midnight by the time Gibbs finally got home that night. He slipped his shoes off at the front door so that he didn't wake anybody. He passed Jimmy's room and saw that he was hanging off the bed and his laptop cord was kind of tied around his ankle and the laptop was on and lying on the floor. He slipped into the room, untangled the cord closed the laptop slid it onto the bedside table, and moved Jimmy onto the center of bed. Jimmy stirred a little and said something but Gibbs doubted he was actually awake. After that Gibbs walked upstairs he opened the door to Tony's room his heart skipped a beat when he saw the boy was not in the bed. "Did something happen? Is he back in the hospital? Why didn't Shannon call me?" he thought.

"Dad?" Maggie asked rubbing her eyes.

"Maggie what are you doing up?" Gibbs asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Where were you?" Maggie asked.

"Work we caught a case." Gibbs explained.

"You OK you seem upset?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah I got shot at but I am OK." Gibbs replied leaving out the details.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt or worse." Maggie replied embracing him.

"Me too Maggie now where is Tony?" Gibbs replied hugging her back.

"He is in bed with mom." Maggie replied.

"OK now you go get some sleep." Gibbs replied turning towards his room.

"Hey Shan" Gibbs said entering their room.

"Shh I just got him to sleep." Shannon whispered pointing to Tony.

"Sorry hey is he OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah he was just upset because you didn't come home." Shannon explained.

"Yeah we caught a case." Gibbs replied.

"I guess it's a rough one you always call if you are going to be late." Shannon commented.

"Yeah can I talk to you uh in the basement?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" Shannon replied.

The two exited the bedroom and walked down to the basement. Gibbs shut the door behind them and they sat on the top step.

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked.

"Today at the crime scene Ziva spotted a shooter with a sniper rifle. She called out and so we hid. I got behind a tree but he saw me and shot at me. If I hadn't bent down to pick up the picture of Tony that fell out of my pocket I would be dead." Gibbs replied shakily.

"Oh God Jethro." Shannon replied.

"It's OK honey I'm OK." Gibbs assured.

"What if you hadn't been?" Shannon asked.

"I was so don't worry about it." Gibbs replied.

"I know it's just there's so much you still have to do. I mean you need to see Maggie graduate. What if her memory of senior year was you getting killed? Poor Jimmy he's already lost so many people I don't think he could handle losing anyone else. What about us we need to grow old together see Maggie and Tony get married have kids. Oh God Tony losing you would destroy that poor kid he still has so many problems he needs you!" Shannon rambled.

"It'll be OK." Gibbs assured.

"I…I need to get back to Tony." Shannon said standing up to leave.

Gibbs sat alone on the basement steps. He hadn't told Shannon his plan and he wasn't planning on telling anyone until he could get everyone together for a dinner and that wouldn't happen until after the case. This conversation had defiantly reinforced his decision. He sat on the step for a few more minutes until he realized that if he wanted to get any sleep he'd better head back upstairs. He walked back upstairs and into his room. He saw Shannon sound asleep on the bed. He wondered if she would even remember their conversation in the morning. He wished he could forget what had happened that evening. He stood in the doorway and watched his wife and son sleep. He felt his body begin to shake, tears started to fall down his face, and he let sobs escape. He slid down against the wall at this point crying uncontrollably.

"I'm so scared right now." Gibbs whispered.

"…_Gibbs jumped behind the tree. He noticed he had lost the picture of Tony lying on the ground he bent down to pick it up. The bullet whizzed over his head he remained in the bent position for a moment in shock. He finally stood up thinking he was safe and it was just the one bullet. He was wrong a second shot was fired and the bullet pierced his chest. He flew back onto the ground. The picture of Tony landed on his chest and blood poured out onto it. The darkness overtook his body. It was McGee who found the courage to go look and found his bosses body. He cupped his hands over his mouth and tears streamed down his cheek. Kate and Ziva moved like zombies to McGee's side. Ziva's knees gave out and she burst into tears. Kate walked over to Gibbs's side she knelt down beside him said the traditional prayer before closing his eyes. Randy loaded the Petty Officer into the back of the van and walked over to the scene the scene of Gibbs's death. He placed his hands on Ziva's shoulders and whispered something in Hebrew while she wept. Kate called Vance who sent someone to take care of the body. Once the scene was processed the remaining members of Team Gibbs drove back to NCIS. The drive back was silent except for the occasional sob. They arrived back at NCIS and realized that now they faced a very difficult task telling Abby. They were all relieved that Vance was the one who would have to be the one to tell the family. _

"_Hi Guys!" Abby cried excitedly._

"_Abby something's happened." Kate said._

"_What is it?" Abby asked nervously._

"_Abby honey Gibbs is dead." McGee explained._

"_Wh…what happened?" Abby asked._

"_We were at the crime scene and somebody had a sniper rifle they fired one shot missed then they hit him with the second shot." McGee explained._

"_How did he not see it? How did?" Abby sobbed._

"_It's all my fault! I saw the shooter and yelled I should have taken him out not yelled! That's how he got killed! The shooter heard me yell! It's all my fault!" Ziva cried._

_Shannon Gibbs was in the kitchen making dinner for her family. The happiness was tingling through her body. Jethro was due home any time, Maggie and Jimmy were doing their homework at the table and Tony was running around the house in his NCIS uniform. Shannon couldn't wait for Jethro to see how good Tony was doing today. She heard her phone ringing she wiped her hands on her jeans and picked it up._

"_Hello"_

"_Oh Leon hi."_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_Uh-Huh"_

"_Thanks goodbye." _

_Shannon gripped onto the stove handle tears streaming down her face._

"_Mom what's wrong?" Maggie asked._

"_Maggie, Jimmy, Tony I have terrible news your father was killed in the field today." Shannon whimpered._

_Maggie slid down to the floor crying, Jimmy knelt beside her and whispered that he loved her. _

"_NOOO!" Tony cried running from the room._

_Shannon chased after him. She caught him in the basement he was holding a piece of wood crying. She held him in her arms and the two cried together. Finally Shannon gained composure and walked upstairs she would have to be the one to call Jack. _

"_Jack it's me Shannon."_

"_Oh hi Shannon what is it?"_

"_Jack I have terrible news Jethro was killed in the field today." _

_Shannon heard a thud on the other line. "Jack?" she questioned nervously. "Jack?!" She called again "JACK?!" She yelled. She hung up with Jack and called the Stillwater PD. They sent the sheriff who called found Jack dead on the floor…"_

"Jethro wake up Jethro!" Shannon called.

"No" Gibbs moaned.

"Jethro you're dreaming." Shannon said.

Gibbs flickered his eyes open and saw that he wasn't dead but, lying on the floor of his room. He looked at his watch at shot up. "It's seven thirty I've got to go!" he yelled.

"I called Leon and told him you were taking an off day." Shannon replied.

"B…but we have a case." Gibbs replied.

"You almost died yesterday he understands." Shannon assured. "Now can you handle Tony?" she asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Now Maggie and Jimmy have a Senior Committee meeting after school but should be home no later than three." Shannon replied.

Gibbs waited until he was sure Shannon and the kids weren't coming back then he scooped Tony into his arms and carried him out to the car. He was still too weak to risk sending him to the germ infested kindergarten so Gibbs would take him to NCIS with him and leave him with Abby.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"NCIS" Gibbs replied.

Gibbs arrived at NCIS and noticed that the bullpen was empty. He left Tony at his desk and walked up to Vance's office.

"I thought Shannon told me you weren't coming in." Vance commented.

"I decided to come in." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro you almost died yesterday. Take the day off." Vance replied.

"I KNOW LEON I KNOW I WAS SHOT AT!" Gibbs shouted.

"WH…what?" A shaky voice asked from behind Gibbs.

Vance's eyes widened and Gibbs whirled around to see Tony standing behind him.

"You can't die!" Tony cried running off.

Gibbs and Vance chased after him. They managed to corner him in the elevator and Gibbs scooped him up. Tony fought for a while but eventually buried his face in Gibbs's chest crying.

"He gonna be OK?" Vance asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

When they arrived back down stairs the team had returned.

"Boss Vance said you weren't coming." McGee commented.

"He was just leaving he just wanted to check in." Vance replied.

"OK" McGee replied.

Gibbs took Tony who was still crying and put him in his booster seat. He was driving towards home trying to think of words to comfort Tony. He looked into the rear view mirror and had to slam on the brakes. He had a flash of his dream from the night before him actually getting shot, his family and team falling apart, Jack lying on the floor dead. He was shaking again and people were honking at him. When he finally found the strength to go he made an illegal turn which caused even more disapproving honks and curses shouted. He sped off not knowing where he was going or even really caring about his family.

Maggie walked into her house and sighed. The Senior Committee meeting had been cancelled due to a faculty meeting so she and Jimmy were home early.

"Dad I forgot there was a faculty meeting and the senior meeting was cancelled so I'm home early!" Maggie called.

"Dad?" she called again.

Again she got no response. This got her heart racing and she began to search the house. He wasn't in the basement, kitchen, living room, or his room. Realizing that he was gone got her heart racing she took out her phone and called her mom.

"Hey mom"

"Hi Maggie what are you doing home?"

"Faculty meeting so ours was cancelled."

"Oh why are you calling?"

"Did dad go to work today after all?"

"No why?"

"Cause he isn't home in fact Tony isn't here either."

"What?!"_ Click_"'

"Shannon what's wrong?" Stephanie asked concerned.

"Jethro and Tony missing!" Shannon cried.

"Oh God" Stephanie whispered.

Shannon's heart raced as she dialed Vance's number on her phone.

"Hi Shannon what can I do for you?"

"Leon did Jethro come in after all today?"

"Yeah but I sent him home."

"When?"

"Around eleven why?"

"He and Tony are missing."

Shannon heard the phone crash to the floor and the sound of frantic movement around the office.

**A/N: Where did Gibbs go? Next chapter Wednesday and Times Like This update will be Friday or Saturday. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Director Vance practically threw his phone down on the floor when Shannon called and told him that Jethro was missing. He had narrowly missed a bullet the day before and Shannon had called earlier that morning and said he was pretty badly shaken. So he had given him the day off and told him to leave when he showed up. Now Shannon had called and said that Gibbs was nowhere to be found. He ran out of his office and past his assistant.

"Leon is everything OK?" She asked.

"No it's not." Vance replied.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Jethro Gibbs he…he's missing." Vance replied.

He told his secretary that he needed find Gibbs as soon as possible because Tony was with him. He ran down the stairs and to the center of the bullpen. Where he was greeted with shocked faces and raised eyebrows.

"What is it Director?" Kate asked.

"It's Jethro he's missing." Vance replied.

"What Sarah just said she let him out… oh you mean Boss." McGee replied awkwardly.

"Very well Agent McGee now if you could please track his cellphone." Vance replied.

McGee nodded and immediately buried his face in his computer in the processing his bosses cellphone information. After a few seconds he stood up looking troubled.

"What is it McGee?" Kate asked.

"Gibbs turned his phone off I can't track him." McGee replied.

"So you're telling me that we have a missing untraceable agent and child?" Vance asked.

"I'm afraid so." McGee replied.

"What's going on?" Abby asked bounding into the bullpen.

"We have to tell her." Ziva sighed.

"Tell me what?" Abby asked nervously.

Vance sighed, walked up to Abby, and placed his hand on her shoulder "Mrs. Scuito Agent Gibbs and Tony disappeared this morning he turned his phone off and we can't track them." He explained.

"N…No!" Abby cried.

"It's OK Abbs." McGee assured hugging her.

Shannon came home as soon as she found out that Jethro and Tony were missing. Now she was pacing the living room waiting for her phone to ring while Maggie and Jimmy sat huddled together on the couch. When she finally got a call from Vance it wasn't good news Jethro had turned his cellphone off and they couldn't track him. They had one final option call people he knew and see if any of them had seen him. Jethro wasn't a very social man and didn't exactly have a lot of friends and rarely spent time away from home. The first person she could think of to call was Jackson.

"Hi Jack?"

"Oh hi Shannon I wasn't expecting a call from you everything OK?"

"No not really Jack it's uh Jethro."

"Oh geez what is it?"

"He disappeared this morning along with Tony he turned off his phone and we can't track him."

"No"

"Can you keep an eye out for him?"

"Of course"

"Thanks so much good-bye."

"No problem good luck bye."

Gibbs had no idea where he was going and he didn't really care. He just wanted to stop feeling so vulnerable. He had no-way of knowing when this feeling had started. Maybe it was when they found Tony. Maybe when Tony was kidnapped. Maybe after his fight with Maggie, after Ducky died and they got Jimmy, What happened to Maggie at that party? Tony's illness was when it really came to light but he knew that wasn't the start not even close. He looked in the backseat at Tony who was asleep in his booster seat. He had been kind of fussy at first he was not exactly fond of Gibbs's driving. Now he was sound asleep making a slight wheezing noise. God he loved that boy. His biggest fear was that somebody would come after him and take Tony out in the process. What if the man who almost shot him had seen the picture of Tony and killed him. He couldn't risk losing another child he hadn't worried with Maggie well he had but not like he did with Tony. "Take me out if you have to but please leave my family alone." He prayed.

Back at home Shannon was growing increasingly worried as were Maggie and Jimmy. The three were huddled together on the steps of the basement. Shannon kept calling Jack she called every half hour or so and each time got the same bad news. Each time Maggie would look up at her with hopeful eyes and each time Shannon would shake her head. Jimmy hadn't spoken the whole time he just drew his arms around his knees and rocked back and forth while Shannon wrapped one arm around him and the other around Maggie

"Maybe we should go out and look for him." Maggie commented.

"No Vance doesn't want us leaving the house just in case your dad and Tony's disappearance wasn't an accident." Shannon explained.

"You don't think that somebody took them do you?" Maggie asked.

"No but Leon would never forgive himself if they came back and found out that we were dead." Shannon explained.

"What about school and work?" Jimmy asked.

"He will send an agent over." Shannon assured.

The sun was beginning to set and Gibbs realized that Tony probably needed the bathroom and something to eat so he started to look for a place to eat. To his surprise he looked up and saw the diner just outside of Stillwater he used to go to as a kid. He was close to home and figured that Jack could keep Tony and he could go out and clear his head without having to worry about the boy's well-being. He drove until he saw his dad's store he pulled into the driveway, got out, and took Tony inside.

Jack sat behind the counter of his store. The sun was setting and they still hadn't found Jethro though Shannon managed to call every half-hour or so to see if he had seen him. Each time he had to say that he had not and each time she Shannon sounded more upset. He didn't blame her he couldn't imagine what she must be going through. That family had been through so much and he wasn't sure how much more they could take before falling apart. He was lost in thought when Shannon called yet again.

"Hi Jack"

"I'm sorry haven't seen him."

"OK well you know just… "Sobs""

"Shannon he'll be…" Jack assured. "Oh My God he just came in! He has Tony he yelled interrupting himself.

"Keep him with you we are coming to Stillwater."

Gibbs brushed through his dad's store and saw that he was on the phone. He waved to him but first took Tony to the bathroom.

"Are you feeling better?" Gibbs asked Tony when they came out a few minutes later.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Leroy! Thank God!" Jack yelled.

"What's wrong dad?" Gibbs asked.

"Well let's see Shannon and everyone is worried sick about you guys." Jack replied.

"Oh I'm sorry." Gibbs replied.

"What the hell is going on with you Leroy?" Jack demanded.

"I almost died yesterday." Gibbs explained.

"What?" Jack asked taken aback.

"We were at a crime scene and this guy had a rifle he fired at the tree I was behind and if I hadn't been bending down to get my picture of Tony I'd be dead." Gibbs explained.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Leroy but that does not excuse what you did." Jack replied.

"So you don't care I take it!" Gibbs shot back.

"I do God Leroy if I lost you I don't think I could carry on it's just you disappear with your son and don't tell anyone where you are going what am I supposed to think?" Jack questioned.

"Dammit dad I don't even know where I am going!" Gibbs barked.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"I only came here because I saw the diner and realized that Tony needed to use the bathroom and to get some food. I was going to feed him then leave him with you." Gibbs replied.

"So what you expect your eighty year old father to raise the boy?" Jack asked.

"No you call Shannon and she come to get him." Gibbs replied.

"Dammit Leroy that boy was already abandoned by one father and now you want to leave him too?" Jack barked.

"I want to leave him so that he can be safe or so that if I die he won't have to deal with it!" Gibbs yelled.

"Look Leroy we will go get dinner and see if you feel better after you eat then Shannon and Maggie are coming and we can all talk this out." Jack assured.

Jack took Gibbs and Tony to the diner and then they came back to the store so that Jack could get in a few more customers and close up. Around nine an hour after closing three cars pulled up to the store. People piled out and Jack went out to tell them that they were closed. When the people came up to the door he walked over and when he saw who it was he opened the door up. Shannon, Maggie, Jimmy, Kate, Randy, Ziva and the McGee's poured in.

"Dad!" Maggie called.

"Jethro!" Shannon cried.

The team and Jimmy embraced and greeted Gibbs then Jack relocked the door and everybody headed upstairs. They all sat around Jack's table and began to talk. After a quick fill in on what was going on with him Gibbs stood up and faced the group.

"Everybody I have an announcement to make." Gibbs said.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"I am retiring as soon as Kate returns from maternity leave." Gibbs announced.

**A/N: So Gibbs is in Stillwater and retiring. New chapter Friday thanks for reading please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Everybody I have an announcement to make." Gibbs said.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"I am retiring as soon as Kate returns from maternity leave." Gibbs announced.

Everybody gasped and had shocked looks on their faces. Shannon was the first to speak.

"Are you sure that's what you want Jethro?" she asked.

"Yeah are you sure it's not just because you had a bad day yesterday?" McGee asked.

"I talked to Vance about it yesterday and I have been thinking about it for a while." Gibbs replied.

"How long?" Jack asked.

"I started thinking about it after we adopted Tony but when I first realized it needs to happen soon it was after Ducky died." Gibbs explained.

"So in a few months I am going to have a baby and be Senior Agent?" Kate asked.

"Yep" Gibbs replied.

"Best of luck to you." Ziva replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"I hope you enjoy it sir." Randy added.

"Oh I will." Gibbs replied.

"You can't go!" Abby cried.

"It's alright Abbs I will visit all the time and my basement is always open." Gibbs assured.

"So you'll definitely be at my graduation?" Maggie asked.

"Of course I mean before it would have had to take a huge crisis to keep me away." Gibbs replied.

"You going back to Mexico?" Jimmy asked.

"Well if we didn't have Tony yes but since we have him I'd rather stay here." Gibbs explained.

"I never thought I'd see you retire early. That being said I am so glad I won't have to worry about you all the time anymore." Shannon replied.

"It is me we're talking about Shan." Gibbs joked.

"Now Leroy" Jack warned.

Tony had remained silent through the conversation and had started to fall asleep. Since it was so late Jack let everyone stay with him. He gave Kate and Maggie the guest bed. Jimmy and Randy slept in Jethro's old room, Shannon, Ziva, McGee and Abby slept on the floor, and Gibbs took the couch. That left Tony and baby Kayla. In the end Jack put Tony in with him and he made a makeshift crib out of a drawer for Kayla. The McGee's put Kayla to bed while Jack tucked Tony in.

"Tony do you understand what's going on with your dad?" Jack asked.

"He's sad and wants to leave me." Tony replied.

"He is sad because he had a very scary thing happen to him yesterday but he isn't leaving you." Jack explained.

"Then why is everyone talking about him leaving?" Tony asked.

"He is leaving his job which means that he will spend his time at home from now on it's called retiring." Jack explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

Jack sat on the bed and watched Tony as he fell asleep. He hated the way he came into their lives but he was happy that he had.

Once everybody had settled down Kate ducked into the guest room to make some calls. First she called Seth and filled him in on what was going on. Then she called Vance and told him that Gibbs and Tony were safe and that they would all be heading home in the morning.

When he got off the phone with Kate Vance set his phone down beside him and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Leon is everything OK?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah they found Gibbs and Tony in Stillwater and both are safe. Kate said they'd all be driving back to D.C. in the morning." Vance explained.

"That's great." Jackie replied.

Even though everything had turned out fine that did not ease the fear Vance had in his heart. What if they hadn't found them?

The next morning everybody woke up about seven to head back to D.C. since Vance had given the case to another team. So team Gibbs could focus on finding Gibbs they did not need to report in that day. So they could have slept later but the McGee's had to get home to Kyle who was staying with Seth and Zach and Kate needed to get home to her them. After thanking Jack for his hospitality and saying goodbye they climbed into their cars and drove home.

The Gibbs family dropped Maggie and Jimmy off at school on the way home so they'd get credit for half the day. When they got home Shannon changed and headed to work leaving Gibbs alone with Tony. Gibbs set Tony on the couch then headed into the kitchen to make them lunch. He picked up a piece of bread and spread the sandwich sauce out on it as he did he stared out the window. He was so glad that he was retiring. Even though he knew Tony would be in school most of the time he was looking forward to having more moments like that. Just hanging out making Tony's lunch and being home when he got home from school actually being home at holidays. That was his one regret with his girls especially Kelly was that he was rarely home for holidays and birthdays. Things were going to be different with Tony he was going to be a stay at home dad. When he retired when Maggie was a kid he ditched them for Mexico and once his head was clear he realized how cruel he had been. Now he was retiring and going to live in DC with his family. He was glad that everybody had been supportive of him. Once she was assured that he was sure Shannon had been relieved she hated having to worry about him all the time. Especially now since Tony had so many issues he needed two parents. The team had been surprised but understanding and supportive. Even though their reactions had seemed negative he knew Abby and Kate supported him. Kate was just unsure if she could handle a baby and being lead agent but he knew she could. She did have Seth who had raised Zach alone so he would have no problem being the main parent. Since he did freelance website design he could even take the baby with him if need be. As for Abby she was just worried that Gibbs would forget her. He could never forget Abby or any of his team for that manner. What he had said was true his basement was always open. He also realized that Maggie and Jimmy were going away to college in the fall. He had wanted them to attend Georgetown but they had both gotten into Florida State with scholarships so he couldn't complain. It was going to be weird having them not be at home anymore though. Even before they took him in Jimmy spent as much time with the Gibbs's as he did at home. Now they were going to be in a different sate. Jimmy was going to major in pre-med and Maggie was majoring in criminology. She was already talking about joining NCIS. Actually it had been her dream since she was little. He had always hoped that she would change her mind and want to do something safer no luck thought. She was just as stubborn as he was once she got something in her head there was absolutely no stopping her. As for Jimmy Gibbs could see him following in his uncles footsteps and becoming a Medical Examiner. He may even wind up working for NCIS one day as well. He finished making his and Tony's lunches. He carried them out and they ate together. After lunch he put Tony down for a nap and went to work in the basement. That evening the family had gathered around the table Maggie and Jimmy were talking about homecoming which was the next weekend. Gibbs leaned back into his chair and smiled he was so glad to have his family. After Tony had been put to bed and Maggie and Jimmy were settled on the couch watching television. He and Shannon stepped into their room. They sat on the bed and talked about the future. Shannon said that she wasn't ready to retire just yet. She wanted to work as long as she could. Gibbs would have to retire from field agent duty in November of the next year anyway after he turned fifty five. He could become a suit but him and Vance had decided that he would hate that. So he was just retiring.

The next morning Gibbs woke up and headed to work it felt weird to think that he wouldn't be doing that much longer. He sat at his desk and began to do his paperwork. It seemed like he had just sat down and then the day ended. He dismissed his team and headed out the door. He came home to find his family waiting for him. He smiled when he saw them sitting there on the couch together. They had made him who he is. Though he wasn't there and did not approve his dad was why he joined the Marines. Shannon was why he had a family in the first place. She wasn't there either but Kelly was why he worked for NCIS. Maggie was why he stayed with Shannon and NCIS. Tony was why he was retiring. As for Jimmy well he was why he kept his rifle on the wall. High enough to where Tony couldn't reach it of course.

**A/N: New chapter up Monday. Please review thanks.**


	29. Chapter 29

"I hate that I have to work today." Gibbs commented entering the kitchen.

"Me too but at least the B team has the Christmas shift this year and this is the last big holiday you will have to work." Shannon assured.

Gibbs smiled, poured himself a cup of coffee, accepted the plate Shannon handed him and sat down at the table. He was just taking a sip when Maggie came in dragging Jimmy behind her. Gibbs actually wondered if he was even awake.

"MM wanna sleep." Jimmy groaned.

"No we have to get Ducky's stuffing recipe if you still want to have it!" Maggie replied. Neither of them were morning people but Maggie tended to wake up faster especially when she was excited.

"You know the number to the storage unit?" Gibbs asked.

Maggie nodded. Most of the things Ducky had left to Jimmy had been placed in storage after he died since the Gibbs's house was full and he wouldn't really need any of it until he was on his own.

"Why can't you just go?' Jimmy whined.

He was your uncle besides my dad gave you the key." Maggie explained.

Jimmy sighed and went to his room to collect the key.

"Oh yeah mom how did Tony's appointment go?" Maggie asked.

Tony had had a follow up with Dr. Pitt the day before.

"Not so good the scarring on his lungs hasn't improved." Shannon replied.

"I…I have to go." Gibbs replied setting his cup down on the table.

"Jethro?" Shannon called.

Gibbs held his hand up and continued to leave. Maggie and Jimmy ate a quick breakfast and then raced off to go get Ducky's recipe. Shannon went back to work. A few minutes later Tony came down stairs, sat at the table, lay his head down. Shannon made Tony breakfast and turned around to give it to him. That's when she noticed that he was in some sort of distress. Not sick or anything just upset.

"Tony sweetie what's wrong?" Shannon asked.

"I don't want to be sick anymore." Tony replied.

"Tony you aren't sick anymore." Shannon replied.

"Then why do I keep having to see doctors?" Tony asked

"Just to make sure you are recovering well." Shannon explained.

"And why did the doctor say my lungs were still sick?" Tony asked.

"Well they are scarred but you will be fine you just have to be a bit more careful when you get sick." Shannon explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Here eat this you will feel better." Shannon replied.

"OK" Tony replied.

Once he was done eating Shannon gave Tony some paper and crayons and he started to make a hand turkey like the one he had made in kindergarten. Shannon looked over at the child she wondered why he was the only one in his class who hadn't walked out with one. At the moment she didn't have anything to prep so she washed her hands and walked over to Tony.

"That's a nice turkey Tony." Shannon commented.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"Why didn't you make one in school?" Shannon asked.

"I did" Tony replied.

"Then why didn't you bring it home?" Shannon asked.

"A big kid named Stinky John said it was stupid and ugly like me and wrecked it." Tony explained.

"Oh Tony I'm sorry." Shannon replied stroking his hair.

Shannon hugged Tony and sat with him for a few more minutes before going back to work on dinner. She hated that Tony was having a problem with bullies. He was such a sweet kid. Sure he picked on McGee it was actually kind of funny to see McGee get his food stolen by a five year old. Also him being called McGeek and Probie even though he hadn't been a probie for years and Ziva was the newest member of the team Tony had heard Kate call him that one day and it had stuck. He never hurt anyone and now some kid was actually hurting him. She would have to tell Jethro about it. She knew he would take care of it. She went back to work and waited for Jimmy and Maggie to get home. About two-thirty she was just putting the turkey in so it would be ready by the time Jethro got home around five-thirty when Jack called.

"Shannon?"

"Oh hi Jack?"

"Just wanted to say happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too Jack."

"How is everyone?"

"We're all good Tony's lungs are still scared though I am kind of worried about that but Dr. Pitt says he should lead a normal life."

"Oh I'm sorry maybe he will recover eventually."

"I hope so."

"Where is everyone?"

"Jethro's at work and the kids are out back."

"Oh can I talk to them?"

"Sure"

Shannon cupped her hand around the phone and called the kids in "Maggie, Tony, Jimmy come in and talk to your grandpa!" The kids came in she gave the phone to Maggie first.

"Hi Grandpa!"

"Hi Maggie how are you?"

"Great you?"

"I'm fine."

"You still coming for Christmas?"

"Yeah"

"That's great"

After their conversation Maggie handed the phone to Tony.

"Hi grandpa"

"Hi Tony I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Me too"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too"

After he got off Tony handed the phone back to Maggie who handed it to Jimmy.

"Hi Jack"

"Hi Jimmy"

"So how are things?"

"Good stores good. How are you I understand you had a tough time?"

"Yeah after my Uncle died I kind of fell apart but I am doing better now."

"That's great."

"Thanks"

"You treating my granddaughter well?"

"Always sir."

"Well I figured by the fact that my Leroy hasn't killed you."

After his conversation with Jack Jimmy handed the phone to Shannon who said goodbye to Jack and went back to work.

Everything went fine until Gibbs got home Shannon had just finished heating the last dish when he walked in with the McGee's Kate and her family, Ziva and Randy. Jimmy and Maggie were sitting at the table making hand turkeys and Tony was coloring something. Everybody else sat down to the table.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Gibbs greeted.

"I hope this goes well this is the first Thanksgiving we are doing here." Shannon commented.

"Yeah hope we're as good as Ducky was." Gibbs commented.

Suddenly Jimmy stood up and ran out of the room. Thinking he was just going to his room everybody decided to just sit at the table and wait it out. When a half an hour past they realized he wasn't coming back Maggie went to talk to him. She returned a few minutes later looking very disturbed.

"Jimmy he…he's not in his room." Maggie said.

That's all it took for everybody to stand up and run out. Everybody piled into their cars and began to drive around looking for Jimmy. It was starting to get late and nobody had found him. Maggie without realizing it found herself in the neighborhood where the brownstone that Ducky and Jimmy had lived in the last couple years of Ducky's life. She was actually a little surprised that she had found her way there she had only been there by herself a handful of times. She drove to Jimmy's old street and found his old house. She was only semi surprised that it hadn't sold. What did surprise her was that Jimmy's car was parked in the driveway. She pulled in and got out.

Jimmy sat alone in his old house. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there but he just needed to feel close to his uncle. Suddenly he heard the door open and he jumped. He whirled around and saw Maggie.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie asked.

"I just needed to be here." Jimmy explained.

"How did you get in here?" Maggie asked.

"I got the lock-box number at an open house I lied and said that my girlfriend and I were looking for a place and we wouldn't be able to afford this place but maybe we could get some ideas." Jimmy explained.

"So you come here often?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah every once in a while when we need to get away." Jimmy replied.

Suddenly Gibbs and everybody poured in.

"How did you find us?" Maggie asked.

"When we couldn't find you the old fashioned way McGee tracked your phones." Gibbs explained.

"Oh I am so sorry I just needed to get away." Jimmy replied.

"Well you can't keep coming here sweetheart somebody may come to look at it or it may sell." Shannon explained.

"Yeah why didn't you just go to the storage unit?" Gibbs asked.

"They locked the gates at noon." Jimmy explained.

Jimmy took off and ran again this time he ran to his old room. Gibbs immediately followed after him.

"I still miss him so much it's killing me." Jimmy explained.

"I do too kid but you have to let some things go." Gibbs explained.

"Everything about him?" Jimmy asked.

"No just stop coming here. Like when I gave Maggie Kelly's room." Gibbs explained.

"Where do I go when I want to feel close to him that storage shed is so impersonal?" Jimmy asked.

"Go to his grave." Gibbs replied.

"I haven't been since the funeral." Jimmy explained.

"I'll take you tomorrow now let's go get dinner." Gibbs replied patting Jimmy's back.

Everybody headed back to Gibbs's house and ate a slightly cold Thanksgiving dinner. The next morning Maggie and Shannon went to do some shopping and Gibbs went to work leaving Jimmy alone with Tony. That night Gibbs returned home from work.

"Come on Jimmy let's go." Gibbs called.

"Where are you two going?" Shannon asked.

"I am taking Jimmy to Ducky's grave." Gibbs explained.

"Oh well good luck." Shannon replied.

"Can I go?" Tony asked.

"Sorry Tony this is a trip for just me and Jimmy he needs closure." Gibbs explained.

"Closure?" Tony asked.

"That it's OK to move on." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Tony said semi disappointed.

"Hey we will spend time together my next day off." Gibbs assured.

Gibbs drove Jimmy to the cemetery. They got out and walked to the grave.

"Hey Duck we all miss you like crazy Kate's pregnant about seven months. Her wedding was beautiful I wish you could have been there. Tony got real sick he almost died but he's OK now." Gibbs explained. "Oh yeah I'm retiring."

After that Gibbs walked off to give Jimmy some privacy. He made sure to get a good distance away close enough to where he could get to Jimmy if he needed him but far enough away to where Jimmy didn't feel he was being watched.

"Hey Uncle Ducky I guess Mr. Gibbs filled you in on everything. I mean Maggie and I are graduating in May but you knew that. Anyway I guess. God I miss you so much. So bad I tried to kill myself once. I mean I have been in therapy so don't worry but still sometimes I just want to be with you and my parents. Don't get me wrong I love the team and The Gibbs's especially Maggie but if I had the choice I would be with you guys." Jimmy explained.

After he was done talking Jimmy sat Indian style on the grave and watched the sunset.

**A/N: OK you know the drill new chapters Wednesday and Friday and Time Like This will be updated late Friday. Reviews welcome. Thanks.**


	30. Chapter 30

Snow pelted the windshield of the Gibbs family car. Gibbs leaned forward and squinted to see the road in front of him. Shannon sat next to him in the front seat while Maggie and Tony sat in the back seat. Maggie was using her cellphone and Tony was asleep beside her.

"I hope Jimmy made it to Georgia OK." Maggie commented.

It was December 19th it had been the kids last day at school before Christmas break. That afternoon they had taken Jimmy to the airport so that he could go see his parent's graves in Georgia. He was going to be back on Friday the 21st. It was part of the Christmas present from the Gibbs's. They hadn't wanted to send him alone but, since both the Gibbs's had missed so much work they had allowed it. One of Kate's brothers lived in a suburb of Atlanta about an hour away from where his parents were buried. So Gibbs's had charmed him into allowing Jimmy to stay with him. Though they were still nervous they knew he was in good hands. The family had spent the rest of the afternoon Christmas shopping and was now driving home.

"I'm sure he is fine." Gibbs assured.

"He hasn't called or texted." Maggie replied.

"He's probably just tired." Gibbs replied.

"I guess." Maggie replied.

Once they arrived home everybody grabbed their bags and took them inside. Tony just had one small bag but Shannon had only given him six dollars and taken him to the dollar store to shop since he was only five. Gibbs had the most but he also had bought for "Toys for Tots" and stuff to build for the kids in the children's hospital.

Jimmy got off the plane and searched the air-port. Finally he saw a sign with his name on it. He walked over and greeted the man holding the sign.

"Hi you must be James." The man greeted.

"Yeah James Lucas Palmer but you can call me Jimmy." Jimmy replied.

"Well I am Luke Thomas Todd but you can call me Luke." Luke greeted.

"Well it's nice to meet you Luke." Jimmy replied extending his hand.

"The feeling is mutual Jimmy." Luke replied returning the handshake.

The two walked out of the airport to Luke's car.

"My sister told me about your parents that's rough." Luke said once they got in his car.

"Yeah" Jimmy replied.

Back and D.C. Gibbs had gone down to the basement to work on the toys for the children's hospital, Shannon was making dinner with Tony's assistance, and Maggie was in her room wrapping her presents. She looked at the Christmas tree pattern wrapping paper and the present she had bought for everyone. For her dad a new travel coffee mug to replace the one she had accidently backed over, for her mom a picture frame that she had put a picture of her mom and dad as teenagers in, for Jimmy a pocket medical dictionary, for Tony a stuffed "Mighty Mouse" she had found at a yard sale, and for her grandpa Jack she had bought a book on the history of Pennsylvania charity book sale at her school. Once she had wrapped all her presents she lay on her bad and waited to be called to dinner. Suddenly she heard her phone ring; she slipped it out of her jeans pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Maggie"

"Oh Jimmy I was getting worried."

"I'm fine Luke had to run by his office real quick and I didn't want to call from there."

"Oh so your flight go OK?"

"Yeah everything went fine. We are about to eat so I got to go."

"Bye"

"See you Friday bye."

Maggie hung up her phone and ran downstairs. She found her parents and Tony already sitting down to the table.

"Oh Maggie we were just going to call you." Shannon commented.

"I was on the phone with Jimmy." Maggie replied.

"Jimmy is he OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah flight went well and he is enjoying staying with Kate's brother." Maggie explained.

"That's great." Shannon replied.

"Where's Jimmy?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shifted nervously in his chair he wasn't sure how he'd explain this one. Thankfully Shannon stepped in and explained what was going on. Standing up and walking closer to Tony so that she could kneel beside Tony to make eye contact with him and hold him if he got upset.

"Tony Jimmy went to Georgia to see his parent's graves." Shannon explained.

"What happened to them?" Tony asked.

Gibbs and Shannon shot each other nervous glances unsure of what to say to Tony. The cause of their deaths dying in that meth explosion would be far too hard to explain to a five year old.

"They died in fire." Maggie replied quickly. Probably not the best idea but easier to explain.

"OK" Tony replied nervously.

After dinner Gibbs went back to work in the basement, while Maggie and Shannon went for a walk, and Tony stayed in to watch a movie. Around nine Gibbs put Tony to bed. Maggie was doing her homework, and Shannon was looking for something to make for Stephanie's Christmas party on Friday. She wanted to make it in advance since she was picking Jimmy up just before the party on Friday and had to work late the next day. She finally decided to make cinnamon cookies because they would keep and nobody in the house liked them so she wouldn't have to worry about them getting eaten. Like the chocolate cake had last year. Jethro still swore that Maggie had eaten it all since it was that time of the month but when she went down to the basement to get a hammer to hang the wreath she found chocolate on his tools even the once Maggie wasn't allowed to use. So she knew it was him. She had teased him mercilessly saying that a federal agent should be better at not leaving evidence. Yet he still denied it was him and likely always would. She was still up after one cooking even Maggie had gone to bed right after Jimmy Fallon. Shannon figured she missed Jimmy and thought that the more time she spent asleep or busy the shorter amount of time it would seem that Jimmy was gone. She must have dozed off because suddenly she heard the smoke alarm go off and the kitchen was smoky.

"Oh God!" Shannon cried franticly grabbing the fire extinguisher from under the sink.

Tony lay in his bed asleep when suddenly he heard a weird noise. He ran out of the room and saw smoke coming from downstairs. He remembered what he had learned in school and ran out the front door to the mailbox where Gibbs had said was the meeting place after he asked. When he got there he realized that Gibbs, Shannon, and Maggie weren't there. Remembering what happened to Jimmy's parents he started to cry.

Shannon got the fire under control pretty quickly. Once she did she started to open windows on the bottom floor when she went to open the one by the entrance she saw the front door was opened. She walked out and saw Tony crying.

"Hey Tony what are you doing out here?" Shannon asked.

"Fire thought you were dead like Jimmy's family. Where are Gibbs and Maggie?" Tony asked.

"Oh don't worry we are fine it was just a little kitchen fire." Shannon assured.

"Promise?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I am proud off you for knowing what do in a fire though." Shannon replied.

Tony ran to her arms just as Maggie came out rubbing her eyes with Gibbs following close behind looking confused.

"I thought I heard the smoke alarm." Maggie commented.

"It was just a small kitchen fire everything is fine." Shannon assured.

"OK" Maggie replied.

"Kind of slow getting up." Gibbs commented.

"Hey you came out after me." Maggie retorted.

The family walked back inside. Maggie went back to her room, Shannon took Tony with her, and Gibbs assessed the damage. Basically they would need a new stove they needed one anyway the old one was getting kind of worn. They also needed a paint job. Nothing too serious though. In fact they could probably knock out all the repairs before Jimmy got home. Gibbs walked upstairs thinking of how Tony had reacted. He was glad Tony was so smart in an emergency but he hated that he got so freaked out by everything. After telling Shannon about the damage he went to sleep.

**A/N: New chapter Friday along with "Times Like This" my newest story "What Did I Ever Do To You" is in the NFA "You Should Have Come To Me" Challenge so if you have an account there please check it out thank you. Reviews greatly appreciated thank you. **


	31. Chapter 31

The next evening after Gibbs and Shannon got off of work they went to the store to get a new stove.

"Why do we all have to go?" Maggie asked semi annoyed.

"You wanna eat tonight? Cause if you do you have to go with us because I'm not gonna have that installed by tonight." Gibbs replied.

"Oh alright" Maggie replied.

The family piled into Gibbs's truck and headed to the mall downtown. They decided to make a quick stop at the toy store so Gibbs could exchange a toy truck he had bought for "Toys for Tots" that he had accidently stepped on the night before during the fire. He went to the customer service desk while Shannon and kids went to look around. Maggie had gone to look at the Barbie dolls while Shannon took Tony to look at stuffed animals and more boyish toys. He quickly got bored and Shannon took him to meet Maggie in the girl section. He found the Disney section and picked a box with "Polly Pocket" style "Brave" set.

"I want this." Tony said.

"Not today it's almost Christmas." Shannon replied.

"NO I WANT IT!" Tony yelled.

"Well you can't have it." Shannon replied.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Tony yelled throwing himself on the floor kicking and screaming.

Shannon scooped Tony up and carried him out of the store kicking and screaming while Maggie went to find her dad. Shannon took Tony out to the car confused Tony had never acted like that before not even when he first came to live with them and was emotionally unstable. She also didn't have any idea what to do she knew she could spank him because if the physical abuse he had endured with his father. However she did notice that Tony was very intelligent so she decided just to talk it out with him.

"Now Tony you can't act like that." She said when they were in the car.

"But I wanted it!" Tony argued.

"Well you don't always get what you want and there will be consequences." Shannon replied.

"You aren't going to hurt me are you?" Tony asked.

That hurt Shannon's heart but she knew that she had to nip this in the bud early and maybe prevent it from happening again. "I'm not going to hurt you." She assured.

"Then what are you going to do?" Tony asked.

"Well for starters no desert tonight and no T.V. for a week." Shannon replied.

"Oh OK." Tony replied slightly angry that he was in trouble but relieved that he wasn't going to get hit.

A few minutes later Maggie and Gibbs returned to the car each carrying a bag from the toy store. Maggie took the key and put hers in the trunk while Gibbs simply put his up front with himself. They took the car and drove across the street to the "Home Depot" to pick up the stove and some paint for the kitchen wall. Even though he was in trouble they didn't want to leave Tony in the car because they knew it would probably take a while. Tony still angry shuffled behind everyone as they walked through the store. Gibbs and Shannon went to look for a stove. Gibbs gave Maggie the paint color and corresponding number that they needed and requested that she take Tony with him hoping that she could get him to calm down a bit.

"I like this one." Shannon said pointing to the stove farthest to the right of them.

Gibbs walked over and looked at it. "I don't know $1000 dollars." He replied.

"What about it?" Shannon asked.

"Kind of pricy don't ya think?" Gibbs asked.

"We paid more than that for the old one and that was when Maggie was a kid." Shannon replied.

"Well seeing as we may be moving I don't want to spend a lot of money!" Gibbs yelled.

"We _may be _moving it's not definite!" Shannon argued.

"Well what if we do?" Gibbs argued.

"We will still be here until after Maggie graduates that's months!" Shannon argued.

"Do you have any responsibility?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh really you're going to go there?" Shannon argued.

"You're a spoiled brat Shannon Marie Fielding Gibbs!" Gibbs shouted.

"Oh treat me like a child you emotionless jerk!" Shannon shot back.

Maggie hid behind the end shelf of one of the aisles. One hand shaking holding the paint can the other somehow remaining steady holding Tony's. Her parents had never had a fight like that and she was terrified they were getting a divorce especially after her dad mentioned moving. Tony had tears in his eyes and was trembling in fear as Gibbs and Shannon fought.

"Take the kids I'm going to Stephanie's and maybe spend some time out of the basement!" Shannon yelled storming off.

"FINE!" Gibbs yelled.

"Maggie Ann Gibbs! Anthony Dominic Gibbs! We are leaving!" Gibbs yelled.

Maggie walked out nervously holding Tony's hand. She handed her dad the paint can and the three remaining family members walked out of the store trying to avoid the gazes of nosy fellow shoppers. Gibbs paid for the paint and the family left. They wound up going back to the mall and ate at the food court. Gibbs going to the Chinese place, Maggie got a taco salad from the Mexican place, and Tony got chicken nuggets from the kid friendly restraint. For the most part the family sat in uncomfortable silence. With the exception of quick conversations. When they were done they drove back home and Gibbs made sure Tony had his bath and got him ready for bed.

"Gibbs where's Shannon?" Tony asked.

"With her friend Stephanie." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"We had a fight." Gibbs replied.

"Will she be back?" Tony asked.

Tony tried to sleep decided couldn't he was to upset by Gibbs and Shannon's fight. so he went to Maggie's room to find her except it was empty. So he decided to go out back.

Maggie lay in her tree house staring at the stars. She was still horrified by her parents fight. Suddenly she heard noises and looked down to see Tony standing by the tree.

"Tony what's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"I'm scared" Tony replied.

"Me too." Maggie replied.

"Can I come up?" Tony asked.

"I just want to be alone." Maggie replied.

"Please?" Tony asked.

"Fine" Maggie replied.

Tony climbed up the ladder and curled up beside her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulled him close and the two fell asleep.

Gibbs just stood up and left the room. Knowing that Maggie would just be watching T.V. until she went to bed he retreated to the basement and worked on his toys. Even though his work eased his mind slightly he was still distracted and upset. Finally about midnight he heard his phone ring. Looking at his watch as he answered his phone he realized how late it was.

"Jethro"

"What you want Shannon?"

"How are the kids?"

"Upset"

"Can I talk to them?"

"Well Tony's asleep."

"Let me talk to Maggie."

"Fine"

Gibbs walked upstairs only to find Maggie wasn't on the couch. Figuring she was in her room he walked upstairs to get her. He opened the door to her room and called her name. When she didn't answer he turned on the light and found that she wasn't there either.

"Shit" Gibbs whispered.

"What is it?" Shannon asked.

"It's nothing." Gibbs replied walking into Tony's room he was gone to.

"DAMMIT!" Gibbs yelled.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"The kids aren't in their rooms." Gibbs replied.

"I leave you alone with them one night and you lose them?" Shannon asked.

"Well I" Gibbs replied.

"You what? Wasted your time in the basement?" Shannon demanded.

"Look Shan I'm sor…" Gibbs stammered.

"I'm coming home!" Shannon yelled.

Gibbs flipped his phone shut and thrust it down on the floor. While he was waiting for Shannon he searched the house high and low for the kids with no success. Shannon arrived home half an hour later. Completely furious at Gibbs.

"Did you even bother looking for them?" Shannon asked.

"Yes I just…" Gibbs replied.

"Let's go!" Shannon barked.

After searching the whole house again because Shannon was convinced Gibbs hadn't looked hard enough. They looked outside. Finally going around back to the tree house. They found Maggie and Tony curled up together.

"Kids!" Gibbs called.

Maggie heard her parents call her name. She rolled over and saw them looking for her. They were completely flipped out.

"Mom? Dad?" Maggie asked.

"Oh thank God we were so worried about you." Shannon replied.

Maggie woke up Tony and made sure he made it down safely. Once they were down Gibbs took Tony into his arms and carried him in the house. Maggie and Shannon following behind. Maggie could tell her parents were still mad at each other but both were relieved to have found them. When she went outside she just wanted to get away not scare her parents. Though she wouldn't be upset if that move got them past their fight. Once the kids were asleep Shannon and Gibbs went into the living room realizing that their fight had caused all of this they decided to talk it out.

"Jethro I am sorry I acted like that." Shannon said.

"No I should apologize." Gibbs replied.

"It's not your fault with everything that's going on." Shannon replied.

"It's still no excuse." Gibbs replied.

"Listen Jethro everything will be fine." Shannon assured.

"I'm really scared Shan." Gibbs replied.

"Me too Jethro." Shannon replied.

"We have to tell the kids that's gonna be tough." Gibbs replied.

Jimmy's day in Atlanta just as interesting as the Gibbs's just in a different way. He woke up and ate breakfast. Around noon Luke took Jimmy to the cemetery. Luke offered to go with him but Jimmy declined. Saying he just wanted to be alone. He remembered Ducky telling him it was the third row from the far fence and about six in. He walked until he saw his parents' names. He sat by the grave just like he had with Ducky.

"Hey guys I really miss you. I wish I could have known you better. I mean you died when I was so young. Ducky was great. I can't believe he's gone too. I…I just came home one day and found him face down in the shower. I tried to save him. I swear his eyes opened but he died. I just think that maybe if I had gotten there sooner like if I hadn't of stopped for that burger he might still be here. I have a girlfriend Maggie she's great her dad was Ducky's best friend. So they took me in. It's her and her parents they had another kid but she died before Maggie was born. They also adopted the cutest little boy Tony his mom died when he was a kid and his dad was well a bastard. I love you. Oh yeah I'm graduating in May." Jimmy said.

He had never been to his parent's graves Ducky had taken him once when he was ten or eleven but he got so upset that Ducky dropped him off at a nearby daycare center while he visited the grave. Then they spent the rest of the weekend in the hotel room. When he got done at the cemetery he asked Luke to take him to his old neighborhood. Of course they got lost so it was almost dark when they finally arrived on the street. Luke happened to have a friend on the other side of the street so he went for a quick visit. While Jimmy looked around. Jimmy walked down the street hands in his pockets until he got to where his house stood. He was surprised to see a house on the lot. He had been told there was nothing left. Then he realized that it two single houses meaning the lot had been divided. The one next door where the explosion had happened had a car in the driveway and kid toys everywhere Jimmy noticed a boy about seven staring at him. The house where his had been however had a for sale sign on the lawn which was over grown. If he had a key or knew the code he would have gone in but instead he just went up and sat on the stoop.

"Hey who are you?!" The boy yelled.

Jimmy jumped.

"Robber mommy! Robber! He's robbing Timmy's house!" the boy yelled.

Suddenly built blonde women came running out of the house with a gun. Jimmy braced himself to be shot but instead she ran over to the house.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Oh I grew up here." Jimmy replied.

"Liar! I am seven and half, two weeks, five days old and I was two when they built that house and my friend Timmy Donatello lived in that house for four years, seven months, three weeks, and two days until his dad got fired and then they moved to an apartment where he lived for six months, one week, and two days. Then he got a new job and lives far away." The boy explained.

"Tucker Patrick Wilinbocker go inside!" The mom demanded. "I'm sorry Tuck has Autism Spectrum Disorder and is obsessed with robbers." She explained.

"It's OK" Jimmy replied.

"I'm Monica." She said.

"Jimmy" Jimmy greeted.

"Jimmy Palmer?" A voice called.

"Um yeah." Jimmy replied turning around to see an elderly black man leaning on a cane.

"I guess you don't remember me Luther Adams." He introduced.

Monica realized that Jimmy wasn't bad and turned to return to her house. Leaving Jimmy alone on the lawn with Luther.

"I figured you wouldn't remember me." Luther replied.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked.

"I live across the street I used to baby sit you. I was the one who called 911 when the explosion happened." Luther explained.

"Oh yeah do you remember them?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course come over to my place with me and I'll tell ya about them." Luther replied.

Jimmy figured he would be OK with Luther so he followed him across the street to his house. They sat at the table and Luther poured them each some iced tea.

"Sorry I don't have soda doc says I can't have the stuff and my grandson and his wife are taken the boys to his wife's family this Christmas." Luther explained.

"It's OK I have diabetes so I can't have it anyway." Jimmy replied.

"Your mama had it so makes sense you would." Luther replied.

"What were they like?" Jimmy asked.

"They were the nicest people your momma was real smart your daddy was too he was a teacher your momma was too til she had you then she started tutoring." Luther explained.

"Oh" Jimmy replied.

"Now your momma was a pretty severe diabetic how bad is yours?" Luther asked.

"Very minor." Jimmy replied.

"You're lucky she got real sick when she was pregnant with you was in the hospital for six months three before and three after." Luther explained.

"I was born at six months." Jimmy replied.

"Yep and you were in the hospital for a year they didn't even know you were gonna live. In fact you were in and out of the hospital for all together two out of the six years you lived here." Luther explained.

"I was pretty sickly until I was about ten." Jimmy replied.

"Glad you're doing well now." Luther replied.

"Me too. Now what about the people with the meth lab?" Jimmy asked.

"She's in jail and he's dead." Luther explained.

"He OD?" Jimmy asked.

"Well kind of the drugs caused him to have a massive stroke. He recovered and was put in rehab. That's where he found out he had killed three people. He escaped to tell his wife but she didn't care so he called the cops. Then he blew his brains out and she got life in jail." Luther explained.

"Wait three people?" Jimmy asked.

"Your momma was pregnant eight months along. The doctors delivered him but he was too sick severe heart defect, one kidney that was deformed, lungs under developed yours were actually developed more. Kid would have died anyway." Luther explained.

"So he died that day?" Jimmy asked.

"No he lived a month before your uncle let him go." Luther explained.

Jimmy nodded. "I need to go." He replied.

Jimmy found Luke who drove him home not asking what had happened. For which Jimmy was very grateful. He fell asleep after dinner and slept tell morning he call Maggie on the way to the airport.

"Oh hi Jimmy"

"I am on the way to the airport."

"Great cause I miss you like crazy."

"Same"

"How did the visit to the cemetery go?"

"Great I also went to my old neighborhood."

"How was that?"

"Weird I found out my mom was pregnant when she died and the baby was delivered but it was real sick anyway and died a month later. Ducky never told me."

"Oh Jimmy I'm so sorry"

"How are things back home?"

"We had a kitchen fire and got a new stove and had to repaint Tony threw a tantrum in the toy store and my parents got into a huge fight at Home Depot."

"Must have been a bad week all around."

"That's not even toe worse part."

"What could make it worse?"

"I think something is wrong with my dad."

"Why?"

"Well they were fighting about maybe moving and then after they made up my mom said it was because of what was going on than he said he was scared and that telling us kids was going to be hard."

"What do you think is wrong?"

"I think he is dying"

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Enjoy the extra-long chapter because the library is closed Monday so as to not throw off my schedule I will not update until Wednesday. I may post a new chapter of "What Did I Ever Do To You?" Tuesday though. Maybe even a one-shot. Reviews appreciated thank you.**


	32. Chapter 32

Gibbs set his coffee cup down on the kitchen table and turned the page of the paper. He was enjoying a leisurely breakfast before heading off to work. Provided they didn't catch a case he was going to attend Stephanie's Christmas party with his family and going to the airport to pick up Jimmy. He and Shannon had had a really bad fight a couple nights before. When they were shopping for a new stove all because he didn't want to spend a lot of money. Well that's what he said but Shannon had figured out what was really going on. He hated to think about what was going on. He was dreading telling the kids and team what was going on but he had to. Thankfully he was able to wait until after the holidays. Suddenly he had the feeling that he was being watched. He looked up from his paper and saw Maggie watching him.

"Maggie no offense but it's six am on a non-school day what are you doing up?" Gibbs asked.

"I just wanted to spend time with you." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

Suddenly Shannon came downstairs carrying Tony in her arms.

"Moring Shan." Gibbs greeted.

"Morning Jethro" Shannon replied.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked pointing to Tony's limp body.

"Poor little guy's sick." Shannon replied.

"He OK?" Gibbs asked.

"I think it's just a cold but I want to give him his Sudafed down here so if he spits up it goes on the tile floor and not the carpet." Shannon explained.

"Understandable" Maggie replied.

"What is she doing up?" Shannon asked.

"She wanted to spend time with me. Can you believe it?" Gibbs replied.

"Well I would have loved to spend time with my dad when I was her age." Shannon replied.

"Yeah but, your dad died two weeks before my mom." Gibbs explained.

Gibbs's mom Anne had died of cancer well what Jackson had told Leroy was an accidental overdose. While Shannon's dad Jeremiah had died in a car accident. Gibbs was fourteen at the time and freshman at Stillwater School and Shannon was twelve and in the eighth grade. She had skipped third grade so even though she was two years younger than Gibbs she graduated a year behind him.

"I guess that's true." Shannon replied.

Suddenly Tony began to stir in Shannon's arms. Shannon walked over and set Tony on the counter. While she went to get the cold medicine from the medicine cabinet in the kitchen.

"Maggie can you watch Tony and make sure he doesn't fall?" Shannon asked.

Maggie nodded and went to the counter Tony was sitting on. She noticed that he had bags under his eyes. Poor kid must have had a rough night. Maggie looked down and saw Tony scratching his hand. Just as Shannon reentered the room with the medicine.

"Aw do you have a bug bite?" Maggie asked.

"I don't think it's a bug bite." Shannon replied watching Tony scratch all over his body.

Sure enough when Shannon took off Tony's pajama's she found tiny spots covering his body.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Chicken Pox" Shannon explained.

"Aw poor baby." Maggie replied.

"Guess he won't be attending Stephanie's party tonight." Shannon replied.

"I can stay with him." Gibbs commented.

"No you never get out." Shannon replied.

"My baby is sick." Gibbs replied.

"It's just chicken pox and at five it's no big deal." Shannon assured.

"Then who'll watch him?" Gibbs asked.

"Well Kate can't be around him and I don't want Seth around him either and I don't want the McGee's around him with Kayla being fifteen months old." Shannon explained.

"I could ask Ziva." Gibbs replied.

Taking out his phone he left the room to call Ziva. He returned a few seconds later looking surprised.

"What's wrong Jethro?" Shannon asked.

"Ziva can't babysit Tony either." Gibbs replied.

"Why not?" Shannon asked.

"She's pregnant." Gibbs explained.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Almost four months and its Randy's." Gibbs explained.

"Why did you just find out?" Shannon asked.

"She didn't want to say so she wouldn't lose field duty privileges." Gibbs explained.

"Then who will watch Tony?" Shannon asked.

"Well Leon was saying that Kayla has a babysitting business." Gibbs commented.

"I'll call her once I get Tony settled." Shannon replied.

Shannon made Tony an oatmeal bath. After she had him cleaned she put sock on his hands and fastened Velcro around them so he couldn't easily remove them. Once he was settled into bed she called Jackie Vance who said that Kayla would love to babysit for them and that she charged five dollars an hour and two for any additional hours. Shannon agreed and hung up the phone.

"Jethro Kayla can babysit but not til seven and we pick Jimmy up at six so I am going to need you to take Maggie and pick him up." Shannon explained.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"Thanks so much." Shannon replied.

"Anytime. Well I got to get to work." Gibbs replied.

"Can I come with you?" Maggie asked.

"It will be really boring." Gibbs replied.

"I don't mind I just want to be with you." Maggie replied.

"Well go get a book or something." Gibbs replied.

"What's going on with her?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied.

"You don't think she knows do you?" Shannon asked.

"I hope not I really didn't want to tell anyone until after the holidays." Gibbs replied.

"Maybe you should tell at least her now." Shannon replied.

"I hate this Shan. I hate feeling mortal ya know knowing I can't doing anything I just have to let it happen." Gibbs replied.

"I know Jethro I hate it too but I love you and always will no matter what." Shannon replied hugging Gibbs.

Maggie stood in the door to the kitchen squeezing her Kindle Fire and it's charger in her hand. Fighting off tears.

"I was right he is dying." Maggie thought.

She was glad that Tony wasn't around to hear this he would be hysterical. Maggie stood frozen for a few minutes listening to her parents talk. She listened for clues as to what was wrong with her dad. Hoping that it was something he may have a chance of beating. Sure he was strong but some illnesses take down even the strongest quickly.

"You OK?" Gibbs asked exiting the kitchen.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Maggie replied.

"Well if you still want to go with me let's go." Gibbs replied.

"Hey where'd you get that?" Gibbs asked pointing to her tablet.

"McGee gave it to me. Abby got him one for their anniversary and he had already bought this one so he gave it to me." Maggie replied. She was concerned Gibbs had seen McGee give it to her. That made her concerned that something was wrong with his brain.

Maggie and Gibbs arrived at work. Gibbs went to work and Maggie went down to see Abby in her lab. Gibbs sat at his computer. Trying hard to concentrate on his work his body was actually trembling he was so upset. He was trying to hold on to hope but, after what he had heard last night he realized there was no hope. All he could do was face the facts. A few hours later around eleven he looked up and saw Maggie sitting with her head down on the small side desk. Standing up he walked over to see what was up with her. He was mildly concerned that she had chicken pox too he had heard of people getting it twice and she had had a really mild case when she was a kid so naturally he was concerned.

"Hey Maggie are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"I love you daddy." Maggie replied hugging him.

Gibbs realized that while she was OK physically there was definitely something wrong with his daughter and he was determined to get to the bottom of it before Jimmy got home that afternoon. He did not want anything to ruin his homecoming. He had already had an eventful trip Gibbs didn't want to add any extra drama to the kid's holiday.

"I'm going out for lunch!" Gibbs called.

"Aright" McGee replied.

"Come on Maggie you are coming with me we need to talk." Gibbs said.

"OK" Maggie replied. "This is it he's gonna tell me he's dying." She thought.

Ten minutes later Gibbs and Maggie were in the car. Maggie had a Wendy's bag on her lap and had been staring intently at Gibbs the entire drive.

"OK what's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

"You have been acting strange all day, you woke up at six am on a holiday to spend time with me, and you have been staring at me, what gives?" Gibbs asked.

"Me you're asking about me you're the one who is dying!" Maggie blurted out.

"What makes you think that?" Gibbs asked.

"I heard you and mom talking about what's going on, not telling us yet, and that you are scared." Maggie sobbed.

"I'm not dying honey your Grandpa Jack is." Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong with him?" Maggie asked.

"Cancer" Gibbs replied.

"Where?" Maggie asked.

"It would be easier to tell you where it isn't." Gibbs replied.

"I'm sorry dad." Maggie replied.

"Me too." Gibbs whispered.

"Why are you talking about moving then?" Maggie asked.

"Your mom and I are considering moving to Stillwater and to run the store. Your mom is going up to take care of him and me and Tony may join her after school lets out." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Maggie replied.

"Now this stays between us." Gibbs replied.

A few hours later Gibbs drove Maggie to the airport to get Jimmy.

"Maggie!"

"Jimmy!"

They yelled as they ran into each other's arms. People starred at this event some smiled while others just glared. It warmed Gibbs's heart to see that it reminded him of him and Shannon which made him feel even worse about his dad.

"Hey where's Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"He has the chicken pox." Maggie explained.

"Poor kid" Jimmy replied.

Gibbs smiled when he noticed that for the first time all day Maggie actually seemed relaxed. Even though she was relieved that Gibbs's wasn't sick she was heartbroken that Jack was sick and dying. He dreaded telling Tony about Jack after the holiday. Jack had been the first person to show love to Tony and if it weren't for him Gibbs would have never known him. Gibbs loved Tony and was eternally grateful to Jack for saving him. He just wished they had more time together.

**A/N: So it's Jack who's dying not Gibbs. Please review the more the better. New chapter should be posted Friday night along with the new chapter of "Times Like This" and "What Did I Ever Do To You" will be updated tomorrow or Friday depending on when I get done. Thanks.**


	33. Chapter 33

The Gibbs family drove up to Stillwater on Christmas Eve after the NCIS Christmas party. They had left Jimmy home with Tony since the year before he had accidently drank the wrong eggnog and since Ducky had had a couple drinks he wound up calling them a cab. Tony still had the chicken pox. He was pretty much miserable all the time. Gibbs and Shannon had talked and decided to tell Tony and Jimmy about Jack realizing that Jack would be in decline during the visit. Jimmy had been upset but more worried about Maggie. Tony however was devastated. He had cried in Gibbs's arms for hours and kept having nightmares. The drive to Stillwater had been stressful to say the least. It didn't help that Shannon was staying to help care for Jack. His friend Jasper Wilson was going to run the store and people in town had raised money so he could have nurses come in but Shannon was coming just so he had family around. Poor Tony was convinced that he would never see Shannon again and had refused to get in the car. When they finally got in he screamed the whole drive. Eventually Jimmy had to get in with Shannon at a rest stop. The screaming didn't exactly help his itching he kept thrashing around trying to scratch himself which made him yell more. When they finally arrived in Stillwater Tony was still freaking out but was falling asleep and Gibbs and Maggie were exhausted. Jack was renting the apartment to Jasper and would sell it to him longer along with the store if he was interested. He was renting a small house in the neighborhood where Leroy had grown up. LJ Moore his old partner had had the apartment but after Ann died and LJ and he had their fight Jack moved into the apartment with Leroy.

Seeing Jack was a shock he had lost about a hundred pounds and looked like a zombie. He had been fine two months earlier. Then a week later he started to feel bad. He just brushed it off at first as the flu. He felt bad for a while. Then on Halloween he was handing out candy to some kids and started feeling dizzy. Thankfully no kids were around but suddenly he just passed out. One of the teenagers came in to buy some candy and found him. He ran out screaming and somebody else called 911. Gibbs was called right away but had kept it from even Shannon until December. His doctor had refused to give him treatment since he was in his eighties and terminal. Gibbs had been furious until Jack assured him that's what he wanted.

"Hey guys. How ya doing?" Jack greeted

"I'm good." Shannon replied.

"I'm fine" Jimmy replied.

"Aside from you being sick great." Maggie replied.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. Glad you are all well." Jack replied.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"Yucky" Tony replied.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"He has the chicken pox." Shannon replied.

That night everybody was allowed to open one present after the late church service. Jack opened the one from Gibbs and Shannon. Gibbs hadn't wanted to get him anything but Shannon had insisted. They had bought him a fleece blanket. Everybody else had opened their gifts from Jack. He had gotten everyone a pocket bible. Except for Tony who was too young to understand so Jack had gotten him a stuffed dog.

Tony felt a little better the next day he loved the stuffed Mighty Mouse and the Brave doll set he had wanted from Jimmy, Shannon had got him a DVD with six children's movies on it, and Gibbs had made him a train set which was back in D.C. The family wound up ordering take-out for dinner because Jack couldn't eat a lot and didn't have much food in his house. Tony and Jack had to be kept separate so Jimmy and Maggie ate with him in the bed room while Gibbs and Shannon ate with Jack in the kitchen.

Gibbs took the kids home the next day. He had another two days off but did not want to impose on Jack since he was so sick. He was so weak he couldn't even wake up to say goodbye to Gibbs and the kids. They ran into a problem when they left Shannon. Tony was too young to know what was going on. He was upset because Grandpa Jack didn't want to play with him. Gibbs had tried to explain cancer to him but he was simply too young to fully comprehend what was going on. They had also explained Shannon staying in Stillwater well tried to. He could not be convinced that Shannon would come back.

"NO! SHANNON!" Tony cried.

"I will be back soon." Shannon assured.

"NO!" Tony cried.

"Tony it will be OK." Gibbs assured.

"NO!" Tony cried.

"Tony she isn't leaving you." Jimmy assured.

"NO!" Tony cried.

"Tony since Grandpa Jack is really sick and has to go to heaven soon and Shannon is going to stay here so he won't be alone when it happens but when everything is OK again she will come back." Maggie assured.

"She won't die too?" Tony asked.

"No I won't." Shannon assured.

Gibbs drove Maggie and the kid's home.

"I don't want Grandpa Jack to die. He was the first one to love." Tony said suddenly.

"I know Tony I feel the same way son." Gibbs replied.

"Will you still love me when he dies?" Tony asked.

"Tony I will love you forever." Gibbs assured.

"Yeah Tony you are my little buddy." Jimmy added.

"I always wanted a baby brother and could never not love you." Maggie added.

"Shannon too?" Tony asked.

"Tony Shannon loves you more than anything." Gibbs assured.

Tony finally fell asleep in the backseat. Gibbs was relieved that he was quieter on the way home then on the drive up. He was disturbed that he once again had to explain to Tony that he would always be loved. The poor kid seemingly would never except that he was always loved. It didn't help that now his dad was dying. He hated that his dad was dying he had finally reconnected with him four years earlier. Maggie still barely knew him and Tony needed him.

He was also put off by the fact that Jack had told him what had happened between him and LJ. Ann had told him that she was going to kill herself and LJ did nothing. He loved her and did not want to see her struggle. Jack understood now but had been furious at the time. He had actually realized where LJ was coming from years ago but LJ had been shot in a race riot seven months after leaving Stillwater. He was just trying to get to the post office but somebody assumed he was responsible for the riot. Really it was just some drunken kids who got into an argument over a girl and since one was white and the other was black other joined in first out of racism and hate and then others tried to stop it. Gibbs didn't even know LJ had died all he knew was that his mom had taken an overdose. That night he sat with his kids around the fire with Shannon on webcam on Maggie's laptop. If there was anything he knew it was to appreciate his family while he could. Tony started to cry so Gibbs carried him up to bed and watched as he fell asleep.

**A/N: So this chapter probably sucks but I wanted to write it. I am not sure how much I will update next week. The library is closed Thursday-Friday due to Thanksgiving but if I have time I will write multiple chapters and upload them to the site Wednesday and post them from my phone on Friday. Reviews welcome. Thanks for reading. Also I know LJ is still alive saw that episode and loved it just wrote it this way because I felt like it.**


	34. Chapter 34

Shannon had been in Stillwater with Jack for two weeks and each day he got weaker and it was more obvious he was going to be gone. Back in D.C. the rest of the Gibbs family had their own problem. Tony. The child had seemingly regressed since leaving Stillwater, he wet the bed at least once every night, he had nightmares that made even Gibbs shudder, he had screaming/crying fits almost constantly, he was scared of his own shadow, and the hardest for Gibbs to accept he refused to let anyone touch him. At first it seemed to only happen at home than one day Gibbs was at work when he got a call from the school saying that he needed to come in right away. Leaving Kate in charge of the team and informing the director he raced out to deal with Tony.

"I want to first say that Anthony is an excellent student and up until now there haven't been many problems I mean standard teasing not bullying just joking around. Anyway recently he has started having melt downs and isn't socializing with the other students anymore. Is there anything going on at home that could be causing this behavior?" Mrs. Collins asked.

Gibbs sighed and looked over at Tony who at the moment was perfectly happy coloring a picture at his chair. "His grandfather is dying and he is the one who found him and rescued him from his father." He explained.

"Is he living with you is Tony having to watch him die?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"No his mom is in Stillwater with him." Gibbs explained.

"I see. I'm sorry Mr. Gibbs but Tony seems to have severe attachment and separation issues." Mrs. Collins explained.

"I know we have been working with him for almost a year and he was doing great but when my dad got sick and Shannon left he reverted and is actually worse than before." Gibbs explained.

"I hate to have to tell you this but evaluations are coming up and if he doesn't show improvement by then we will have to hold him back and possibly transfer him to a special needs class." Mrs. Collins explained.

Gibbs felt like someone was squeezing his chest. "I…I should get Tony home." he stammered.

Gibbs carried Tony in his arms through the doors of NCIS. His heart heavy as he looked down at the small boy. His green eyes looking up at him filled with confusion and fear. He was still in a state of semi shock. Tony had been doing so well he was right on track to attend first grade in the fall. Now the child was miserable at home and failing at school and Gibbs couldn't readily fix it on his own. He had never had problems like this with Maggie and Kelly. Most of their problems could be solved with ice-cream. Of course as Maggie got older she had some pretty big problems but even now she wasn't as troubled as Tony.

"Gibbs sad?" Tony asked suddenly looking into Gibbs's eyes.

"Yeah Tony I am a little sad." Gibbs replied.

"How come?" Tony asked.

After going through security which was hard with Tony who only that afternoon was allowing even Gibbs to touch and hold him again. Gibbs carried Tony into the elevator. After moving up a floor he pulled the emergency lever.

"Why Gibbs sad?" Tony asked again.

"Tony I talked to your teacher today and she is worried about you. She thinks you may have to stay back in kindergarten and maybe even transfer to another school." Gibbs explained.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Well ever since Shannon left you have been acting unusual and we are all a little worried about you. Would you like to talk to me about anything?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony cried burying his face in Gibbs's chest.

Gibbs sighed he knew from his own experience that forcing someone to talk would make things worse and just lead to a fight. So he just let Tony bury his face in his chest. His heart broke as Tony started to cry into his chest.

"I know it's hard Tony." Gibbs whispered.

Noticing Gibbs carrying Tony into the bullpen Vance walked downstairs to speak with Gibbs.

"What's wrong?" Vance asked.

"I don't know Leon he won't open up to me and he is falling apart. He may even fail kindergarten because of all this. I don't know what to do Leon." Gibbs explained.

"I'm sorry Jethro I really am." Vance replied.

"Me too." Gibbs replied.

Later that evening Gibbs was home with Tony. He had sent Maggie and Jimmy out to get dinner and was having Tony set the table. He was hoping that if they were alone at home together he would open up to him. Suddenly he heard his phone ring.

"Oh hey Shan."

"Hi Jethro."

"How's it going back home?"

"Well me, Maggie, and Jimmy are fine but Tony so having a rough time."

"How?"

"Bed wetting, nightmares, tantrums, antisocial behavior."

"Oh no I wish I could be home with him."

"Me too."

"Listen the reason I called is Jack is in really bad shape I don't think he has much longer and he really wants to see the family this weekend."

"We have the weekend off."

"Listen he doesn't want you to bring Tony he is in really bad shape and looks scary so he really doesn't want Tony to see him."

"I understand."

"Thank you so much for understanding.

"Well Maggie and Jimmy are back with dinner so I have to go."

"Bye"

"Bye"

After hanging up with Shannon Gibbs sat down at the table with his kids. They ate in a near awkward silence. When Tony was finished Gibbs sent him upstairs to his room so he could explain the weekend plans to the two older kids.

"Maggie, Jimmy Shannon called me earlier and she said that Grandpa Jack doesn't have much time and he wants to see us." Gibbs explained.

"When?" Maggie asked.

"This weekend." Gibbs replied.

"Okay" Maggie replied standing up to leave.

"There's more Jack doesn't want Tony to be there so we need to find someone to watch him." Gibbs explained.

"I could stay with him." Jimmy replied.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I can't see someone that sick. Not so soon after Ducky." Jimmy replied.

The next day after school Maggie and Jimmy drove home together. After finishing most of his homework Jimmy told Maggie he was going for a drive. In reality he was going to NCIS. He wanted to speak with Kate about some stuff he had learned in Atlanta. She was the closest to Ducky at NCIS except maybe Gibbs but Ducky didn't really open up to him about his sister just like Gibbs didn't open up to Ducky about Kelly.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"I need to talk to Kate." Jimmy replied.

"She's down with Abby." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

"ABBY! TURN IT DOWN!" Jimmy yelled.

"Oh sorry Jimmy I didn't see you there." Abby apologized turning down her music.

"What can I do for you?" Abby asked.

"Can I talk with Kate er in private?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure" Abby replied exiting the room.

"So what do you need?" Kate asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." Jimmy replied.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Remember last month when I went to Atlanta to see my parent's graves?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah you stayed with my brother Luke." Kate replied. "Why?"

"While I was there I went to my old neighborhood and this old neighbor of mine said my mom was pregnant when she died." Jimmy explained.

"Yeah pretty far along about eight months I believe." Kate replied.

"So you do know? Why didn't he tell me?" Jimmy asked.

Kate sighed "The baby was going to be named for him Ducky was so excited. Then the explosion happened and he was born early." She explained.

"I was early too even earlier than him." Jimmy replied.

"Yes but Donnie was so small and weak Ducky had to make so rough decisions about him and he held him in his arms while he died. Holding that baby in his arms while he died almost killed him. He was really depressed for a long time." Kate explained.

"Where is he buried?" Jimmy asked.

"He was cremated and half his ashes were put with your parents and the other half were supposed to be scattered on Ducky's grave he gave them to me and I lost them in a move I am so sorry Jimmy." Kate explained.

"It's OK" Jimmy replied.

Jimmy left tears streaming down his cheeks he missed Ducky and hated that he never got to know his brother or even remember his mom's pregnancy. Maybe that was for the best.

**A/N: OK so I am going to try to crank out two chapters by Wednesday so that I can get them uploaded and that my update schedule won't be affected by the Holiday. I have most of the new chapter of "Times Like This" written and intend to have two updates to "What Did I Ever Do To You?" this week. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	35. Chapter 35

Friday evening Gibbs and Maggie left to meet Shannon and Jack in Stillwater. After Shannon called on Tuesday evening and said that Jack didn't have long he had arranged to leave work early Friday to drive up and see Jack. They were leaving Tony back in D.C. with Jimmy because Jack didn't want Tony to see him in his condition. Jimmy was staying because he was worried seeing Jack so close to death would bring back bad memories of Ducky.

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah me and Tony are best buddies." Jimmy replied.

"Yes but remember kid Tony is in a rough place right now and not as cuddly and friendly as he usually is." Gibbs reminded.

"Mr. Gibbs I can handle it." Jimmy assured.

"Well if you're sure you can handle it. The emergency numbers are on the fridge and Abby says to call her anytime for anything." Gibbs explained.

"Got it now go while Jack is still alive er I mean not dying er I mean while he is still you know uh in good enough shape to talk not that he is going to be on his death bed this weekend I'm not saying he will magically be cured either…" Jimmy stammered.

"Are we done here?" Gibbs asked semi annoyed.

"Yes sir sorry sir." Jimmy replied.

"Oh and Jimmy don't do to Tony what you did to our egg for health class." Maggie warned.

"Well if I do drop Tony on the radiator he will only get third degree burns and not cook." Jimmy replied.

"WOAH what's this I hear about dropping an egg on the radiator?" Gibbs asked whirling around on his way to the car.

"It was freshman year and my sugar was low." Jimmy replied.

"Look just don't drop my five year old on the heater and we are good." Gibbs warned.

"Don't worry sir I won't." Jimmy assured.

"See that you don't." Gibbs replied.

Shannon sat on the couch in Jack's living room his hospital bed was about three feet away from her. Every few minutes he would moan in pain. She was thankful he had been asleep most of that day the previous day he had been awake and crying out in pain. Since Gibbs was bringing Maggie up today she was glad that he wasn't like that again. Right now her main concern was that he would hold on until Gibbs and Maggie arrived. One of his nurses had told her that he could die any second now. She sat holding the crucifix Kate had given her for Christmas. Suddenly the door opened she looked up and saw Jack's night nurse Kim returning from a very late dinner.

"Oh I hope I didn't scare you." Kim said.

"No it's fine just waiting for Jethro and Maggie to get here." Shannon replied.

"Huh I thought Jack said he had five grandkids." Kim replied.

"Well technically one other Jethro and I's adoptive son Tony Jack is the one who found him." Shannon explained.

"Found him?" Kim asked.

"Yeah his dad just threw him out of a car God only knows where and the poor little guy walked until he finally collapsed outside the store. It was really late at night and the poor kid was hurt." Shannon explained.

"Some people shouldn't be allowed to have kids." Kim replied.

"I know. Jethro is amazing with him though. Haven't seen him so happy since Kelly was alive I mean he loves Maggie but, Tony is very special." Shannon explained.

"Kelly?" Kim asked.

"Me and Jethro's daughter she was killed about twenty-one years ago. It was my fault I witnessed a murder and the killer came after me wound up killing our little girl instead. My mom was begging me to come up to stay with her at least send Kelly up and I refused. I've never forgiven myself and have only spoken to my mom a couple times since the funeral." Shannon explained.

"Oh I am so sorry." Kim replied.

"Me too." Shannon replied.

"Now who is the fifth grandkid?" Kim asked.

"Our daughter Maggie's boyfriend Jimmy." Shannon explained.

"WOW pretty serious for not even eighteen yet." Kim replied.

"Not exactly I mean I think they have been inseparable since they were nine but we are his foster parents his biological parents died in an explosion when he was a kid and his Uncle Ducky er Donald took him in but about six or seven months ago he had a fatal heart attack. Jimmy was the one who found him." Shannon explained.

"That's horrible." Kim replied.

"Yeah" Shannon replied.

"So why aren't they coming?" Kim asked.

"Jack was worried about Tony being upset by seeing him like this and Jimmy couldn't come because he was worried that seeing Jack dying would bring back memories of Ducky." Shannon explained.

"Understandable." Kim replied.

"We're here." Gibbs greeted.

"I didn't hear you come in." Kim commented.

"Yeah Jethro will do that do you." Shannon explained.

"Hi mom" Maggie greeted.

"Oh there's my baby girl!" Maggie greeted.

"Can we see my dad?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course I'll go wake him up." Kim replied.

"How bad?" Gibbs asked.

"Pretty bad he barely survived last night." Shannon explained.

"OK I got him to wake up but I don't think he will be for long." Kim called a few minutes later.

Gibbs, Maggie, and Shannon walked over to Jack's bedside.

"Leroy? Maggie Ann?" Jack asked.

"Hey dad I just wanted to say I love you and that I am sorry for all those years I didn't talk to you. If I had known than how little time we would have now I wouldn't have been so cold. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I love you and I know Tony does too and he would say so if her were here." Gibbs said his voice cracking at the end.

"Hey grandpa I love you and I really wish I could have known you sooner and for a longer period of time. Knowing you was so cool and I am so glad that you found Tony because I love him we all love him so much and if it weren't for you I wouldn't have known him. I love you and I know that Jimmy does too." Maggie said.

"Leroy Jethro, Shannon Grace, and Maggie Ann I love you two so much and I love Jimmy and Tony too and I want you to make sure that you know that. Leroy you are the best son a man could ask for, Shannon I loved you like a real daughter, Maggie Ann you were an amazing granddaughter" Jack wheezed. "Leroy, Shannon I want you to send Maggie Ann out of the room now."

"Dad?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't want her to be in here." Jack replied.

"Maggie please go to another room." Gibbs whispered.

Maggie nodded and left the room.

"Ann? Kelly?" Jack asked as soon as Maggie was out of the room. His body jerked slightly, he gasped, and then he was gone.

"Dad? No Dad?" Gibbs called.

"Jethro he's gone I'm sorry." Shannon whispered.

Even though she was in the bedroom at the end of the hall when it happened Maggie had a pretty good idea of what was going on in the other room. That didn't ease the pain she felt in her heart when her dad came in and told her that Grandpa Jack was gone. The two sat on the bed, held each-other, and cried. While Shannon called everyone back in D.C. to tell them about Jack.

Jimmy wound up falling asleep on the couch after he put Tony to bed at nine. When he woke up the house was completely black.

"That's weird I swear I left a couple lights on?" Jimmy thought.

Then when he looked at his phone to see what time it was and noticed that it wasn't charging. That's when he realized that the power was out. He opened the front door but left the screen door shut so that the air could flow but stuff couldn't come in. opening the front door he found a note from the neighbor saying a transformer had blown and power would be restored by morning. His phone was completely dead so he had no way to talk to anyone. He went to his room to read a book via flashlight. Suddenly he heard the door open. He jumped almost to the celling thinking that they were being robbed. He grabbed the lamp off the table and ran out of the room.

"AAAARRRGGHHHHH!" Jimmy yelled charging the person with the lamp.

McGee fell to the ground confused. Thankfully Jimmy had missed him with the lamp but had still knocked him down with the force of his body.

"Aggghhh Jimmy what the hell?" McGee asked.

"Oh God McGee I am so sorry I thought we were being robbed. I didn't hurt you right?" Jimmy apologized.

"Just my pride I am a Federal Agent for Pete's sake." McGee replied.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"Go get Tony." McGee replied.

Jimmy went upstairs and returned a few minutes later with a fussy, confused Tony.

"Kids sit down." McGee replied.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm sorry but Jack died a few hours ago." McGee explained.

'What?" Jimmy asked.

"Jack died." McGee replied.

"Oh no I am sorry my phone died and…" Jimmy replied.

"No Shannon wanted you to be told in person." McGee assured.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Grandpa Jack died." Jimmy explained.

"NO!" Tony replied wriggling out of Jimmy's arms.

Tony ran upstairs and into his room slamming the door behind him. Jimmy and McGee raced up the stairs behind him.

"Tony come out and talk to me it's OK." Jimmy called.

"NO! Go away! Nobody loves me anymore! They're gonna send me back!" Tony cried before bursting into tears.

**A/N: I know sad. I got the next chapter written and uploaded will post Friday Just a heads up it is short. Please review thanks. Happy Thanksgiving.**


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning Jimmy and McGee still could not get Tony to come out of his bedroom. McGee had to leave to take Jimmy to the Science Museum. He hated leaving Jimmy but he had already rescheduled five times and Abby couldn't go because she had to take Kayla to the doctor to get a nasty ear infection checked out. Jimmy tried all morning to coax Tony out finally he had to call Ziva and have her break into the room to get Tony out.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Tony cried.

"Here you go and I am so sorry about Jack." Ziva replied handing a screaming Tony to Jimmy.

"Thanks I'll tell Gibbs the funeral is sometime next week but I am driving Tony up today." Jimmy explained.

Jimmy packed a couple of bags for him and Tony to take up to Stillwater with them. Jimmy watched Tony sit on the bed Gibbs made for him. Kicking his legs back and forth.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"We have to go to Stillwater for Grandpa Jack's funeral." Jimmy explained.

"I'm going too?" Tony asked.

"Of course that's why I'm packing for you." Jimmy replied.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Why would you think I wasn't taking you?" Jimmy asked.

"Because first Shannon stayed in Stillwater and then Gibbs and Maggie went without me and I am scared you are all leaving me." Tony explained.

"Tony Shannon only wouldn't let you stay because she didn't want you to miss school or Gibbs and Gibbs and Maggie only went without you because Jack didn't want you to see him when he was really sick." Jimmy explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

Once he had packed for both himself and Tony Jimmy loaded the stuff into Maggie's car. She had said to take her car since Jimmy's was unreliable. Jimmy fastened Tony into the backseat and then got in the driver's seat. After making a quick stop for gas and a couple bottles of water and juice for the trip. Jimmy started the four hour drive to Stillwater. Jimmy surprised himself by only getting lost once on the four hour drive to Stillwater.

"OK I am officially lost." Jimmy thought.

"Jimmy I need to use the bathroom." Tony whined.

Jimmy sighed and drove until he saw a gas station. He asked for the bathroom key and after letting Tony in he asked for directions to Stillwater. The clerk could tell that Jimmy was worried so he wrote out very detailed directions for him. Jimmy waited a couple more minutes for Tony to get done in the bathroom.

"You feel better?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Alright well I got directions to Stillwater so we can go now." Jimmy explained.

Jimmy returned the bathroom key, bought a bag of Frito's and thanked the clerk for the directions. Then he took Tony back to the car, studied the directions and finished the drive to Stillwater. He accidently went to the store but somebody pointed him in the direction of the house Jack rented in the end.

"JIMMY!" Maggie cried,

"Hi Maggie" Jimmy replied.

"Oh hi Tony I thought you were still in the car." Maggie greeted.

"Hi Maggie. Where are Gibbs and Shannon?" Tony asked.

"There in the other room." Maggie explained.

"So what are you doing?" Jimmy asked after Tony ran off to meet Gibbs and Shannon.

"Uh making funeral plans." Maggie replied.

"Oh yeah I guess you would be doing that with Jack dying yesterday and all." Jimmy stammered.

"You are so adorably awkward." Maggie replied.

"I'm glad you like it I am pretty sure your dad hate's me for it." Jimmy replied.

"No he thinks it's cute." Maggie assured.

"Shannon! Gibbs!" Tony cried running into Gibbs's arms.

"Oh Tony I needed to see you. I am sad about my dad and you make me happy." Gibbs explained.

"You still love me?" Tony asked.

"Of course no matter what I will always love you." Gibbs explained.

"Jethro how about you take Tony for a little walk you both could use some air." Shannon said.

"That sounds lovely." Gibbs replied.

"You know that your grandpa Jack loved you very much." Gibbs told Tony during their walk.

"Yeah" Tony replied sadly.

"Tony son what's wrong?" Gibbs asked noticing that Tony looked troubled.

"Is Shannon coming home now?" Tony asked.

"Yeah now that Jack is dead she is coming back." Gibbs replied.

"Is it bad that I am happy? Cause Shannon is coming back but Jack is dead?" Tony asked.

"No Tony I am happy Shannon is coming home but I do really miss my dad." Gibbs assured.

"I miss Jack too." Tony replied.

"Come here it will be OK." Gibbs said embracing Tony.

The two Gibbs men continued their walk and everything went fine until they got to this one spot. Gibbs needed to stop to tie his shoe.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Tony cried suddenly.

"Tony what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

Tony stood completely still his body tensed up his eyes closed.

"Tony are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"WAAAAAH!" Tony cried again.

"What's wrong son?" Gibbs asked.

"This is where my dad abandoned me!" Tony cried.

"Oh Tony I'm sorry." Gibbs explained.

"Jack saved me and now he's gone!" Tony cried.

"Yes but I am still here and you are mine and you always will be." Gibbs assured.

Gibbs went back to tying his shoe when he finished Gibbs picked up Tony and carried his son back to the house. Tears streamed down his face he only knew Tony because of Jack and now he was gone. He also felt guilty for being so angry at his dad. In perspective bringing a girl to his granddaughter's funeral was nothing compared to abandoning and abusing an innocent child. Tony's dad was gone too but unlike Gibbs Tony wasn't stuck planning the funeral in fact Tony hadn't even gone to his dad's funeral despite his dad's lawyer pleading with Gibbs to bring him.

"I love you Tony remember that and if I ever do anything to hurt you please just tell me don't let it ruin our relationship." Gibbs whispered.

"I will never be mad at you Gibbs you are perfect." Tony replied.

Gibbs carried Tony the rest of the way home. When he arrived he found that Shannon had dinner ready. The family sat down to eat together.

"I miss Grandpa Jack." Maggie said.

"Me too." Tony replied.

"Me too" Jimmy added.

"I do too." Shannon replied.

"We all do" Gibbs finished.

That night Gibbs tucked Tony into bed and then took another walk this time he went alone and walked to the store. He walked around back to the stair-case up to the apartment. This was where Jack found Tony. He thought.

"Thanks dad I love that boy." Gibbs whispered.

**A/N: Hope this was good I wrote it in a rush. Sorry it's so short. Please review and thanks for reading. New chapter should be posted Monday.**


	37. Chapter 37

Jack's funeral was Monday. Everybody on the team except Abby, Kate, and Randy drove up Sunday night. Abby and Kate were driving up Monday since Kayla had a bit of a cold and Kate was already a week past her due date. Randy wasn't attending since he had only met Jack once also they needed somebody to watch the kids Gibbs greeted and thanked everyone for coming but then locked himself in his room.

"Dad?" Maggie called knocking on the door.

"Honey your dad needs to be alone tomorrow is going to be really hard for him." Shannon said.

"You sure because maybe if I talked to him he'd…" Maggie replied.

"No sweetheart he needs to be alone." Shannon replied.

"OK I'll go talk to Jimmy." Maggie replied.

"Talk to him outside McGee and Tony are asleep." Shannon explained.

"Can he come in my room? I promise I won't let him stay in there." Maggie asked.

"Sorry Ziva is asleep too." Shannon replied.

"Really she never goes to bed this early?" Maggie asked.

"She needs to sleep before the baby gets too big and she can't." Shannon explained.

"Oh alright" Maggie replied.

Maggie sighed and went to find Jimmy. She found him in the living room sitting on the floor playing with his laptop.

"Oh hey Maggie what can I do for you?" Jimmy asked.

"Can we talk? My dad needs to be alone, my mom is going crazy with cleaning so we can close out the house tomorrow, and everybody else is asleep." Maggie replied.

"Sure you wanna go for a walk? It will probably be a while before we are in Stillwater again." Jimmy replied.

"Alright let's go! I don't want to be late for my dad's funeral!" Gibbs called.

"Jethro relax we have almost an hour." Shannon replied.

"Shouldn't Kate and Abby be here by now?" Maggie asked.

"Don't worry they will meet us at the church! Worry about us getting there!" Gibbs yelled.

The whole town attended Jack's funeral. It wasn't that unusual Stillwater was a small semi old-fashioned town so most funerals were attended by the whole town. When the time came to deliver the eulogy Gibbs stood up, Shannon patted him on the back and whispered assurance. Before Gibbs stood up and walked to the front of the church.

"My dad and I were not close for a long time. Now looking back I wish we had been. Because well you can't get that time back. You really can't. The only thing about this that I can really take solace in is that he is with my mom again and my little girl Kelly. He was more like a father to my wife Shannon than father in law and a great grandfather to my kids Kelly and Maggie. The greatest thing he ever did to me is that he found my son Tony outside his store one night and ever since Tony has been in my life."

After the funeral was a smaller service at the cemetery just for Jack's closest friends and the Gibbs family which included McGee and Ziva. Much to Gibbs's surprise Abby and Kate never arrived. After the funeral Gibbs turned on his phone and saw that he had two messages his phone was low on power so he only had time to listen to one message. The one from Abby. After listening to it Gibbs hung up and walked into the store where the town had gathered. Most people had headed home so the Gibbs family could pack up and head back to DC.

"Everybody we need to get to the hospital." Gibbs said.

"Why what's wrong?" Shannon asked concerned.

"No shot!" Tony yelled.

"It's Kate she's in labor." Gibbs explained.

"Wait which hospital?" Shannon asked.

"Uh D.C. Memorial it was the one they were closest to when Kate went into labor." Gibbs explained.

"We need Catlin Todd's room number!" Gibbs demanded as he burst through the hospital doors.

"The Catlin Todd in Labor and Delivery or the Katelyn Todd in the ICU?" The receptionist asked.

"The one with the C?" Gibb asked hopefully.

"Oh yes she is in Labor and Delivery on the seventh floor room twelve bed one." The receptionist replied.

"Thanks!" Gibbs called.

"Oh one more thing he can't go in her room." The receptionist explained pointing to Tony.

"It's OK I will stay down here with him." Shannon replied.

"He can go up there and stay in that waiting room he just can't go in the room." The receptionist explained.

"Where is Kate?" Gibbs asked Abby who was standing outside Kate's room.

"Do we have a new god child yet?" McGee asked.

"They took her back to delivery and she should be out soon. I hope so anyway I mean with Kyle it was a looooong labor like two days but Kyle was worth it then Kayla was almost born in the hall and it was scary because my Timmy was undercover and nobody had heard from him or could get a hold of him. Thankfully he just would have been compromised if he answered the phone I mean not that he was at risk of his cover being blown but that he wasn't dead. Just think Ziva in a few months this will be you…" Abby rambled.

"ABBS!" Gibbs called.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Chill out." Gibbs replied.

"Sorry I've had like four Caf-Pows today." Abby explained.

A few minutes later Seth came out wheeling Kate in a wheelchair. Kate was holding a small yellow bundle in her arms.

"Everybody this Thomas Donald Avery-Todd." Kate explained.

"I love it." Gibbs said.

"Aw Thomas Donald." Abby cooed.

"Thomas for my father and Donald for Ducky." Kate explained.

"Well that is a lovely name." McGee said.

"Yes and every soon he will have new friend to play with." Ziva said rubbing her swollen belly.

Everybody spent some time with Kate and baby Thomas. They also spent some quality time with Zach in the waiting room so he wouldn't feel left out. After the visit everybody headed home. Except for Gibbs who drove back up to Stillwater to close the house out, get the hospital bed returned and do some paperwork. He forgot his charger in his bag so he didn't have a phone. He returned around nine that night.

"Hey dad." Maggie greeted.

"Hi Maggie."

"Jethro plug your phone in." Shannon demanded.

"Nice greeting." Gibbs replied.

Glad your back Jethro now plug your phone in. You are going back to work tomorrow and will need it and it is completely dead and may take a long time to charge." Shannon replied.

"Yes mother." Gibbs replied sarcastically.

He plugged his phone in in his room and set it on the table by his side of the bed. After it charged a little he turned it back on and saw he still had the other voice mail to listen to. The message he heard caused a white hot rage to rush through his body.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Gibbs yelled punching a hole in the wall.

Shannon was tucking Tony into bed when she heard Jethro yell followed by the sound of his fist pounding and crushing the wall. She ran out slamming the door behind her hoping that Tony hadn't tried to follow her.

Maggie and Jimmy were downstairs watching some crappy movie on cable. When Gibbs had his little outburst. Maggie practically drug Jimmy off the couch and up the stairs to her parents' bedroom.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked.

"Are you OK Mr. Gibbs?" Jimmy asked.

"Jethro please just tell me what's wrong." Shannon begged.

Gibbs just sat on the bed his body trembling the anger in his piercing blue eyes could probably kill a man if he looked directly into it but no words crossed his lips. Just the occasional shallow gasps of pure rage.

"Jethro please tell me what's wrong?" Shannon pleaded placing her hands on his shoulders.

Finally Gibbs sighed and pressed the button to play the voice-mail he had just listened to. The one that had hurt him so badly. It was from Tony's dad's lawyer he was challenging the Gibbs's custody of Tony.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! OK you know the drill new chapters posted Wednesday and Friday. Times Like This will also be posted Friday and What Did I Ever Do To You? Will be updated at least two more times this week maybe more since it is due on the fifth. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you in advance. **


	38. Chapter 38

"What's going on?" Maggie asked.

"Are you OK Mr. Gibbs?" Jimmy asked.

"Jethro please just tell me what's wrong." Shannon begged.

Gibbs just sat on the bed his body trembling the anger in his piercing blue eyes could probably kill a man if he looked directly into it but no words crossed his lips. Just the occasional shallow gasps of pure rage.

"Jethro please tell me what's wrong?" Shannon pleaded placing her hands on his shoulders.

Finally Gibbs sighed and pressed the button to play the voice-mail he had just listened to. The one that had hurt him so badly. It was from Tony's dad's lawyer he was challenging the Gibbs's custody of Tony. The Gibbs's sat around the room in shock. Gibbs vigorously rubbed the hand he had hit the wall with, Shannon rubbed his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, and Maggie lay limply in Jimmy's arms Jimmy was more confused than anything.

"Wait I thought Tony's dad died in jail?" Jimmy asked.

"He did." Gibbs replied.

"Then how could he be fighting for custody of him?" Maggie asked.

"He's not his lawyer is." Gibbs explained.

"Why does he want to take Tony away from us?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah we love him so much and are so good to him why would they want to take him?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know he didn't say I will call first thing in the morning." Gibbs replied.

The next morning Gibbs woke up to do the dreaded task of calling Tony's dad's lawyer to see why he wanted to take Tony from his loving home.

"Why the hell are you taking my son away from me?"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"DON'T RAIS MY VOICE!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID THAT SOUNDS?"

"SEE YOU IN COURT JERK!"

Maggie and Jimmy listened to Gibbs's conversation from behind the kitchen door. While Shannon kept Tony busy in his room. They had agreed not to tell Tony about what was going on until they had some answers about what was going on. So that it would be easier to explain to him. They were dreading telling him the poor child was so afraid of the Gibbs's abandoning him and may not understand that they still loved him even if they did wind up losing custody. After hanging up with Tony's dad's lawyer Gibbs summoned everybody except Tony into the basement.

"Why does he want to take Tony away from us?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah Jethro why is this happening?" Shannon asked.

"Get this he doesn't think we handled Tony's dad's death well." Gibbs explained.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Jimmy cried.

"Yeah he thinks that because a five year old wasn't practically suicidal over the death of his abusive, neglectful father who abandoned him." Gibbs explained.

"What that is so unfair!" Maggie cried.

"Jerk face." Jimmy muttered.

"They can't do that." Shannon whispered.

"Anyway the trial is next week." Gibbs explained.

"We'll fight them." Maggie replied.

"Yeah there's no way we can lose." Jimmy assured.

"It will be OK Jethro." Shannon said.

"I…I have to get to work." Gibbs stammered.

"Where is he?" McGee whispered.

"I don't know Gibbs is never late." Ziva whispered.

"I wonder where he is." McGee whispered.

"Perhaps he got sick yes?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs never gets sick." McGee replied.

"LOOK SHARP THIS ISN'T SOCIAL HOUR!" Gibbs shouted storming into the bullpen.

"You were late…" McGee replied.

"WE ARE ALREADY SHORT AN AGENT! NOW GET TO WORK!" Gibbs growled.

"Gibbs what's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"MY LIFE IS CRAP! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Gibbs yelled.

Vance heard the shouting from his office and came down to the bullpen to see what all the commotion was about.

"Jethro is everything OK?" Vance asked.

"NO LEON EVERYTHING IS WRONG!" Gibbs yelled.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"We might lose Tony." Gibbs replied voice cracking.

"What? Why?" McGee asked.

"His dad's lawyer wants to take him away from us because his dad's death didn't break his heart and he thinks that we brain washed him or something." Gibbs explained.

"Oh Jethro I'm so sorry." Vance replied embracing him.

McGee and Ziva stood in shock. Partially because of the Gibbs's maybe losing Tony. Partially because neither Gibbs nor Vance were very fond of showing emotion or affection. Vance offered Gibbs the day off but Gibbs declined. Saying that being away from the house would be good for him.

That evening Gibbs returned from work. Something he dreaded because he knew that once he got home he would be tasked with the difficult task of telling Tony about the possibility of them losing him. He walked in the door and saw Shannon sitting on the couch. Tony curled up under her arm.

"I sent Maggie and Jimmy to get dinner for us." Shannon explained.

"Tony we need to talk to you about something." Gibbs said sitting on the couch beside Tony.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I hate to tell you this but a friend of your dad's called and he wants to take you away from us." Gibbs explained.

"NO! NO!" Tony cried.

"We love you Tony I hope you know that but this person doesn't see that." Shannon assured.

"I don't want to leave you!" Tony cried.

"We don't want you to leave and we will do everything in our power to make sure that you can stay with us forever just like we promised." Gibbs assured.

"Don't want to leave Gibbs." Tony sobbed into Gibbs's sided.

"We don't want you to leave us either." Gibbs assured stoking Tony hair.

He knew he had to remain positive but he hated having to even think of the possibility of his Tony being taken away from him. That child had helped the family overcome so much and now they may lose him forever. Just because some jerk thought that they weren't doing a good enough job raising him. Later that night him and Shannon were lying in bed neither could sleep. They were both so upset about the idea of losing Tony.

I don't get why this is happening Shan." Gibbs whispered.

"Me either Jethro." Shannon replied.

"I mean what makes us not good parents to Tony? Because we don't abuse him?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know Jethro I really wish I could explain this but I can't and I am sorry about that." Shannon replied.

The door opened and Tony walked in.

"Can I sleep with you guys?" Tony asked.

Meanwhile down in Jimmy's room he and Maggie were lying on his bed.

"I don't want to lose my little brother." Maggie cried.

"I don't want you guys to lose him either." Jimmy replied.

"He is such a sweet kid and he has been through so much." Maggie replied.

"And he hasn't deserved any of it." Jimmy added.

"I just hope that my dad can stop this." Maggie replied.

"Your dad can do anything." Jimmy replied.

"I hope so Jimmy I hope so." Maggie replied.

Maggie wound up falling asleep in Jimmy's arms in his bed not even the slightest bit concerned about her dad finding her in there. She knew that he wouldn't suspect anything not after the news they had received the day before. Back upstairs Gibbs and Shannon fell asleep with Tony snuggled up between them. Gibbs ran his hand up and down Tony's side while Tony cried into Gibbs's side while Shannon held Tony's little hands in hers.

**A/N: So the trial will be in the next chapter which will be posted Friday. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	39. Chapter 39

The day of the trial arrived. It was going to begin at nine thirty that morning. Gibbs hoped it would be quick and they would be able to keep Tony with them. Though Shannon was trying to make sure that Gibbs, Maggie, and Jimmy were prepared to lose Tony and that Tony was prepared to leave them. The ones she was most worried about were Gibbs and Tony. She was worried Tony would get the wrong idea if he was taken away from them. She worried about Gibbs because he loved that boy and would be devastated if he lost him. He had been shattered by the loss of Kelly and Tony had brought back some of the old Jethro. Maggie had gotten permission to skip school to attend the trial and her teachers had offered leniency on her turning in her assignments especially if they lost custody of Tony. Jimmy however was going to attend school anyway.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the trial with us Jimmy?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah I would feel out of place I am not really a Gibbs." Jimmy replied.

"You are just as much of a Gibbs as Tony maybe not by blood but you are a Gibbs." Gibbs commented.

"I guess I still don't want to go." Jimmy replied.

"Alright well hopefully by the time you get home we will not have to worry about losing Tony anymore." Shannon replied.

"I'm sure you guys won't lose him." Jimmy assured.

"I want to stay with you! Don't take me away from you!" Tony cried.

"We want you to stay with us too and if you don't it doesn't mean we love you any less it just means that they decided you don't belong with us." Shannon explained.

"And we don't it to turn out like that anymore than you do." Gibbs added.

"Yeah Tony we will be devastated if we lost you." Maggie assured.

"Just remember you may have to leave us and we will miss you don't think we won't miss you cause we will." Jimmy said.

"Not helping kid." Gibbs warned.

Gibbs, Shannon, Maggie, and Tony arrived at the courthouse a full hour before their trial began. Gibbs hoped that that would help their case. He would do anything to keep Tony. He was relieved that McGee, Abby, Ziva, Randy, and Vance had agreed to be witnesses for the Gibbs's cause. Kate was not feeling up to going to court but she had submitted a statement to the judge. Gibbs hoped that the odds were really in his favor he had just lost his dad and couldn't lose his son too. Jim Gibbs's lawyer friend had another case that day. Since he didn't trust other lawyers he had decided to represent himself. Anyone else would have been called crazy but Gibbs was hard headed enough to win a case. The trial began and after getting statements from both Gibbs and Tony's dad's lawyer who was also representing himself. The judge called his first witness to the stand. Tony.

"Tony who would you like to stay with The Gibbs's or Mr. Benoit?" The Judge asked.

"Gibbs!" Tony replied.

"OK why would you like to stay with the Gibbs's?" The judge asked.

"Cause they are nice to me and Mr. Benoit used to help my dad hurt me." Tony replied.

The trial took six hours to finish. It was hard to tell which side the judge seemed to be leaning toward since it went back and forth between sides. He finally dismissed the jury and that took another hour. It was the longest hour of the Gibbs's lives. They finally returned and handed the envelope to the judge. Everything seemed to move in slow motion it didn't help that an old man leaning heavily on a cane was selected to hand it in. The judge read the note and looked up.

"It is settled that Tony will remain permanently in the custody of the Gibbs family." The judge announced.

A loud cheer rose up on the Gibbs's side of the courtroom.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"It means you get to stay with us forever." Maggie replied happily.

"YAY!" Tony cried.

Mr. Benoit on the other hand was the opposite of thrilled. He slammed his brief case on the ground and began shouting a barrage of swear words. The bailiff ran over and cuffed him.

"You will regret doing this to me!" Mr. Benoit hissed as he was escorted out of the courtroom.

The Gibbs family returned home. Jimmy was lying on the floor of the living room watching a rerun of 30 Rock on Comedy Central.

"So how'd it go?" Jimmy asked.

"We get to keep him." Gibbs replied smiling.

"I knew you would! I am so happy for you guys! It is so great!" Jimmy replied jumping up and down.

"We are happy too." Shannon added.

"Isn't it the best thing ever?" Maggie asked.

"I get to stay with Gibbs! I get to stay with Gibbs!" Tony chanted.

The next evening Vance and the team arranged a surprise congratulatory party for the Gibbs's. He told Gibbs that he needed him to stay late for an evaluation. Gibbs was not thrilled about having to stay late because Tony got so freaked out if he didn't come home on time but agreed knowing that if he didn't do it tonight he may have to come in on Sunday and he had promised Tony he would play catch with him on Sunday. Vance's lie to Shannon was that his son needed a physical for some trip with his school and that it would be easier for her to meet up at NCIS. He requested that the kids come too saying he needed help cleaning his office. Since Tony tended to scare easy they weren't going to jump out and yell. They were just going to wait in Vance's office and surprise them.

"Shan what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Leon asked me to give his son a physical and he wants the kids to help him clean his office." Shannon replied.

"Really because he is making me stay late for an evaluation." Gibbs replied.

"Weird well let's go find him." Shannon replied.

The Gibbs family walked upstairs to Vance's office and were surprised to see The McGee's, Ziva, Randy, The Vance's, and The Avery-Todd's.

"What's this?" Gibbs asked.

"We just wanted to have a small get together to congratulate you on keeping custody of Tony." Vance explained.

"This is for me?" Tony asked.

"Yes it is but not just for you it's for your whole family." Abby explained.

"Yeah we are so happy for you." McGee added.

"Yes Gibbs this is excellent news." Ziva said

"WOW cool thanks!" Tony cried.

Kate was tired as to be expected since she had just had a baby seven days ago. So they were only able to stay a few minutes. The party was fairly small just a plain cheese pizza that Vance had set toppings out for on the side so that everybody could make their piece how they wanted since Abby was vegetarian and Jared was going through a picky stage. They also had a bowl of chips, some dip, and a couple two liter sodas. The party lasted another half hour. It was just winding down when McGee went down to Abby's lab to get her purse since she had accidently left it down there. At this point the party had moved down to the bullpen since it had more space. Shannon had gone to get a book she had borrowed from McGee from the car. Suddenly McGee came flying into the bullpen with a panicked look on his face.

"Agent McGee what's wrong?" Vance asked.

"BOMB!" McGee cried eyes wide with panic.

Before anybody could react a large explosion rocked the building sending everyone into darkness.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't worry will update Monday. Just a warning I am thinking of wrapping this story up soon. Thanks for reading please read and review thanks.**


	40. Chapter 40

The party lasted another half hour. It was just winding down when McGee went down to Abby's lab to get her purse since she had accidently left it down there. At this point the party had moved down to the bullpen since it had more space. Shannon had gone to get a book she had borrowed from McGee from the car. Suddenly McGee came flying into the bullpen with a panicked look on his face.

"Agent McGee what's wrong?" Vance asked.

"BOMB!" McGee cried eyes wide with panic.

Before anybody could react a large explosion rocked the building sending everyone into darkness.

Shannon Gibbs was in the parking garage of NCIS when the explosion happened. She was walking back to the building with McGee's book when suddenly she heard an explosion. She watched in terror as the building went up in smoke. She raced towards the building but a security guard stopped her. She tried to shove past but he grabbed and held her. She looked up in horror all that was on her mind was her family. She prayed that she hadn't lost them especially her children. Losing Jethro would be hard enough but losing anymore of her babies would kill her. She was escorted out of the parking garage by the security guard and asked to assist the injured since she was a doctor.

Gibbs was knocked to the floor of NCIS by the explosion. He was only out for a second. When he came to he slowly and carefully pushed himself up then grabbed onto a desk and pulled himself the rest of the way up. Once he was standing he checked himself for injuries and was relieved to only find cuts and bruises. He looked around and to his horror he didn't see his babies anywhere. He tried to look for them but felt a hand grip his arm.

"I'm sorry Jethro but we need to get out of here this building might not be sound. Now help me get people out." Vance said.

"Daddy my arm hurts." Jared whined.

"It's OK we'll worry about when we get out now go with Mr. Gibbs." Vance assured.

"OK" Jared replied.

"Leon?" Jackie called nervously.

Gibbs and Vance looked over to see Jackie holding a cloth to her head supporting Kayla who was limping and winced in pain from every step. Gibbs looked closer and saw that she had glass in her feet. When she got closer he picked her up and carried her out taking Jared by his uninjured hand and took them out of the building. He was relieved to see Abby carrying Kayla and Kyle following behind after her once he was out himself. He didn't see McGee which worried him.

"Abbs where's McGee?" Gibbs called.

"He has some glass in his stomach but he will be OK it didn't go in very far they are bringing him out in a wheelchair so he doesn't have to walk and risk falling making it worse." Abby explained. Gibbs could tell she was flipped out but was remaining calm for the sake of her kids.

"He'll be OK." Gibbs assured.

He carried Kayla over to the medics. One took her and placed her on a stretcher while another medic led Jared to a different stretcher. Abby handed Kayla and Kyle over to one of the medics before allowing one to sit her down and check her over. Gibbs was growing increasingly worried about his family he still hadn't seen the kids of Shannon. The medic attending to him told him that Shannon was OK just helping care for the injured. The medic confirmed his suspicions just a few cuts and bruises. She put antiseptic on the cuts and gave him a band-aide for his hand before moving on to Abby. He looked up and what he saw relieved

"Daddy!" Maggie cried running into his arms.

"Maggie!" Gibbs cried wrapping his arms around her. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"No" Maggie sobbed.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Gibbs asked. "HEY I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" he called.

"I'm OK but Jimmy's really hurt and Tony is nowhere to be found. They wouldn't let me look for him or go with Jimmy!" Maggie cried.

"Hey it'll be OK now I want you to get checked over just to be safe." Gibbs assured.

"OK" Maggie replied. "Where's mom?" she asked,

"She is somewhere around here helping the medics." Gibbs explained.

"OK so at least you guys are OK. Because Tony and Jimmy may not be and I can't lose my whole family. God dad I don't want my boyfriend to die! What if he dies? What if Tony is dead? What if we lose them both? I can't take it dad. I can't!" Maggie rambled.

"Maggie honey listen to me I can't make any promises but keep a good thought." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Maggie replied shakily.

Gibbs held Maggie while the medic looked her over. She hadn't really let him hold her like that in about ten years and since she started high school any physical contact in public was rare. However under the current circumstances her social life had no meaning. He was beyond relieved that the medic cleared Maggie. Miraculously she was completely uninjured. Once she was cleared she ran off to go and try to find her mother. Gibbs felt relieved that she was OK. A few minutes later Maggie retuned disappointed. Saying that they would not let her see her mom. They had also not found Tony and there was no news on Jimmy. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Maggie don't worry everything will be OK." Gibbs assured.

"I hope you're right daddy." Maggie replied.

"It will be. It will be." Gibbs assured.

He prayed that he was right and that everything would be OK. Ziva and Tony were still unaccounted for. He still hadn't heard news on or seen Jimmy which scared the hell out of him. He wasn't sure but he thought that he saw Randy helping the injured. Abby came over.

"Hey Abbs how is everybody?" Gibbs asked.

"Kayla is OK but they think Kyle has a concussion so they are taking him to Bethesda him and McGee are sharing and ambulance." Abby explained.

"Is he going to be OK?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah if he does have one it's a mild one. Because he is walking and talking OK he just seems confused." Abby explained.

"Well I'm glad he's OK Abbs." Gibbs replied.

"Me too well I have to go I am following the ambulance in my car with Kayla." Abby replied.

"Is the parking garage stable?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah they just gave us the all clear to get our cars." Abby explained.

"OK good luck Abbs." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Abby replied.

Gibbs watched as Abby raced off to go be with her family. He was glad they were at least physically OK and hoped that they were OK mentally as well. He knew that Kayla and Jackie Vance he gotten stiches but were OK. However Jared had been taken to Bethesda for an injured elbow. That hopefully wasn't broken. There was still no news on Tony.

"Agent Gibbs?" Randy called.

"What is it Randy?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know the specifics cause they didn't tell me anything but Jimmy was taken to the hospital." Randy replied.

"Have you heard about Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"No I'm sorry." Randy replied.

"Shit" Gibbs whispered stroking his hair.

"Is Jimmy going to be OK?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied.

He held Maggie close. They had to investigate but he wanted to wait until he knew that his whole family was safe. A few minutes later Ziva was rushed past on a stretcher.

"Oh God what's wrong with her?" Gibbs asked.

"They just want to keep an eye on the baby." Randy replied.

"I hope it's OK." Gibbs replied.

Vance walked over and signaled for Gibbs to follow him.

"Look since Ziva and McGee have been taken to the hospital and Kate is on leave. I called in two other teams to help you and McGee when he gets out. I do not want Ziva in this building and it is sound so we are staying put. Some areas are off limits but for the most part it is safe." Vance explained.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"Also I want you to take Maggie and Shannon to the hospital to be with Jimmy." Vance replied.

"What about Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know Gibbs I'm sorry." Vance replied.


	41. Chapter 41

The Todd family returned home from Tony's party. Kate hated that she had to leave early but Donnie had been keeping her up all night since he had been born. So she was exhausted. Even though they had eaten at the party it was only light snack food. She went into the kitchen,, set Donnie in his portable playpen, and put on of the frozen casseroles Abby had brought over in the oven and sat down to wait for it to heat up. Seth and Zach sat in the living room.

"So what do you want to watch?" Seth asked.

"Ugh we have a current event due tomorrow and we have to get if from the news." Zach groaned.

"How much do you have to do?" Seth asked.

"Six notes on three stories." Zach replied.

"Aright then." Seth replied switching on ZNN.

Zach sighed began taking notes on a story about the Middle East. Suddenly the words "BREAKING NEWS!" flashed across the screen. A reporter came on screen talking about a bombing. Seth screamed when he saw where she was. Outside the Navy Yard.

"KATE!" he called.

"Kate heard Seth scream followed by him shouting her name. She scooped Donnie up in her arms and ran into the living room. When she saw her place of employment bombed on the T.V. screen she almost dropped Donnie.

"Zach go upstairs!" Kate ordered.

"But I need to." Zach argued.

"NOW!" Kate yelled.

Zach complied and ran upstairs to his bedroom. Kate fell limply onto the couch; Seth scooped Donnie out of her arms. He held the baby with one arm and wrapped the other around Kate.

If there was one word to describe Bethesda Naval Hospital on the evening of February 3rd 2013 it was chaos. Complete chaos. Even though there were only a few people at NCIS that evening and only one critical injury a security guard. Abby bounced a screaming Kayla on her knee while waiting for news on her boys. Sarah McGee and Penelope Langston ran around arguing with hospital personnel for news on Timmy. Finally a doctor came out and said that McGee was resting and could go home as soon as he woke up. A few minutes later another doctor came out and said that Kyle had a very mild concussion; they still wanted to monitor him for a couple hours but he would be home by bed time. Once they got news Sarah and Penelope took Kayla to the condo they shared so Abby could stay with Tim and Kyle. In a room Randy squeezed Ziva's hand tightly as the two watched there baby's heartbeat on a monitor. They had gotten extremely lucky. Ziva had been rushed to the hospital so they could catch any problems ASAP. Thankfully the baby was unharmed and her placenta had not been damaged. They were relieved that they would still welcome a healthy baby in three months. McGee woke up in the hospital bed his stomach hurt not like he was sick but like actually hurt. For a minute he was confused but then he remembered the bomb. His first thought was of his family. Were Abby and his kids OK? He turned to see Abby sitting beside him but no kids.

"Oh hey you're up." Abby said.

"Yeah where are the kids?" McGee asked.

"Kayla is with Sarah and Penelope and Kyle is here." Abby replied.

"What's wrong with Kyle?" McGee asked concerned.

"He has a concussion but just a little one they are watching him for a while though." Abby explained.

"Why aren't you with him?" McGee asked.

"He only wants to see you." Abby replied.

"Well when can I leave?" McGee asked.

"Now I will page a nurse and get you discharged then we can go see Kyle." Abby replied.

Leon, Jackie, and Kayla Vance waited for Jared to get done getting his cast on. Leon knew he would likely have to go back to work soon but wanted to at least wait until Jared was released if he could. Jackie had had stitches and was anxious to get home. Kayla had been given pain meds for her foot which she had gotten thirteen stitches in she could hardly stay awake as a result Before Jared was done Vance got a page. He realized that he had to go and there was a very good chance that he would have to tell Jethro horrible news.

"Jackie I'm sorry but I have to go back to work." Vance apologized.

"It's OK do what you need to do." Jackie replied.

"Thanks I love you guys." Vance said leaving.

Gibbs, Shannon, and Maggie were all hoping for at least one of the two people they were waiting to hear about was going to be OK. They sat in the waiting room of Bethesda's Intensive Care Unit where Jimmy had been taken. All they knew was that Tony was missing and Jimmy had been rushed there and was critical.

"Family of James Palmer?" a doctor asked.

Gibbs, Shannon, and Maggie walked over to the doctor.

"I am Dr. Kinston." The doctor introduced himself.

"What's her relation?" Dr. Kinston asked eyeing Maggie.

"I'm his girlfriend." Maggie replied.

"It says here that you two are his guardian's though." Dr. Kinston replied.

"His uncle died and we took him in." Shannon explained.

"He was a good friend of the family." Gibbs added.

"OK. Well anyway he had a piece of metal in his heart. We were able to remove it. Unfortunately he slipped into a coma and has gone into cardiac arrest twice in the past hour. We are doing the best we can. I am sorry." Dr. Kinston explained.

"NOOOOOOO!" Maggie yelled running out of the room.

Shannon tried to go after her but Gibbs held her back. "Let her go she needs to deal with this." He told her. Shannon and Gibbs held each other close shaking with fear. Jimmy may not make it and again there was no news on Tony. Maggie was devastated as she would be. Since there was a chance that she would lose her boyfriend and brother the same day. Shannon and Gibbs were flipping out they had already lost Jack two weeks ago and now this. Ducky's death was still fresh as well. They had been through so much loss and pain in their lives and the just wanted happiness. For once they wanted a happy ending. It was all they asked for. One happy ending. Even though Maggie was definitely OK physically if Tony and or Jimmy died she wouldn't be mentally. None of them would. Gibbs acted strong while Shannon cried and Maggie was still wanting to be alone or at least away from The ICU. Gibbs and Shannon stood together for a few more minutes before Vance came in. Once again he signaled for Gibbs to come over. Gibbs looked at Shannon who let go of him and watched him leave. She watched the conversation between Gibbs and Vance as well she didn't know what it was about but she knew it must be bad. Because Vance placed his hand on Gibbs's shoulder as he spoke and Gibbs threw his arms up in the air out of frustration finally Vance left Gibbs alone. He remained there outside the ICU waiting room door hugging himself and glaring down at the floor. While Gibbs was gone Dr. Kinston came out and talked to Shannon. When she heard her news she had a similar reaction to that of Gibbs from Vance's news whatever that was. Gibbs finally returned a few minute later. Looking completely dejected he walked over to Shannon and pulled her close.

"I have terrible news." They said in unison.

"You go first Shan." Gibbs replied.

"While you were in the hall Dr. Kinston came out and said that Jimmy needs a heart transplant tonight or he will die." Shannon replied voice cracking tears falling down her cheeks.

"No" Gibbs whispered.

"What's your news?" Shannon asked tearfully.

"Vance told me that they have begun treating the search for Tony as a possible kidnapping and that it may be a recovery effort." Gibbs replied.

**A/N: OK I have another cliffhanger. New chapter Friday. Sorry if this seems over dramatic but the story just came out of me like this. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks again. "Times Like This" will also be updated Friday and "What Did I Ever Do To You?" is done after today so to all who read and followed that thank you.**


	42. Chapter 42

Gibbs finally returned a few minute later. Looking completely dejected he walked over to Shannon and pulled her close.

"I have terrible news." They said in unison.

"You go first Shan." Gibbs replied.

"While you were in the hall Dr. Kinston came out and said that Jimmy needs a heart transplant tonight or he will die." Shannon replied voice cracking tears falling down her cheeks.

"No" Gibbs whispered.

"What's your news?" Shannon asked tearfully.

"Vance told me that they have begun treating the search for Tony as a possible kidnapping and that it may be a recovery effort." Gibbs replied.

Shannon was taken aback she just stood there looking into her husband's piercing blue eyes trying to find words. "Do you have to go back into work?" she asked finally.

"No Vance said I can't work this case I am too close. Also he knows that Jimmy is here and says I need to be with you guys." Gibbs replied shaking his head.

"That's good I don't think I can do this alone." Shannon replied.

"We're going to have to tell her aren't we?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro if her boyfriend may be dying she needs to know. We can't keep this from her." Shannon replied.

"Dammit Shan she is too young for this." Gibbs replied.

"I know Jethro but we can't protect her from everything she's too old for that. God even Tony is too old to be sheltered." Shannon replied.

"I know. Let's go find Maggie" Gibbs replied.

Shannon and Gibbs walked off to attempt to find their daughter. Neither wanted to leave Jimmy in the poor condition he was in but they knew they needed to find their daughter and they both wanted to be with her when she found out. Gibbs really wished that his team was with him for this. He didn't know why he felt like he needed them all the time but he did. They walked all over Bethesda trying to find their daughter. After almost an hour of searching they finally found her in the gift shop looking at stuffed animals.

"Maggie" Gibbs called.

"What do you want?" Maggie asked turning around.

"Honey we need to talk to you about Jimmy." Shannon replied.

"Is he doing better?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"No honey actually…" Shannon replied unable to finish.

"Do you remember when the doctor said he had shrapnel in his heart?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah why?" Maggie asked.

"There was more damage than they thought and he needs a transplant tonight." Gibbs explained.

"Wh…what happens if he doesn't get one?" Maggie asked.

Shannon and Gibbs looked at each other there was no going back Maggie needed to know now.

"He'll die." Gibbs said finally.

"NO! NO! NO!" Maggie cried trying to run away.

Gibbs jumped in front of her. She was in a dark place right now and could lash out. Gibbs would much rather it was him that she took her pain out on than anyone or anything in the hospital. Maggie wasn't violent or mean but after hears the news she just had she may panic and lash out. He just stood there and let her hit him and cry.

"Do you want to go see Jimmy?" Gibbs asked her when she finally calmed down.

"Yes" Maggie replied sadly.

"OK let's go." Shannon replied.

The family went back to the ICU. Shannon and Gibbs waited outside while Maggie spent time with Jimmy. They wanted to see him but knew that Maggie needed to be alone with him. They stood outside the room and watched while Maggie held his hand and stroked his hair. They could not imagine how she must be feeling. Gibbs remembered the accident that Kelly died in when he received word that Kelly had died he asked about Shannon but didn't have a straight answer until he was back in the states. Shannon remembered the times Jethro was blown up how afraid she was that he would not wake up. They had both been adults when that happened but Maggie was only seventeen. Seventeen was too young to lose somebody she loved like that. Especially since Shannon and Jethro had often wondered if Jimmy was the one for her. After spending a few minutes with Jimmy Maggie came out and joined her parents in the waiting room.

"I go so worked up about Jimmy I forgot to ask do you know anything about Tony." Maggie asked.

"He is missing and as of right now they are preparing us for it to be a recovery mission." Gibbs explained.

"No Tony can't be dead!" Maggie yelled.

"He may not be dead they are just preparing us for that." Shannon replied.

"There's still a good chance that he's dead!" Maggie cried.

Gibbs took her into his arms. He held her close and rocked her until she had fallen asleep. Just like he had done when she was little except now she wasn't crying about losing a soccer game or getting a bad grade. Now she was crying because her boyfriend may be dying and her little brother maybe dead. Gibbs wanted to cry too but Shannon was starting to fall apart and he knew that he had to be the strong one.

Back at NCIS everybody was hard at work trying to solve the bombing and find Tony. Vance had called in the FBI, Metro, and pretty much every law enforcement agency in the country. He had given an accurate description including the child's weight to people at both international boarders along with having McGee scan them a picture. The story of Tony's disappearance had been added to the story about the bombing. Vance had sent in Tony's school picture which had also been sent to local news stations across the country. Everybody was determined to find Tony even more then they seemed to want to solve the bombing. Everybody was hard at work. Suddenly Abby came running into the bullpen.

"Randy and I identified the body we found near the bomb!" Abby cried.

"Who?" Vance asked.

"Gene Benoit" Abby replied.

"Gene Benoit? He had no reason to be here. Agents Balboa and Carlson get his address and go check his place out." Vance said.

The two did as they were told.

"Agent McGee go get something of Tony's for the recovery dogs." Vance asked.

"Of course." McGee replied.

Vance sat alone in the bullpen. After sending everybody to either get info on Benoit or try to find Tony. McGee was the first one to return in an evidence bag was the thing he had gotten for the recovery dogs to sniff to try to find Tony. When he saw what it was it brought pain to his heart it was the hat from the NCIS uniform he had bought him. After handing the bag to the dog team he went to call Gibbs.

"Yeah Gibbs"

"Jethro its Leon."

"Did you find my son yet?"

"No but we did find a suspect."

"Who?"

"Gene Benoit"

"DiNozzo's lawyer of course. He seemed like a jerk."

"I'm sorry"

"I have to go…"

"Leon we found Tony" One of the K9 handlers said.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. New chapter Monday please review thanks. I may finish this next week I will see how it goes. **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: The begining of this won't make sense at first than once it does it will be sad so you might want to have tissues if you are sensitive.**

"SLOW DOWN!" Seventeen year old Keith Heller yelled to his friend.

"Whatever dude where at your place anyway." Celeb Jenkins replied.

Celeb swung into the driveway and slammed on the breaks jolting his dad's Mustang to a stop. Keith flung the door open and jumped out. Before going into the house he ran over to Caleb's door and knocked on the window.

"What?" Celeb asked.

"Drive carefully on the way home dude." Keith replied.

"What are you my mom?" Celeb asked.

"No if I were your mom I'd be working the corner." Keith replied.

"Ha-ha" Celeb replied.

Keith turned and went into the house while Celeb sped out of the driveway. Keith was about halfway up the stairs on his way to his room when he heard a crash. He didn't think too much of it a lot of people wrecked turning off his street.

Gibbs, Shannon, and Maggie were sitting in the waiting room of the ICU at Bethesda waiting for news on Jimmy or Tony. The family had pretty much prepared themselves for the worst for both. Shannon sat on the end trying to remain calm, Gibbs was sitting between his girls freaking out, and Maggie was on the other end crying. Suddenly Gibbs's cellphone buzzed and he stood up to leave.

"Yeah Gibbs"

"Jethro its Leon."

"Did you find my son yet?"

"No but we did find a suspect."

"Who?"

"Gene Benoit"

"DiNozzo's lawyer of course. He seemed like a jerk."

"I'm sorry"

Gibbs continued his conversation with Vane until he noticed Shannon signaling for him to come back in. "I have to go…" he told Vance. He hadn't gotten any news on Tony but at this point no news was good news. When he got back inside he went over to where Shannon and Maggie were standing. He noticed that they actually seemed happy.

"Watcha got?" Gibbs asked.

"They found Jimmy a heart." Maggie replied.

"Really? That's great." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah sixteen year old killed in a car wreck a few hours ago." Shannon explained.

"They sure everything is OK with it?" Gibbs asked.

"Height, weight, and blood type are all matches. No damage from the wreck and he just had a physical a few weeks ago and was in perfect health." Shannon explained.

"They sure sometimes heart defects are undetected." Gibbs replied.

"He was on the basketball team so it was really thorough and his dad was a cardiologist so everything checks out." Shannon assured

"Alright if you're sure." Gibbs replied.

Back at NCIS Vance had just gotten off the phone with Gibbs. He wasn't sure what was going on at the hospital but Gibbs had just suddenly had to get off the phone. He wasn't sure what was going on with Jimmy but he hoped that it was good news whatever it was. Because they had sent the k9 handlers to find Tony and they had just come back in and they didn't look happy.

"What is it?" Vance asked.

"Leon we found Tony" One of the K9 handlers said.

"Where is he?" Vance asked.

"Come with me." The handler replied.

When they arrived outside where Tony was Vance was horrified. The child was alive but barely. One of the handlers placed Tony in his arms hoping that human stimulation would help him. His face was swollen and he didn't seem to be responsive. All Vance wanted was to hear the child cry for Gibbs. He loved Gibbs and Gibbs felt the same way. If Gibbs lost him Vance knew that he would fall apart. The ambulance arrived; the medics loaded Tony into the back, and sped off. Vance wished that he could have ridden in the ambulance with Tony but he had to stay to work the case. He was hoping they would get quick answers to the bombing. The speculation was that it was Benoit. Vance couldn't believe that somebody could do something so horrible. He took his phone out to call Gibbs again.

"Gibbs"

"Hi it's Vance again."

"What ya need Leon?"

"We found Tony."

"Please tell me he's alive."

"Barely"

"They are bringing him to Bethesda?"

"Yeah he is on the way."

"What about Jimmy?"

"They found him a heart and he is being prepped for surgery right now."

"Well that's great I hope that everything that goes well."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Gibbs got off the phone with Vance for the third and hopefully final time that day. He was glad he was retiring soon because he didn't think he could take anything else after this. Just five more weeks he reminded himself. He walked back into the hospital and found Shannon and Maggie in the surgery waiting room.

"Just remember he could still have a rejection but, as long as he takes his pills every day he should be OK." Shannon explained to Maggie.

"Jimmy's not going to like taking pills every day." Maggie replied.

"Well I'm sure he'd prefer it to being dead." Gibbs replied.

"Who was on the phone Jethro?" Shannon asked.

"Vance" Gibbs replied.

"What's going on? Any news on Tony?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah is Tony OK?" Maggie asked.

"Well they found him and he's alive but in pretty bad shape." Gibbs replied.

"At least he's alive." Shannon replied.

"What about the bombing?" Maggie asked.

"The body they found near the bomb was Gene Benoit. He is the lead suspect as of now." Gibbs replied.

"DiNozzo Senior's lawyer?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"So if he did it he won't get to suffer?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Gibbs replied.

"That is so unfair he may have nearly destroyed our family and he is dead so he can't go to jail!" Maggie cried.

"I'm sorry that it turned out that way." Gibbs replied.

"At least Jimmy and Tony are alive." Shannon replied.

"Can I go be with Tony? Or do you guys need me here?" Gibbs asked.

"We are fine honey go be with Tony." Shannon replied.

Gibbs sat in the Emergency Room waiting for Tony to arrive. When Tony arrived Gibbs was slightly relieved he looked better than Vance had made it sound. He still looked bad he was purple and swollen not to mention unconscious. Gibbs prayed that he would wake up. He ran behind the doctors as they rushed Tony back for tests. He tried to go in the MRI room with them but they slammed the door on him. An orderly led Gibbs to a room where he could watch through a window. Gibbs sat and waited again this time for news on somebody. Finally a doctor came out to talk with him.

"Agent Gibbs?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah that's me." Gibbs replied.

"I am Dr. Marcus." He greeted.

"What ya got?" Gibbs asked.

"Anthony is done with his tests and being set up in a room." Dr. Marcus replied.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He is in a coma." Dr. Marcus replied.

"Is he going to wake up? What about brain damage?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes hopefully within the next few hours. As of right now we do not know." Dr. Marcus replied.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

Since he knew it would be a while before he could see Tony so he went off to check on Jimmy.

"So how is he?" Gibbs asked.

"So far so good." Shannon replied.

After checking in on Jimmy Gibbs went back downstairs to be with Tony. He sat by the child's side. Hours later Tony's heart monitor went off. Gibbs jumped up he tried to fight the doctors that pushed him out but could not. He leaned against the wall shaking.

"GIBBS!" Tony cried.

At first Gibbs thought he was just hearing things then Dr. Marcus came out to talk to him.

"Good news Agent Gibbs he wasn't crashing he was waking up sometimes that causes the machines to go crazy." Dr. Marcus replied.

"OK" Gibbs whispered that was all he could say. He leaned into the wall and tried to regain composure before going back to Tony.

"Dad!" Maggie called coming down the hall.

"What is it Maggie?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy is out of surgery and going to be fine!" Maggie cried.

"Tony too" Gibbs replied.

"That's wonderful Jethro." Shannon replied.

**A/N: Everybody is OK. New chapter Wednesday please review thank you. **


	44. Chapter 44

Maggie Gibbs sat on her bed and starred at herself in the mirror on the door of her closet. Today was a day most people her age looked forward to but for her it was going to be weird for her. Today she would graduate high school. It was also the first time she would be going to NCIS since the bombing that had almost killed her baby brother Tony and boyfriend Jimmy. She was also formally meeting Keith Heller the best friend of the boy who had donated his heart to Jimmy. They had met Celeb Jenkins's parents once and Maggie had talked to Keith on twitter but this was their first face to face meeting.

"You nervous?" Jimmy asked leaning against her door frame.

"Kind of." Maggie replied.

"Don't worry about it everybody gets nervous about graduation not just people who are terrified of public speaking and have to give a speech about surviving a bombing four months before graduation." Jimmy replied.

"It's not that." Maggie replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Do you realize this is the first time we have been to NCIS since the explosion?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah but it's for your graduation party and your dad's retirement." Jimmy replied.

"I know." Maggie replied.

"Well I have to go get ready myself." Jimmy replied.

After Jimmy left Maggie lay on her bed and starred up at the ceiling. She really didn't want to go back to NCIS ever after what happened. Even after therapy she was shaken. She had been lucky so far because even though her dad retired back in March they hadn't had his ceremony yet because they had still been reconstructing from the bomb. Now however they were done. The new paint had just dried and the building was now ready for the party. It was weird for her to not want to be at NCIS that had been her favorite place before. She had wanted to be an agent her whole life. After being caught in a bombing that had been done by the lawyer of Tony's birth father. His plan was to kill Gibbs and everyone close to him so nobody would want Tony and he could take him for himself. Mr. Benoit had been killed in the blast but his friend had taken Tony but when he saw there were survivors he left Tony for dead behind the building. Tony had been found hours later half dead. He was in a coma for several hours before finally waking up. Jimmy had taken a piece of shrapnel to the heart and needed an immediate transplant. Thankfully while sad for his family and friends Celeb had died and been able to give his heart to Jimmy. They had been the worst injured luckily both had survived. Tony had only missed a week of kindergarten and the Gibbs's had already been told that he had been promoted to first grade. Jimmy however was going to be at Quantico High for the first time since the incident. Due to his transplant he had to stay out of school the rest of the year but had taken online classes and stayed on track. Making him able to graduate on time with his class. She closed her eyes and next thing she knew her mom was calling her name.

"What?" Maggie asked half asleep.

"We need to get going if we are going to make your dads party." Shannon replied.

"Do I have to go?" Maggie whined.

"Yes you do. This is very important to your father." Shannon replied.

"I know it's just well…" Maggie replied.

"You are scared because this is your first time being back at NCIS since the bombing?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah" Maggie replied.

"I know sweetie I am worried to." Shannon replied.

"I don't think I want to be an agent anymore." Maggie replied.

"Well you have four years to think about it." Shannon replied.

"I can't go back there I just can't." Maggie replied.

"Dr. Wolfe told me it would be good for us to go back for closure." Shannon replied.

"I know he told me the same thing. I just can't do this." Maggie replied.

"That does not sound like my daughter." Gibbs said.

"Well it's how I am now!" Maggie cried.

"I'm not going to allow that." Gibbs replied.

"But I'm really scared daddy." Maggie whimpered.

"I was too but I went back because I had to." Gibbs replied.

"How'd you cope?" Maggie asked.

"I just remembered what happened was just something that happened." Gibbs replied.

"What if it happens again? What if somebody dies this time?" Maggie asked.

"Don't think about that." Gibbs replied.

"Is it really that simple?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Now let's go." Gibbs replied.

Shannon got Tony from his room while Gibbs went to the car and Maggie got Jimmy.

The Gibbs's arrived at NCIS twenty minutes later. Tony immediately grabbed onto Gibbs and started screaming. Maggie and Shannon took each other's hands and walked in. They were greeted but the McGee's, Todd's, Vance's, Ziva, Randy, and their newborn daughter Chaya Mazal. There was also a vaguely familiar looking boy standing beside Vance.

"Hi uh Maggie? Jimmy?" he greeted.

Maggie and Jimmy nodded.

"I am Keith Heller." He greeted.

"Nice to meet you and I am sorry for your loss." Maggie replied.

"Same and thank you." Keith replied.

"It's an honor. I hope I am half as cool as Celeb." Jimmy commented.

"Your good dude just don't crash into a pole." Keith replied.

"I won't don't worry." Jimmy replied.

"Well that's good." Keith replied.

After the party for Jethro the Gibbs family drove to Quantico High for the graduation. Maggie and Jimmy went to their perspective classrooms. To wait to walk out to the football field.

"Why are we here?" Tony asked.

"Because Maggie and Jimmy are graduating. This means they are done with school and that is why we are at this ceremony." Shannon explained.

"What do they do now?" Tony asked.

"They are going to college in Florida." Gibbs replied.

"No I learned in school that's far away!" Tony cried.

"Well they aren't leaving for a while and they will be back sometimes." Shannon assured.

Tony started to cry. People were giving the Gibbs's disapproving glances they were just about to be ushered out. When Maggie and Jimmy got on stage to wait to give their speech. Tony immediately calmed down and remained that way. After the opening remarks, Valid Victorian, and Student Council speeches Maggie and Jimmy gave theirs. They received a standing ovation and each got the loudest cheers when their names were called.

That night they had a post-graduation party that night that ended late. When they got home afterwards they went straight to bed. When they woke the next afternoon. They found that they had the house to themselves. They found a note from Gibbs saying he had taken Tony out for the day for a binding experience and to allow Jimmy and Maggie to sleep peacefully. They went out to the tree house where they had spent so much of their childhoods.

"I can't believe we won't be able to hang out here much longer." Jimmy said.

"I know at least Tony will put it to good use then one day we will have kids who can play back here." Maggie replied.

"That is true." Jimmy replied.

"So how are you doing about almost dying?" Maggie asked.

"Well I am OK but that's because before I got my new heart when I was dying. I saw Ducky and he said I had to stay here." Jimmy replied.

"I'm glad." Maggie replied.

"Me too I miss Ducky though." Jimmy replied.

"Same here and my Grandpa Jack because if it weren't for him we never would have met Tony and all the good things that happened to us would have never happened." Maggie replied.

"The bombing wouldn't have happened either." Jimmy added.

"None of that matters because Tony is the best kid ever." Maggie replied.

**A/N: I hate to say it but this is the second to last chapter. That is why I skipped ahead a few months. I had also run out of ideas and have gotten kind of bored with this story. Thanks for reading and please review. Forty-fifth and final chapter coming Friday. **


	45. Chapter 45

"I can't believe my baby is graduating!" Shannon Gibbs cried.

Eighteen year old Tony Gibbs looked up from the pizza he was eating straight from the box. He couldn't believe he had been a member of the Gibbs family for fourteen years now. He had had a rough start his mother killing herself when he was two and being abused by his father for years. Until he finally got sick of him and threw him out into the night in a strange town. He had been lucky because that town had been Stillwater Pennsylvania the hometown of Jackson Gibbs. The father of Leroy Jethro Gibbs the man who had adopted and loved him along with his wife Shannon and daughter Maggie they also had a daughter Kelly but she had died almost forty years ago now. Tony remembered being terrified they would take him back when he was younger. Actually that fear still crept up from time to time. Though had a lot more courage now.

"Most people my age do that mom." Tony replied mouth full of food.

"Are you sure you aren't related to Jethro?" Shannon questioned eyebrows raised.

"Well no but I've been with you guys for fourteen years now. So I am bound to be a little like him." Tony replied.

"Kid talks too much to be me." Gibbs replied entering the kitchen and grabbing a piece of Tony's pizza.

"I guess you have a point there." Shannon replied.

"You got your speech written yet kid?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Yes" Tony sighed.

It's not that he had a problem with public speaking in fact he loved to talk but he didn't know why the school had chosen him. They said it was because of everything he overcame but that didn't really make since because he had been so young then. In his opinion they should have asked someone who went through bad things when they were older. Like when his sister and brother and law Maggie and Jimmy graduated they had survived a bombing at NCIS where his dad formerly worked just four months prior. He didn't argue though it would be nice to be thought of as important.

Two hours later Tony was called up to give his speech. He walked up to the podium and began his speech. _"My name is Tony Gibbs I am not a Valid Victorian or in SGA. I am the student they selected because I overcame stuff or whatever. When I was four years old my dad abandoned me. I was lucky to be found by a man named Jackson Gibbs who has since died of cancer but, his son Gibbs adopted me. Thanks to him, his daughter Maggie and wife Shannon along with his team at NCIS and Maggie's boyfriend now husband Jimmy. I finally had a loving family. That was not the end of my struggle though a few months after my adoption I almost died from pneumonia and meningitis. Then I was caught in a bombing at NCIS. I guess that's all the crap I went through that. So thank you and congratulations class of 2026!"_

After his speech Tony returned to his seat and thought of all that had happened since he moved in with the Gibbs family. That he hadn't mentioned Ducky who was Jimmy's grandfather and guardian had died causing Jimmy to move in with them. Kate had married her husband Seth and had a son Thomas Donald they had decided not to have any more kids because Seth had a son Zach already and Kate had been made lead agent so she had more work not to mention her work was dangerous. Ziva had married Ducky's replacement Randy. Well they married a year after they met and four months after their daughter Chaya Mazal and six years later another daughter Zara Tali followed three years later by twins a son Eli Michael and another daughter Arianna Nellie. Abby had stayed the same forever but her husband Tim McGee had been director of NCIS for five years. They had two kids Kyle and Kayla until six months ago when a second and unexpected daughter Kristina (Krissy) Jennifer had arrived. Maggie and Jimmy had gotten engaged to be engaged right out of high school. They had realized a lot about life after the bombing and Jimmy's subsequent heart transplant. They got engaged after college but didn't marry til Jimmy graduated med school. Now that he was done with his residency they had just literally just as in two days ago welcomed a son Donald Celeb Palmer. Named after Ducky and the boy whose heart had saved Jimmy's life. Maggie was a Junior Agent at NCIS and Jimmy was Randy's Assistant ME he could not have been agent due to his having a heart transplant. Kyle McGee was also an Agent. Shannon had retired from being a pediatrician last year and Gibbs had retired after almost dying in the field when Tony was five. It was his first day back at work after Tony's illness and he had freaked out. Tony didn't remember being sick he remembered feeling bad at breakfast one day next thing he knew he was awake in a hospital bed weeks later. When he woke up his dad's lawyer the man who bombed NCIS told him that his dad was dead and he freaked out thinking it was Gibbs. The hardest change was that Jackson the first person to love him was dead he died of cancer ten months after finding Tony. Tony still missed him even though they had only met a handful of times and he had been so young then.

"Anthony Dominic Gibbs!" The principal cried.

Tony walked across the stage and accepted his diploma. His eyes filled with tears a huge cheer rose from the crowd and Tony smiled as he looked at his family he could swear he saw Jack standing in the crowd. He had made it home.

**A/N: Well that's it. Over after forty-five emotional chapters with a sappy ending using the name of the story. I just want to thank everybody that read. Especially those who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I never meant for it to go this long. I originally planned for them to find Tony, adopt him, and for him to get sick. Then end it somehow but somehow so much more happened and it went this long. I loved writing this story but am glad to see it end. It was a lot of work and kind of losing steam so it needed to end.** **"Times Like This" will be ending soon as well but I have a few more ideas and am working on "Just Like Family" so you will see more from me soon. So without further dudes (Family Guy fans will get that one) one last time thanks for reading and please review. It's been epic. **


End file.
